High Tides
by Iscratchandbite
Summary: Story is set 4 years after breaking dawn. The cullens are moving to a new town. What will happen when they meet another mythical creature. Read to find out.
1. Conversation Packing

**This is my first fan-fic, please review. I'd like to know what people think before I update. I post 2 chapters at a time. So if I take a long while to update it might be because of that.**

**It's 4 years after breaking dawn. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon or eclipse or breaking dawn**

CONVERSATION Bella's point of view

"No"

"I'm sorry Bella but we have to move on. We aren't aging and the humans might get suspicious."

"But I like it here. I have a cool job, people think I'm older and respect me more and I don't want to go through high school again."

I knew they were right. It didn't mean I liked it though. High school was torture. Plus this time I'd probably already know what they were teaching. I liked my job here, it paid well, the people are nice and I liked being a chef. I only didn't like food for the texture and having to throw it up after I was done. I could still taste it and smell it. With my vampire senses I could detect very flavor and know exactly which ingredient I needed to make the dish perfect.

"That makes two of us," said Rosalie. It was nice that we were friends now. Sometimes it was hard to remember when Rose didn't smile but glare. "But Carlisle's right. We have to move."

I pulled my lip down in a pout and turned to Edward. I knew I could manipulate him with my puppy dog eyes. Edwards face turned pained. He hated not giving me what I want. So maybe I'll settle for a compromise.

"Maybe Edward and I could do what Em and Rose do. "

"Meaning?" Carlisle asked.

"We could stay on Isle Esme for a bit." Isle Esme, where I spent my honeymoon. I was overwhelmed by a wave of memories. They were clouded and foggy I could still remember clearly.

Esme's face was sad in the corner. She turned to face me and Edward. "You aren't going to leave us for that long are you?" I couldn't refuse Esme. My step-mother was the most kind and loving person I had ever met.

I sighed, "Of course not Esme."

"Yay, chop chop everyone. We need to start packing."

Edward and I made our way to the cottage. It was 2 am. The woods were beautiful in the night. All the colors changed. The moon was out tonight. The clouds had decided to let it show for a while. It illuminated the forest, turning it all to whites, grays, blues and blacks.

We walked, it was slower than a normal walk but faster than a humans. I wanted take in our beautiful cottage. It lay in the beautiful forest. Made of stone and was covered in plants that grew up the side. This was my fairy-tale house. I would miss it dearly. So many memories were held in this place. Few were bad, most were just magically blissful.

I could hear my daughter's quiet breathing and her fluttering heartbeat. I was very glad that I could listen to her heartbeat and it wouldn't cause my mouth to water. Apparently I had been well prepared for this life and human blood didn't appeal to me much. I skipped the whole crazed-newborn stage completely. My record is as clean as Carlisle's, though his self control is still astoundingly more than mine.

Edward held my hand. It was smooth as marble and warm. His honey eyes gazed deeply into mine. They were soft and kind, they flickered.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. He was still frustrated that he couldn't read my thoughts but I wasn't strong enough to hold my shield off my being for long.

I sighed, "I'll miss this place," I gestured to the cottage and then all around me, "I'll miss it all."

"I will too, all the memories." He swept me up into his arms and ran to the bedroom. He laid me carefully on the bed and sat beside me. He smiled and traced over my hands with his smooth fingers.

I sat up and walked towards the closet. Before I was even half way there he had swept me up and sat me down again. "We can pack later on, please, tell me your favourite nights here." His honey eyes smoldered from under his eyelashes. I turned my head to avert my eyes.

"What wrong?" he asked surprised. He held my chin and gently turned my head.

"Dazzled," I answered and held up my hand.

"Ooops, sorry." He chuckled and I smiled. "Please."

"Well, the first night. How about one of yours?"

"The first night as well."

We continued talking for hours about our favorite nights. Why they were our favorites, our favorite things about the cottage and many other topics.

PACKING Bella's point of view

Talking couldn't keep our interest for long. My clothes lay in a pile on the floor. Edwards were in shreds. His reflexes were faster than mine and he could get my clothes off fast without even ripping them. I wasn't as fast as him and my desire for him was much too strong to allow any time wasted. Lucky we never kept average clothes for long. I chuckled.

"What," Edward asked. I kissed him again. It was funny making him wait to know what I was thinking. He growled lowly and I laughed. I pulled the shield from myself letting him read my thoughts. A breath taking smile erupted onto his face.

"Talking about clothing," he said and untangled himself from me and walked to the closet, "We need to pack. I'll suspect everyone else will be starting about now too."

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 6:30. Renesmee (A.K.A. Nessie) would be waking up soon. She had learned impatience from her Aunt and it would be hard to convince her to move in the first place. If all of her stuff was already in the car it would be hard for her to refuse.

I ran to Edward, grabbed him and pulled him down to my height. It turned out that I wasn't really a newborn at all. For some strange reason I was still strong. My strength only faded slightly over my second year. I wasn't as strong as Emmett now though. That would have been awesome.

"5 more minutes please." I kissed him lightly, just a peck to see if he was really committed to packing right now. He kissed me back. It was light and gentle. He pulled away a few seconds later. I pouted and he laughed. "I'll make it up to you later." He pulled on a pair of jeans and a light green shirt.

I sniffed around in the closet. Alice still tried to get me to wear what she wanted. I definitely wouldn't pack any of the silk cashmere dresses I had in my closet. I found a pair of jeans lighter and grayer than his and a long black shirt with white patterns everywhere across it. This was my favourite shirts; Edward had made it for me on my vampire year mark.

"I like it when you wear that," He said as his white fingers traced the white patterns of my sleeve.

"I like wearing it; it's just a beautiful and unique as you." He smiled and his fingers wrapped around my arm. He bent down to kiss me again but I ran quickly out of his arms and laughed. "You said we had to pack."

He chuckled, "5 more minutes?"

"Nope, you stop me and I stop you." He growled and sprung to where I stood. I quickly dodged and ran in the closet and locked the door.

The room was huge. I had a three travel bags at the top shelf. One was already packed, just in case we needed to run fast. The other two were empty. I ran at top speed. Packing everything I needed and everything I wanted. It wasn't much. Most of the room was filled with flashy dresses that I never wore. Still the two bags were still filled to the brim.

I opened the door. He was waiting arms crossed. I smiled mischievously and offered to take the bags. I pulled them to the opposite side so he couldn't. They might have filled my hands with the handles but they were still very light.

"I was just trying to be a gentleman."

"Well when it comes to strength you don't need to be," I replied. "Speed on the other hand." I handed him the bags. "Go see if they are packing. Be quiet though, we don't want to interrupt their … activities."

Edward smirked and ran off. He was so fast it could have been a blur, but my eyes were quick enough.

I walked quickly into Nessie's room. She was fast asleep. I often wondered how she slept so soundly. Her hearing was very good. I wonder if it was like her abilities. She turned Edward's ability around and could project thoughts. She turned my ability around and no shield – meaning ability shield – could restrict her. Maybe since Edward can't sleep maybe she can sleep through heaps of noise.

Maybe I would ask Edward later. I would need a topic to discuss in the car to our new home. I wondered where we were going. No one had told me yet. Well, we couldn't go out in sunlight so it would have to be a cold place. All of my clothes were for the cold – even though I wouldn't get cold – anyway.

I walked into Nessie's closet. It was almost as big as ours. I started packing things I knew were her favorites. My – I still had trouble with the word, even just thinking it because she grew so fast – daughter was very stubborn. She didn't like things always being done for her and she always had her own way of doing things.

When I packed her things for a holiday once she threw it all out. Only a few things were right, her favorite ones. They had been right then. I just hope I would be right again.

While I was packing and pondering I felt a small gust of wind. Then a pair of arms wrapped around me. I had just finished. I would leave the rest to when she awoke.

I turned to face him, "Don't move." I whispered as quietly as possible. I carefully pushed him while my other hand held him until he was on the floor. "Close your eyes and don't move unless I'm moving you." He smiled and obeyed.

I placed myself over his statue like form. Very slowly I pressed my lips to his and opened his mouth. I carefully slid my tongue along his bottom lip. He started kissing me back. "Don't move I repeated."

I repeated. This time he didn't kiss me back. I waited ten seconds before I repeated it again. I did this three times. On the third, without him noticing I snuck away.

I ran to the house. They were awake. "Quickly, go to the table. Grab some teacups and a kettle with nothing in it and sit. I want to play a joke on Edward."

Emmett was always into practical jokes I played on Edward since I was the only one who could. Everyone arranged themselves like I told them too. It had only been 9 seconds. He should be realizing I'm not there about now.

I lifted my shield around me family. We sat there quietly and pretended to sip the invisible tea. There was a huge grin on Emmett's face. It exposed all his razor sharp teeth. I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of fear. Jasper smirked as he read my emotions.

Edward was in hearing distance. I started making casual conversation. "So Carlisle, what happened at the hospital when you said you were leaving?"

Before Carlisle answered Edward was at the door. I smiled at him. "I wondered when you'd get here. You missed the whole tea party." We all turned our mugs so Edward could see they were empty.

"I'm sorry," Alice said a fake look of remorse on her face, "all the tea is gone." We all shook our heads and looked down in fake sadness.

"Very funny guys," Edward said.

"What's funny, the tea really is all gone." Alice said a grin on her face.

I winked. Edward started to say something. I threw a cupcake in his open mouth. "But there is still cake left." I laughed as Edward swallowed. Everyone else did too.

**No much action yet. But it will, maybe in a lot of chapters to come but it will come eventually.**


	2. Discussion Vision

**Something happens in this chapter. What it means will be revieled later. Again this isn't much exciting. I won't introduce the new fictional character/species for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of the characters so far. SM you rock and got me into writing.**

DISCUSSION Renesmee's point of view

I was swimming in white water. Everything was white around me bit still transparent. I didn't know which way was up or down. Every way I turned there was only white. I swam for ages and I could feel myself moving forward. Nothing changed though. There was nothing there except the white and myself.

I could feel the water move around me. It seemed thinner than water, easier to swim though, almost like air. It didn't seem like water. I let out some air. It came out in bubbles but didn't move. It didn't know which direction to go in either.

Oh no, that was my last supply of air. I swam up desperately trying to find the surface so I could breathe. My heart was pumping hard. I could feel its fast and strong thumps. I felt hotter; my blood was circulating but not bringing the needed oxygen. I needed air. I was going to drown. I closed my eyes.

I felt something cool press lightly on my cheek. I took a breath. Not water, air. I opened my eyes to see my mother standing over me. She smiled. I sat up.

There were no sheets around me. I looked at the bed. My sheets lay ripped to shreds on the floor. My pillow had chunks bitten out of it, the cotton pouring out of the case. The mattress seemed relatively unharmed. The bed frame had large dints in it.

I looked at my mother. She was restraining laughs. "Sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be," she smiled warmly and patted the bed; "You won't be using it much longer anyway."

I was still sleepy. I yawned, happy she wasn't yelling at me. Then her words sunk in. "What?" I exclaimed.

"We're moving," answered Dad in the corner. I didn't know he was there. It was embarrassing enough with just Mum.

"I repeat what? Why?" I looked to Mum.

"Don't look at me," she held her hands up almost like a burglar surrendering. I stared at dad.

"Honey, we've been here 6 years. The humans some of the humans are getting suspicious. The makeup doesn't help much." Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle had been wearing make up to fake wrinkles and grey hairs. It was kind of funny watching Alice put it on Grandpa but in the end it looked pretty convincing.

"I don't want to move. I like it here." I knew I would lose, we needed to move.

"See, even you know we need to move. Don't worry you'll like it. You might even get to go to school."

"Great, so I can learn things that I already know. Is Jake coming with us?"

Dad clenched his jaw. Mum patted his arm, "Of course he is honey. We wouldn't want to keep your best friend from you."

Dad and Jake had recently got in a fight. Jake wanted to stay with me but Dad wanted him to stay with his pack. I didn't know why but I really wanted to find out, maybe in the car while we were … moving.

I didn't want to think of it that way. I loved this cottage. It had a magical feel to it. I just loved it so much. This was my first home and I spent my 4 years of my life here. It wasn't really much but I grew so fast that was most of my child hood. I was now physically 13 and am a teenager. Teen years aren't childhood.

Dad smile as he read my thoughts. Dam, why did I have to have a mind reader as a father? Dad chuckled, "You have to admit, it comes in handy a lot."

"For you maybe," I muttered under my breath.

"Nessie, I packed your favorites for you," said Mum.

"Mum, I can pack my own things," I yelled. I didn't have the best temper.

"Yes I only packed the things I know you liked. You can pack the rest." They both left.

I ran to my closet. I was big and had millions of outfits in it. Most didn't fit me anymore. I thought as I packed. I wondered what our new home would be like. It would obviously be cloudy; my parents couldn't go out in sunlight. It would also have to be moderately close to a forest of some kind; we needed to hunt.

I hoped it would be near to ocean or a river leading to the ocean. I loved swimming. It was huge fun. Nothing could really hurt me so I never feared. That made it more fun.

I could swim close to a shark and if it bit me its teeth would break. I could swim by an eel and it couldn't electrocute me. The only thing I would fear would be giant squids and drowning.

_Drowning_, I was suddenly overwhelmed by the memories of my dream. I was scared. I really ever got scared because I barely ever had nightmares. The conscious world didn't hold much fear for me. No human could physically hurt my family was the second largest coven in the world. The Volturi knew I was no harm to the secret so I was safe.

That dream could never come true. For one I never really went swimming alone. Two I don't know of anywhere in the world where there is only white for an infinity.

VISION Alice's point of view.

I was in my closet. I couldn't find the right outfit to put on. I had an urge to look sort of earthy today. I was wearing a pair of worn jeans that a hint of green in the grey and a long browny-green shirt. It had poofy sleeves and the fabric was wavy.

I was looking for the right accessories. Ah-ha, I grabbed my mahogany brown high heeled boots, a small brown purse that had patterns to make it look like the rings in wood, a small brown belt with a gold coloured buckle and the different shades of brown leather woven in beautiful patterns and a necklace with large wooden beads varying in size and colour.

I turned around to Jasper. He smiled; the happiness practically glowed from him. "How do I look," I asked.

"I think you look good in anything. As for the outfit, it's wonderful, maybe when we move you can work as a personal stylist."

I smiled at him and entwined our fingers. I kissed one of the scars on his arm. "Jazz, I'm going to help Nessie. I want her to look astounding to everyone at the new town."

On that notice I ran off. I twirled down the stairs and bounced out the door. I caught Rose nod appreciatively at my outfit before I was off. I ran to the river and spun and turn in the air as I bounded across.

I wondered if I was a dancer in my human life or a gymnast. Sometimes I don't even notice when I'm dancing around the house. I wondered if anyone was annoyed by it. I shrugged as I hit the ground again, they probably did.

I noticed Edward and Bella's scent. It was very new, from when we played a joke on Edward this morning. It wasn't the first time Bella had pranked Edward. This wasn't the funniest one either. Probably the funniest one was when Bella dressed Edward in a clown suit. He didn't even realize because she was kissing him at the time. I laughed as I saw the cottage.

Edward and Bella were at the house. Nessie was in her room packing. I walked into her room. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Nope," I answered. "I'm helping you this morning. You want to make the best impression don't you?"

"Yeah I guess." She dropped a folded shirt into a bag. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the closet.

Not much was gone, for most of the things in there were too small for her now, she growed so fast. Only 3 more years and we wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

I pulled out white silk shirt. It drifted with every movement. I gave her a pair of white leggings and a blue denim skirt. When she was done dressing I gave her some blue flat shoes and a silver chain necklace with sapphires dangling out every so often.

Nessie didn't need much make up. I just tinged her normally lavender coloured eyelids slightly blue. Then I straightened her hair. Nessie straightened her hair often now. Her bronze ringlets were smoothed flat.

We had cut her hair recently. It was getting much too long. I asked her if she wanted it layered but she just wanted a simple cut plus she wanted alongside slanting fringe. Her hair was just halfway down her back and her came to just below her ear.

I stepped back to get a better look at her. Her hair seemed to boring. I put it up in a neat bun let her fringe fall free and put some blue flower clips in her hair and a light blue scrunchie. I looked at her again.

"Perfect," I stated. She looked gorgeous but it was just simple enough to make it look like a casual outfit.

"Thanks Alice," she said as she examined herself in a mirror. "I don't look too much like a try hard do I?"

"No Nessie, I wouldn't let you look like a try hard." She smiled with her pearl white teeth.

_White_, I was suddenly swept over by a different scene. White, everything was white. It felt wet around. There were bubbles staying perfectly still in front of me. I began swimming. I swam far and fast but the scene didn't change.

I felt something hard below me. Many colours swept back in front of my eyes. Nessie was standing above me. I was on the ground. "Aunt Alice, what are you seeing?" she asked.

"I saw white, so much white." She gasped.

"My dream," was all she said. She had this as a dream? I couldn't see her though. I couldn't predict her nightmares could I? I was up in a lightning fast movement. I would tell Edward. I ran for the house leaving the cottage behind me.

I walked in the door. Bella was sitting on Edward's lap reading another of her old books. I stared at him and replayed the vision in my head.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I know exactly what it is," I yelled using as much sarcasm as possible, "Of course I don't know what it is."

**Please review. I'd like atleast one before I update. If I don't I'll just update really slowly. I don't care really what the review is just review. **


	3. Confusion Long Ride

**New chapter, hope you like it. Ok everyone, that's if anyone reads this. I will update very quickly if I get a few reviews. If no one does then I will update really slowly. Or for as long as I can stand waiting.**

CONFUSION Edward's point of view

"Um, in the dark here," said Bella.

Alice's head was filled with fear, anger and annoyance. Suddenly the whole room was swept over with a wave of calm. I smiled at Jasper, so did Alice.

She breathed in and out and started. "I saw a vision. It was very confusing and scary."

"What did you see?" asked Jasper. He went over to Alice and stroked her arm comfortingly.

"I saw … white. There was only white except for myself and the bubbles I let out. It seemed as though I was in water, though it was thinner. I swam for what seemed miles. The scene didn't change except that the bubbles moved. They stayed still, only moving when I kicked the water. They didn't rise to the surface because there was no surface. There was nothing. What does it mean?"

I didn't have an idea. No one did. There wasn't anything particularly menacing about it. We just didn't know what it was. The unknown is always the most feared.

No one had anything to say. No one even thought anything. All they were doing was think white, seeing white, nothing more.

_What the heck is that supposed to mean_ Emmett thought

_Edward, I have an idea_ Bella had pulled her shield away from herself. No one had moved. They looked like statues, are they going to speak aloud.

Bella spoke quietly, her voice thin air. "It might be the light. You know, to … heaven."

Everyone gasped. No one wanted to lose a family member. "It can't be," I said. "There isn't a heaven for us."

"I think there is Edward," said Bella.

"No, it must be something else. Maybe we're going to run into a vampire that makes illusions. Maybe like Zafrina."

The tension decreased. This seemed to be an answer that was better and was more possible. There wouldn't be a heaven for us. We are the eternal damned. Vampires can't go to heaven.

I got up and held Bella's hand. I wanted to see my daughter. We ran to the cottage and straight into her room. She was curled up in a ball, rocking herself quietly on top of the bed.

She looked up, her expression full of fear. _Alice's vision, my dream._ She thought. She bounded to us and placed a hand on Bella's cheek. Her eyes went blank then widened as she really experienced the nightmare.

I read Renesmee's thoughts, suddenly I was gasping for air. Then I realized I didn't need it. It was strange the feeling of drowning. In Alice's vision she was experiencing it and she didn't need to breathe. Therefore she couldn't drown. Nessie was different, she was part human. Her heart still beats and she still breathes.

I pulled out of her head. I was happy to see colour. It meant we were safe. I thanked the colours for being there and cringed at the sight of white.

Nessie pulled away. Bella's eyes refocused. "It's the same," I said. Well mostly, Nessie was drowning; Alice was just all alone forever. She was lost in the white, never to die or see anyone.

"Her dream is the same. Alice can't see Nessie though," Bella's statement was almost a question. We were all confused.

I stated the same thing I had said to the others, "I think we might experience a vampire with that ability. Like Alec's or Zafrina's."

"Zafrina wouldn't do that, not to us. Would she?" Nessie asked. Zafrina had been a friend of hers since she was only a few months old. She had visited us a few times and we had visited her. Unless we had done something terrible to her without knowing it she would not do this.

"I don't think it will be her. Alec's ability makes it black, not white nor wet. We are probably dealing with someone else. Nessie, I don't want you leaving without someone else. Understand?"

"I won't Dad, I promise." She crossed her heart.

"Good, now come on. We are leaving soon." I grabbed her bags and we ran out the door.

Nessie wasn't as fast as us. She was only half vampire so she couldn't be as fast. I raced ahead while Bella stayed with her.

I threw the bags in the moving van. We had our own personal one that we owned and rented to moving companies. It didn't get much money but it didn't matter. We had all of our favourite furniture and our bags in there. We left some here. Esme would probably want to redecorate so we would just buy some new furniture.

Most of it was various medical equipment. Carlisle kept some handy just in case. You never knew what could happen. Even Alice doesn't see everything.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the incident, or at least wasn't as worried about it anymore. If was theory is correct we wouldn't need to worry about it. Bella could shield us and then we could take whoever it is easily.

Emmett was excited. He always was when it came to a fight. He's thoughts were jittery. _I hope that vampire comes soon. I can't fight properly with Jasper or people get mad. Plus Edward cheats. It would be fun to see his or her face when their ability is useless. _

I didn't know what was so good about fighting to Emmett. All it seemed to me is that you were ending someone's life, being an executioner. I didn't like killing, unless they truly deserved it. I could read there last thought. I or one of my family members would be seen as a monster.

"Ok everyone, we are leaving now. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I will go in the Porsche. Carlisle and Esme will drive the moving truck. Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob will go in the Volvo." Alice was pointing to each car and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Aren't you going to let us say good-bye to forks?" I asked my little sister. She could be so terribly annoying.

"Whatever, you can do it in your own time though." She jumped in the car and the others quickly followed. Jacob was with Bella and Nessie. He joined them when they ran. He had once again cropped his hair short. It was a few centimeters long all around his head.

I was still slightly annoyed at the fight we had.

LONG RIDE Jacob's point of view

I was running through the forest towards the Cullen's house. I had just finished arranging my leaving with the pack. Leah is now the new alpha for my pack, well sort of, at least while I'm away. I promised to come back and help if anything big happened.

I smelt Nessie. Her scent was sweet, not over sweet like a vampire's just sweet. It had an almost a floral smell but a bit like baking as well. I could place it as a rose cookie. I phased quickly before I ran with her. In human form it was hard to keep up with her. She was having a hard time keeping up with Bella.

It was half a minute later when we ran into the clearing where the Cullen's house was. There was a large travel van in front of it, the Volvo and Alice's Porsche. All the other cars had been transferred to our new home.

I was going to spend hours in a car with reeking vampires. I couldn't hate them though; it's not their fault that they burn my nose. Edward was looking at me. His face was a little annoyed.

_I'm sorry, but you do smell bad._ I thought.

Edward chuckled, "That's not it Jacob, I'm just thinking about our little fight.

_Oh,_ I remembered it well. I had suggested that the family take Nessie to see some places. He had disagreed because he couldn't go out in the sun. I asked if we then go together and on sunny days I take Nessie where she wanted to go.

Edward had growled at me. But he could read my mind; he knew I didn't feel for his daughter that way. I wanted to be her friend. I would be her best friend for years, not many years though, only 3 more.

Sometimes I wish she we grow at a normal pace. She was funny as a teenager. She would moan and yell and she loved swimming. I wished I could take her to a place with a real ocean. I wanted to take her to Australia. Australia would be way too sunny though. I just wanted her to see the Great Barrier Reef. She would love it so much and I would so want to do it too.

"You know what Jacob. That is a really good idea and I know how I could be there with her." Edward was agreeing with me. I felt a little guilty though. What Edward would be doing wouldn't be nice if he could come with us.

I had seen him go out in public when the sun was out only once. He had been covered in make up every visible spot of his skin. The same had been done to Bella. It was her birthday and she wanted to go to a theme park that day. It happened that it was sunny that day so that had to result to drastic measures.

"It wasn't that bad Jacob. Plus there is a new range out that is water proof and can last weeks. It can only come off after a month or after a lot of scrubbing. Actually it's kind of like a semi-permanent spray tan. Except it can come any colour you want."

I was excited by this idea. Edward couldn't yell at me if he was there watching, making sure I was doing things right. Then I felt guiltier. This tan probably cost a fortune.

Edward smiled, "Not really. We have a lot of money and what makes Renesmee happy makes everyone happy."

"If what makes me happy makes you happy then can we move to near a beach?" Nessie asked. Her eyes chocolate brown eyes were bright. She loved swimming alright.

"I'm sorry Nessie, we've already made plans. But on the way we can visit a beach if you like."

Nessie eyes widened. I didn't know what was so good about the ocean and swimming but she obviously loved it. I should ask her why sometime.

The cars roared to life. Alice was at the wheel of her Porsche and looked very impatient. She looked so tiny compared to Emmett in the back. Edward and Bella walked to the Volvo. Nessie punched me on the arm to wake me from my thoughts.

Nessie and I had sort of started a prank war. It wasn't always big pranks; a punch on the arm would probably be counted.

_It's my turn now_, I thought. I ran through certain ideas in my head. Edward just looked at me and shook his head. Despite his efforts to hide it he thought some of them were funny. He even helped Nessie tie me to a tree. I was sleeping in wolf form and barely noticed until they pulled it tight.

Edward chuckled in the car. "What's funny?" Bella asked.

"It's just Jacob," he answered.

"Edward, where is it we are moving to?"

I was curious too; no one had told me where we were moving. "We're moving to Brevard, North Carolina." He started the car. It kept an even hum after that.

Everyone was chatting for ages. The first thing to start it all off was Nessie asking why Edward and I had a fight. Then it had been many questions like, where have you been? How does the make-up work? When would they go? Etcetera, etcetera.

I had barely noticed how far we had gone until the ocean was visible. Edward had said that the beach we were going to was 2 hours away. I wouldn't call it a beach. It was just a cliff that dropped into the ocean. Nessie would like it all the same. I had never taken her cliff diving before though.

It's the perfect area to play my prank.

**Next chapter can come soon or late. You can make the difference.**


	4. Island Shark

**Hey everyone. No one has reviewed. Grrr. By the way I'm not kidding. If I see a review I will be the happiest person and update practically right there and then.**

Island Edward's point of view

Bella and I had been forced into an agreement. Nessie wished to actually see some fish so we were not allowed in the water for 1 hour. We couldn't refuse our daughter and plus it gave me an excuse to show Bella something.

After had gotten changed, I focused on Jacob's thoughts. He was going to prank my daughter. I needed to know that she would be safe.

_This is the song that never ends, _

_And it goes on and on my friends._

_When people started singing it not knowing what it was, _

_They kept on singing it forever just because,_

_This is the song that never ends,_

_And it goes on and on my friends…_

I unfocused out, his thoughts became a mumble again. He didn't want me to know so I could warn her. Oh well, maybe I'll just watch her. If she's in danger I'll know.

Bella and I ran 2 miles down the cliff edge. Far enough that we wouldn't scare the fish, close enough that I would be able to read Nessie's thoughts.

They walked out to the edge. Nessie was scared; it was showing on her face. Jacob said they could both go at the same time. The stood at the edge and counted to 3. Nessie jumped but Jacob didn't. She didn't see him in the water and panicked. She suddenly got spun around and started to feel dizzy. Jacob threw her up, out of the water, caught her and did it again. He put Nessie on the shore. She was really dizzy and saw 3 of him. He started laughing and swims out to the ocean.

Ha, it was kind of funny. I knew Jacob wouldn't do anything to really put her in danger.

I turned to Bella, she smiles. Her teeth sparkled bright and she pulled into the water. The cliff is higher here. The wind swirls around me as I plummet to the water. It's cold. It must have been really freezing if it felt cool to me, since I am already cold myself.

I grabbed Bella and pulled her into a position so she couldn't escape. I laughed and the bubbles tickle our faces as they rise to the surface. I swam as fast as I could, the water tried to resist but my legs kicked as too fast to resist. We propelled like a torpedo until we reached an island.

I dragged her onto the shore and lay on top of her. She looked at me with her syrup brown eyes. I pecked her on the cheek and then on the mouth. I leaned in for a kiss. She kissed me back. I was overwhelmed by the passion of the moment.

I only just saw a movement from edge of my vision. It seemed like a triangle, maybe a dolphin. I didn't care. All I knew was that I was on a beach of a small island with no one around except Bella.

I trailed my hand up her back, "We only have an hour," she objected. I didn't care. I continued up her back and kissed more passionately. She gave in and threw her arms over my shoulders. I unzipped her swimsuit and pulled it off.

I set the alarm on my watch while I was swimming. It was a good thing I could barely remember why we were there. Bella wouldn't notice when an hour had past. We were both oblivious to anything other than each other.

SHARK Bella's point of view

"Be-be-be-beep, be-be-be-beep," Edwards alarm went off. When did he even set it?

"Bella, we need to go." I picked myself off the ground and looked for my swimsuit. It was floating in the water not far from shore. I swam to it.

It always surprised me how I could swim so fast. I was faster than any fish, whale, dolphin or shark. Hm, I wonder.

"Edward?"

"Yes," he replied and swam out to me in half a second.

"What does shark blood taste like?"

"I don't know, we should find out, though it would probably be colder than animal blood."

"Ok, we need to go to Nessie though."

This time I swam freely. Edward swam around to round up some sharks. I swam to the shore and jumped straight out of the water to half way up the cliff. I climbed the rocky ledges until I reached the top. I ran to where Nessie and Jake were.

She was swimming circles around Jake; she was so much faster in the water. I sat at the top of the cliff and called, "Bomb dive."

Nessie looked up in shock and I jumped off the ledge. It was just as fun as cliff diving had been the first time, except better because I didn't have to fear. I plunged through the water way below the surface and where my daughter was.

I saw all the fishes leave. There was a huge fin in front of me. Shark, I swam after it. I went as fast as I could but it was faster. It blurred speed as soon as it realized it was being followed. That was no shark.

I swam back to Nessie, grabbed her and flew out of the water. It would probably look like a penguin does except I flew much higher. I put Nessie down and repeated the process with Jake.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled. Her pale face flushed in anger.

"There was a shark, but it wasn't a shark. It was much too fast." I answered. That seemed to shut her up. She was scared of the unknown. I dived into the water and began frantically searching for Edward.

His scent left a faint trail (really, really, really faint) in the water. I couldn't trust it though; it had twisted and turned in the currents. I just swam everywhere in the water around the bay. Every so often I looked up to the cliffs to see if Edward had returned.

I pulled my shield away from myself and screamed Edward in my head. I continued to swim around the bay doing this. It was extremely difficult. My shield still rebounded to myself every so often.

I was extremely worn out after a while. My shield refused to move and my muscles – for the first time in my vampire life – began to protest. I swam to the shore and sat on a large rock. It was black hard and cold. I turned and flattened it with a swipe of my hand and lay down.

What was that thing? I went back to remember when I saw it. At first I thought it was a shark and didn't think anything of it. I now looked back and saw the picture. It moved away so quickly it was hard to really get a good look at it but now I realized it couldn't have been a shark at all.

Its fin was large and black, not grey like a shark. It had very deep purple in the middle which was almost transparent. The black area was much thicker than the purple and that's all I could make out. It was definitely not a shark or dolphin but maybe another kind of fish. It was way too fast though.

I felt a cold arm wrap around me then wind whiz past my face. When I opened my eyes I was on top of the cliff with my daughter and best friend. I had regained some energy lying down and could stand up. I felt kind of dizzy like I could fall over at any time.

I turned to fast and lost my footing. The same pair of arms caught me. I turned to see him. Edward... his face was lined with worry. His dark brown eyes stared at me. They looked like they had suddenly hardened.

I pushed lightly on his arms and he let me go. It seemed I had tripped on a loose stone. There were small scratches on the cliff face leading to it. Behind were 3 large mounds of grey.

"You caught some sharks," I smiled at him. He smiled back but the worry in his eyes only faded. I was still there badly hidden in his attempt to be light-hearted.

"You asked, I delivered," he replied, "I brought one for Nessie too."

I walked over to a shark; its skin was smooth and slippery under my hands. It was dead; its neck lay in a bent form. Edward had killed it quickly. Nessie and Edward joined me, Nessie looked uncertain and Edward looked almost excited.

I bent down and bit the meat. My teeth sliced through it easily and pierced the veins. I sucked the blood slowly; I didn't know what it would taste like. The shark still smelt fishy to me so it might not taste good at all.

The cold blood touched my tongue. It was delicious, much better than deer or bears or lions. It tasted so good I sucked it was sucked dry much quicker than the others.

There was one problem though. As much as I had drunk it didn't quench my thirst as well as other animals. The cold blood didn't affect my throat as other warm blooded animals did. After I was done I watched Nessie and Edward.

Edward was sucking greedily like I had. When he was done he pushed it aside. He must have come to realize what I had as well. Nessie on the other hand hadn't touched hers. She sat beside it. The sharks long grey body lifted slightly in her arms. She waited until we were done. She didn't seem to want to try it.

"Go on sweetheart," I encouraged her. She pulled it to her lips and sucked uncertainly. As soon as she tasted it she sucked harder. It wasn't long before she was done too.

"Yum, but it doesn't help my throat much," she said as we chucked the sharks in the water.

"Me neither," I answered. Edward nodded in agreement. So it seemed it didn't do much for all of us. At least it tasted good. I licked my lips.

"Gross," Jacob looked away and pretended to hurl.

"Don't you start Jake. I've seen you hunt, you inhale the meat." I chuckled. He sighed in defeat. We stayed clean when we hunted, he got covered in blood.

I had practiced staying clean when hunting like Edward, so had Nessie. We had no drop of blood on us as we walked to the woods to change into some clothes.

**Come on people please review. I'm literally begging.**


	5. Strange Fish Makeover

**This is probably one of the most boring chapters ever. Read it still.**

STRANGE FISH Carlisle's point of view

Esme was sitting on the ground drawing. She had gone running around the house and was back no more than 3 minutes later. She was sketching a design for the living room. She wanted it a little more colourful than our previous.

"_White on white is just a bit old for me now. It's healthy to change some times."_ She had explained. No one would have protested but she seemed to wish to state her reasonings aloud. Except I swear she didn't say something, like she didn't want to say it aloud.

I sat beside her, looking over her work constantly. She had finished her first sketch and was moving on to our bedroom. I closed my eyes and listened to everything around me. I heard my family lightly walking around my home. I heard some birds and animals outside. I heard some cars drive by from on the road.

One car was going slower. I could hear it for longer and it got louder. Then I heard a faint crunching of gravel. I guess Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee are home.

Alice came down the stairs and danced across the room to outside. I followed her and looked over her head to the path. She folded her arms across her chest tapped her foot and glared.

It didn't take long for the car to appear. The shiny Volvo turned and parked alongside the road. Bella was in the front seat, she looked scared and sorry. Edward looked annoyed and Jacob and Renesmee looked slightly frightened.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked and tapped her foot again as the 4 got out of the car.

"We went to the beach remember," said Edward Alice's face didn't waver.

"It shouldn't have taken you that long. I saw you going home from the beach an hour after you got there. Then something changed and now …" she didn't finish. She just gestured to them all and looked annoyed.

"Well, something happened," Bella whispered as she looked up to Edward who stroked her arm.

"What happened?" I asked.

Bella began biting her lips. She closed her eyes in frustration. Every so often she looked like she was about to say something she stopped. She just ended up looking Edward in the eyes pleadingly.

"Um, maybe we should talk about this with everyone here." Edward said and walked into the lounge room with everyone trailing behind.

"Everyone, could you please come down here," my voice was no louder than if I had been talking casually. I knew the others would hear it.

My children walked slowly down the stairs. Each couple was hand in hand. They all smiled at us as they descended, until they saw our faces. We just stood in the future-living area, not evening bothering to sit. We didn't need to and we hadn't moved in a couch.

I asked again, "What's wrong?"

Bella sighed and finally spoke, "I want to tell you what happened today." Everyone nodded so she continued. "Edward took us to a beach; well more of a cliff but it was beside the ocean. Edward and I weren't allowed to scare off fish so we went a few miles away from them. Edward listened in on Nessie's thoughts. Jacob played a prank on her and made her dizzy."

"Get to the point please," Emmett groaned.

"I'm getting there," she replied. "So after that Edward and I went to an island for a while and …" She stopped and Emmett laughed. "Shut it, so where was I. Um, I asked Edward what a shark blood tasted like. He hadn't had it before so he went and found some. By the way they taste great. Edward, Nessie and I all had one each. Too bad they don't quench our thirst though. They still taste great, you should try some."

"Continue," Emmett was getting frustrated.

"Patience is a virtue Emmett," Bella said.

Emmett then muttered, "Which I don't possess."

"Well anyway I went back to Jake and Nessie. I sneaked up on them and then jumped off the cliff above them." She sighed, waiting for a comment from Emmett. He didn't talk so she continued. "When I was in the water I saw something. A huge tail then it swam away. At first I thought it was a shark so I followed it. Then it sped off like lightning. It was so fast I couldn't catch it."

She finished and watched us. We were all shocked I didn't know of any fish that was faster than a vampire. No one said anything so. I guess she felt a need to break the silence so she spoke again, "I was wondering if any of you knew what it could be?"

I was still shocked. After a few minutes I knew I had to say something. "I have never known of anything that could out swim a vampire. For all I knew we were the fastest things in the ocean. The fastest fish is a Sail Fish and it can only go around 110 kilometers an hour in short bursts. I checked once and I swam at 220 kilometers an hour and that wasn't my fastest."

"So, why is everyone scared of a fish? We are on land, it's at sea and what can hurt a vampire anyway. Who cares?" Emmett's words were true. We shouldn't be afraid.

After all what could possibly hurt a vampire?

MAKE-OVER Alice's point of view

SHOPPING, yes. I grabbed Esme's arm and towed her out to my Porsche. We were going furniture shopping. Not my most preferred but still it was shopping. I could get lost in a mall if I didn't have other interests. My wallet was always bulging and it was healthy for it to decrease in size.

I was jittery, like I always was before shopping, and I jumped in my seat in the car. I sped towards the city. We had moved to a home practically emerged in the forest as usual. It wasn't a long drive to town.

I slowed down to the speed limit after a while and starting talking to Esme. "So, what are we going to get?" I asked.

"Well, first we need paint. Then we need to go to a furniture store. Last we'll go to linen and accessories store. I didn't want another white house."

I was brought back to my ghastly vision. The white and the cold were almost painful to my eyes and to my body. I shuddered at the thought of being alone forever. I almost hit a tree in my lapse.

"Alice, are you okay?"

"Yep," I answered.

After we had looked around town we found a shop to look in. There weren't many things that were good there. Esme only bought a few rugs and lamps. As for paints we couldn't find the right colours.

"Esme," I whispered to low for a human to hear, "We should just go home. You can find what you need on the internet. We walked out of the store just as one of the employees starting coming over. She looked a bit annoyed at that but I didn't care.

Esme offered to drive so I could clear my thoughts. I concentrated hard on the vision. I needed to know when it would happen and to whom. The vision replayed itself in my mind and then I noticed something I didn't before. Something warm touched my cheek and with it brought reality.

I focused again, this time on our future. A lot about our first day of school came up. All the guys would stare and all the girls, nothing out of the ordinary.

I saw Bella scribbling on her note pad. Making it look like she was paying attention. It seemed the class was Biology and the teacher was again repeating rules about the school. I chuckled at her bored expression and then Esme shook me slightly.

We were home and had done practically nothing already. Oh well, shopping over the internet can be just as fun except when it's clothes shopping. With that it is annoying because you don't know what it would look like on you.

Esme set up a laptop and sat it on the floor. We weren't going to unpack things until we had everything sorted. Anyway, we didn't need anything. We were all going to hunt tonight and Jacob doesn't care where he sleeps. Nessie on the other hand may complain.

We searched Google for sites that had good things. After about 30 minutes of browsing we found a really good site. For one the things there were good and for two it could be shipped to where we wanted it.

Esme typed fast and searched the site. First she searched for some couches. We found the perfect one. It was a deep purple and had several movable sections. We found a rug to match the couch. It was purple with light purple and even deeper purple splattered in random shapes across it.

After several hours of searching, buying and filling out several forms we were finished. The things would be delivered to a large warehouse outside of town where we would pick the items up in our truck. There was a large bill to our shopping but not much compared to our various bursting bank accounts.

I looked around. My eyes slightly hurt from the difference of the bright computer screen to the dark night. My eyes quickly adjusted.

Jacob was leaning against a wall in an extremely strange position. It almost hurt just looking at it. Nessie was a few feet away from him. She was lying down on the ground with a pillow under her head. Her hair had curled again and was placed in disarray all over the carpet.

Everyone else had left to hunt. My throat began to ache at the thought. Esme stood beside me I tugged on her arm and pulled her to the forest.

I need not tell her what I wanted. Her eyes were black as well. I ran with her through the forest. My mind blanked as I was controlled by my instincts. In a matter of moments a large moose was under me, my teeth submerged in its neck.

While I was drinking I thought about what Bella had said, about sharks tasting good. I wanted to try one or at least ask Edward if it was comparable to human blood. I had tasted human blood before. It did quench my thirst but it didn't make it right. When I saw the vision of Carlisle and his family I hoped.

Still human blood tasted better. I could admit it. I longed to taste shark blood now. My senses clouded as I was engulfed in a vision.

I was watching myself drinking a shark dry. I couldn't taste it though. Hopefully this vision would happen soon. The moose in my arms was dry now. I chucked it under a tree. Maybe another animal will come along and eat it.

My thirst hadn't been fully quenched. I found a deer and drank again. After I was done I followed one of my family member's scents. It was Edward and Bella. I walked in on them. They were sitting in a small clearing beside two deer corpses.

Edward was clean while Bella was covered in mud. They were talking and staring into each other's eyes. They looked so happy together. Almost oblivious to anything else, the key word is almost. After a few seconds Bella looked over to me and smiled.

"Hey Alice," her smile had changed slightly and had faint twinges indicating a future grimace.

I turned to the east and watched. Only a few seconds later the sky brightened and the sun rose. It turned the sky into many beautiful colours. Bella and Edward sighed as they watched it. Half from the beauty of it and half from knowing that it meant the night was over.

I turned back to them. That had been all I needed. I walked to Bella and pulled my best pout out.

"Bella, do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied knowing I had more to say.

"Then please let me dress you today."

**I might stop writing this story if I don't get at least one review.**

**Reviewers(that's if you are going to review): I live in australia therefore I don't know much about there highschool.**

**Could someone answer this please.**

**How old are you when your a freshman and is it different to when your a sophmore?**


	6. Barbie First Day

**I told you so. I saw a review and I updated.**

BARBIE Bella's point of view

I couldn't refuse her. As I saw her puppy-dog eyes my will melted. She was my sister – and my best friend – I couldn't refuse her.

For the past couple of years I had been refusing to let Alice dress me. I didn't even let her dress me for Rose and Emmett's wedding. I probably could have looked better if she had but I did it. It was a nice plain pink dress, the same shade as Alice's. I wanted to look as plain as possible next to Rose and it wasn't hard to do.

Alice hadn't played this card on me since my wedding. I guess she could, but I have a few rules.

"Alright Alice," I sighed.

"Yay, yay, yay," she screamed.

"But I have a few rules. 1 nothing tight or uncomfortable, 2 nothing to revealing or sluttish, 3 no dresses and 4 no mounds of make-up and 5…" I sighed, "Just hurry up with it."

"Yay," she screamed again and tugged hard on my arm. I could have pulled her to the ground but instead I let her drag me. I let me feet fall sluggishly so she had to pull harder. She didn't notice with her excitement high and even if she did she probably didn't care.

She pushed me into the closet and closed the door. She circled me like a predator to its prey. I unintentionally grew fearful as she eyed me.

Then she turned and scanned the whole closet. She would have been a blur if not for my fast senses. She was running and looking at all the clothes in the room – which was a tremendous amount. She quickly pulled out many drawers and cupboards and turned most everything hanging on the racks towards her.

She looked genuinely confused. I hadn't seen her like this in so long and never when it came to finding something to wear. I swear I heard her growl in frustration.

"I knew it, I knew it. I should have bought that top when I saw it. Dam it," she yelled at herself.

"Don't worry Alice," I rubbed her shoulder soothingly, "There is a bunch of clothes in here. I'm sure we can find something."

She flittered out from under my arm and came back about half a second later holding a long ocean blue sweater and some jeans. It was harmless enough so I tried it on. She left the room while I undressed. I quickly realized that the clothes were much too tight. The seams threatened to burst as I tried to gently ease them off.

"Alice," I called her back in. She quickly found another outfit. As soon as I saw the mini skirt it was a fast "NO". She pouted but agreed.

The next was almost as bad as the mini skirt though I desperately wanted to wear this one. It was a beautiful shirt. It was light and twisted and turned with every move. It had ruffles and was sky blue. I only objected because something about it was just too formal.

Alice then showed me another outfit and waited for my response. I couldn't say I loved it. Being me I still didn't like skirts and other girly things. This was nice though. It was just some black leggings, a white skirt, white ballet flats, a black tank top and a white jacket. It was very casual and sweet so I wore it.

The colours black and white didn't look as good on me as blue but still looked good. The white made my skin look a little less white and the black made my hair colour easier to see that it wasn't black.

I walked to the bathroom before she would tow me there. She ran ahead of me. When we were there she closed the door and concentrated hard. I knew exactly what she would be screaming in her head. _Edward go away if you can hear this so you won't see Bella, _or at least something along those lines.

I sat still and tried to blank out while she worked. I whispered quietly, "Nothing much, OK." She would hear me and hopefully listen. I felt the soft bristles of something brush my cheeks. Then something small ran along the edges of my eyes. Alice's finger ran along my eye after it. After that something spongy - about the size of her finger – traced my op eyelid. Then there was a light tugging against my eyelashes.

"Ok Bella, it's over," Alice said a little sarcastically.

I looked in the mirror. My light golden eyes were rimmed in grey. It was darkest around my eye and lightened until it wasn't there. My eyelashes were darkened and curved up to make them look longer. My cheeks were rosy.

"Alice, you really are the best," she beamed when I smiled. Alice made me look gorgeous in a way that didn't look like a try hard.

She hugged me and then dashed off to change. She was back quickly and looked stunning. She could be the queen of all pixies.

Her hair was the usual and she was wearing long black pants, a delicate and beautiful ruffled pink shirt, a black bead necklace that wove around her neck 3 times and a black jacket that had pink lace sown on to it. She also had heels on that others wouldn't notice unless you knew how tall she really was. She was now about as tall as me.

Alice danced down the stairs to Jaspers side. Even though I wasn't a klutz anymore I still couldn't move like _that_. I walked down to the couch, just taking my time, I was in no rush.

Edward wasn't there, like I had predicted. I'm sure he would be coming soon though. I remembered what we had done last night. After we had hunted we sat in our meadow. For the whole night I just stared into his eyes, lost in their depths.

He walked into the room several seconds after I had sat. His hair was blown from the wind and looked even messier than usual. His pupils widened when he saw me.

FIRST DAY Edward's point of view

I walked in the house and looked around to see Bella. I held back a gasp, I forgot that – even though it seems impossible to me – she can actually look more beautiful. She was wearing black leggings that clung to her legs until about halfway down her shins, a white skirt that swayed slightly with her movement, a black shirt that was concealed by a white lacey jacket and some white ballet flats.

She was gorgeous. I wrapped my arms around her and bent down to kiss her. Our lips met and I tapped her lip with my tongue to ask for entry. She opened her mouth my tongue circled inside it. She tasted wonderful as I traced the underside of her tongue.

She pulled away before I did. I didn't argue we would have time later. Last night all we had done after we hunted was a small, quick kiss and then just sat there all night staring into each other's eyes. They could have gone on for miles and were filled with love. I could stare at them all day as well but we had school.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She bit her lip nervously, "What if I attack someone?"

I knew she would never do that. Bella had amazing self control. "You wouldn't do that Bella. Don't worry I trust you." I smiled and she smiled back.

Alice was jumping up and down. "Alice is there anything interesting happening today?" I asked.

"Not that I can see so far, I don't see Bella biting any humans but a lot of the day isn't there because of Jacob." She glared at Jacob who was still sleeping on the ground beside Nessie.

I decided to give Jacob's dreams a visit. As I focused the buzzing and mumbling of everyone else's thoughts died down and Jacob's became clearer.

His dream was – as I thought – about my daughter. He was recalling some of the events that had happened yesterday. The prank he pulled on my daughter, how she had got him back by cannon balling onto him and holding him under the water for 30 seconds.

I chuckled and walked over to him. I talked in his ear, "Jacob, don't drown." I imitated Nessie's voice almost to perfection. He might be able to hear well but he couldn't detect the difference in voices like a vampire could.

He woke and gasped for air and looked in my direction. Then he looked to Nessie's still sleeping form and frowned at me. I chuckled again, walked over to my daughter, gently picked her up and gave her to Alice who ran up the stairs with a still asleep Nessie in her hands.

I turned to Bella whose eyebrow was raised at me, "I didn't want to wake her and have her endure Alice while conscious." I smiled and Bella laughed quietly.

"I guess but Nessie doesn't mind it as much as me," she replied.

I laughed lightly again and Alice stuck her head out of Nessie's room to poke her tongue out. Soon after that she carried Nessie out.

Nessie's hair was again straightened and was wearing a full length, baggy, light pink shirt with three quarter, tight jeans and the necklace Jacob had given her for her first birthday.

The necklace was woven from many thin strands of different coloured leather. The pattern was very difficult and when I had asked Jacob how to do it even I had slight trouble. Every centimeter took hours to weave. Hanging from the front was a wooden wolf. It had been carved from wood that had the same shade as his fur and was amazingly detailed; it was almost a miniature form of Jacob in wolf form.

Nessie very rarely removed it. In return on his next birthday she gave him a silver necklace. It was simple, just a normal chain with a pair of vampire teeth hanging from the end. Jacob also rarely took it off. He still carried it on his wrist while in wolf form.

I nudged Nessie; her heavy eyelids looked up to me wearily. "Dad, what's the time?" she sighed.

"It's time to go to school," I answered.

Her eyes flew open in shock, "What? I can't go to school; everyone will see me grow fast. They'll … they'll … get suspicious."

"Don't worry Nessie. I wasn't talking about you. We need to go to school, I knew you couldn't go and I'm sorry."

"Oh," she said and her tense position relaxed. Then her features went confused.

_Then what am I going to do?_

"You can explore the forest if you like."

"Yay," she shrieked excitedly.

"Just be careful, ok."

"Yeah, whatever," she walked out the door. She still continued walking, I guess she knew she would have heaps of spare time on her hands now and didn't want to explore the whole forest in a day.

"Bye Jake," Bella called as we walked to the Volvo. Alice and Jasper came with us and Rosalie and Emmett took the red convertible.

The parking lot had hardly any good cars. They weren't as ancient as the cars in forks but most were cheap cars. The Volvo wouldn't stand out much but the convertible would. We had arrived first so I waited for Rosalie and Emmett.

I looked around the parking lot. There were a few expensive cars. A few guys would look at them and then look away, pretending not to stare.

_When are they going to get her? _Alice thought. She was jumping up and down from being so impatient.

Then one car pulled into the lot. My eyes widened as I stared at it.

_Wow!!_

_What the!_

Alice and Jasper thought. I stared at the car as well.

_***********************************To be continued****************************************_

**The next chapter may take a while to update.**


	7. First Day

**I'm continuing from Edward's point of view with this chapter. It's only in Edward's point of view and it's shorter than others chapters.**

FIRST DAY Edward's point of view

There wasn't really anything special about the type of car itself. It was a corolla. There were two things that made my eyes widen.

The first was the wheels. The normal area where they allowed room for the tyre had been increased. The tyres were huge and made the vehicle as tall as a truck.

The second was the paint job. It had swirls of black, dark blue, dark purple and dark grey. The headlights had been changed to look more like eyes. There was a knife on either side that was dripping with blood. On the hubcaps was a hypnotic design – painted in purple and black – that made my eyes hurt as they moved. The back of the car had storm clouds and a single lightning bolt.

Each of the pictures looked very real. The windows were tinted a lot but even a human could see that hanging from the rear view mirror was a voodoo doll that was hanged.

The driver stepped out, he was obviously a jock, and a girl stepped out of the passenger seat and looked extremely embarrassed. I turned to Bella who was staring at the car. She looked back at me. Then Emmett and Rosalie came in the parking lot. Weirdly the people stared at Rosalie's car instead of the corolla. I guessed that they had seen that car before and it wasn't a shock anymore. They parked next to us.

_What are they staring at?_ Emmett thought as he looked at Alice and Jasper. _Holy shit. That is a fucking awesome paint job._

_Ugh, that looks horrible. With those wheels it makes it look like a monster truck impersonation. _Rosalie thought. _Plus all the metal and plastic is bent._

I hadn't noticed that before but it was. The car had ripples where the swirls were. They weren't dints; it was more like the plastic was waved.

The driver walked over to a group of guys. He seemed to be the largest out of the group. The girl walked with him and quickly kissed him on the cheek and then walked over to a group of giggling girls. They whispered to each other. I couldn't catch what they were saying because of the walls of the Volvo and the distance.

"You ready Bella?" I asked and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered and opened the door.

Emmett was standing there with rose in his arms. I walked just faster than a normal speed to Bella. We walked to the office and Emmett whispered to Bella, "Ok Bella, when you drain someone make sure you do it when no one's looking and hide the body."

I punched Emmett in the arm and dodged his reaction. "Don't listen to him Bella, you're going to do just fine," I whispered as we walked into the office.

Alice skipped to the front desk. "We're new," she announced. The woman at the reception desk eyes widened. She just stared at us all for about a minute.

"Do you have some schedules for the Brandons and the Whitlocks?" Alice asked. The receptionist shook her head as she ruffled through a stack of papers.

Jasper, Rosalie and I were the Whitlock family. Esme and Carlisle are our adoptive parents. Alice, Emmett and Bella are the Brandon family. They are the children of Esme's older sister who died along with her husband in a car crash. Esme and Carlisle took them in with us.

We had all knew the story just in case someone asked. A story involving Carlisle and Esme just adopting all six of us was not believable and since Emmett, Alice and Bella all had the same dark hair, eye colour and outrageous beauty that they would look more related.

The receptionist handed us the schedules and stared after us all as we left. My schedule was the same as Bella's. It was the same as it had been in forks.

Since we had arrived early we were going to just sit in the garden for a while. The sky was cloudy today, good weather for vampires, but the air was warm. Everyone was wearing summer wear; all had a jacket around though.

I decided to go through some minds. I wonder if anything original would appear.

_Wow those people are hot!_

_Yay, I'm not the palest in school anymore._

_That family is huge. I pity their parents. _That thought seemed to be coming from a teacher.

_They look together. Is that even legal?_

_God, that dude is huge. I wonder if he's going to join the football team._

_Jeez, that blond is smoking hot._

_That dude is fucking HOT!! Too bad if that girl on his lap is his girlfriend, I'm much better looking._

_Yay, newcomers. Maybe I can make some friends who won't be scared of me._

I concentrated on where that last thought had come from. It was from that girl who came out of the monster truck impersonation. She was walking over to our table; her friends were waiting at another table.

"Hi, are you knew?" her voice was smooth – never breaking and sort of like a hum. The girl's hair had many highlights, from afar it might seem brown but it really was many shades ranging from almost black to light blonde. It was shiny and straight but it blew around her face with every slight gust of wind.

Her features were all perfect. She looked almost as beautiful as any vampire. Her eyes were big and a deep blue, they seemed to swirl, almost like liquid. Her lips were full and a deep reddish-pink. She smiled warmly.

Everyone except Rosalie smiled. Rose just examined her nails as if no one was there.

It was Alice who answered, "Yeah, we are."

"I'm Kristine."

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella," she gestured to us all as she spoke.

"Nice to meet you all. If any of you have any trouble finding any classes just let me know." _I hope they all like me. That Rosalie girl doesn't seem to though, oh well, I'll just have to try harder._ She thought, I thought I would really like this girl.

"Oh and by the way, Edward… Rosalie. I don't want to seem rude it's just um… are you together?" She gestured to Bella and me then to Rose and Emmett.

"Yes," I replied.

"Ok, I just know that you two already have a lot of admirers and you should probably make it known that you aren't available."

"How may I ask do I do that?" I asked.

"I don't know, kiss in front of everyone. That would probably work," _for most of the people. Abby is definitely going to try and get Edward though._ I guess I found out where that second last thought came from.

_She's nice, _Alice thought.

_She's actually genuinely concerned. _Jasper thought.

_Why is she warning me? No one could take me away from Emmett, _Rosalie thought.

"Ok, we'll do that." I smiled at her. _Wow his teeth are white;_ she shook her head as she walked back to her group, trying to forget my slightly scary smile.

The first Bell rang not soon after. Bella and I walked to our next class. People stared everywhere we went. I didn't want to hear what they were thinking. I'd heard it all a hundred times before. Well at least I wouldn't listen to it now; I would probably be very bored in class.

The teacher was dark haired and seemed about in her thirties. She stared wide eyed as we walked to her desk. I had to cough to before she assigned us our seats.

_That boy is smoking … no stop thinking like that. He's a child, half your age, _she thought. She was very wrong.

I chuckled quietly at her thoughts. Bella raised her eyebrows and I turned my gestured – with quick and small movements – to the teacher.

"Ah," she said quietly. She understood well, my 'dazzling' – as she had called it – made most females lose their train of thought.

We took our seats and Bella started scribbling on the edge of one of her books. She was drawing a spider web. The pattern she made in the web was very small. It would occupy her mind for a few minutes.

I watched her hand make the tiniest movements and her eyes flick quickly over her work. How I am easily amused by Bella. Her skin glowed slightly under the white lights of the room. The faint touches of red in her hair shined. Repeating High School was made bearable by having her here by my side.

Class started. I didn't bother listening to what the teacher was saying but Bella looked genuinely interested. Well, this was only her second time 'round, it probably was new to her.

I searched the thoughts of the students. Most were revolved around us, the gorgeous new students. I looked to find the thoughts of the girl Abby. If she wanted to steal me from Bella I would want to know when she was going to strike.

I found her thoughts; she was planning how to get me. _Should I go up to their table at lunch? No, the girl will be there. I know, I ask him to sit with my table. Yes, that could work. He's a new kid; he'll want to fit in._

Hm, no thanks. That plan had been used many times. I wish they could be more original. Anyway it was better to be warned. I'll still have to thank the girl who warned me.

That girl, Kristine, I wanted to find hers. She reminded me slightly of Angela Weber. Her thoughts seemed kind. She wasn't engrossed in our beauty and wanting to steal us like everyone else. She was looking for friendship.

What did she mean by saying that people were scared of her? Why would people be scared of her when she was so nice? She went up to us to try and make us welcome. People never did that to us, they would either avoid us or try to ask us out and then to be rejected. This girl did none of those things. Even Angela avoided us for most of the time we were in Forks.

I searched again and found her in gym. They were explaining the rules of netball to them.

_I already know that, jeez this is torture. It would be ok if Jackson could be here with me. Why must Netball be a girl's game? I wonder what he thinks of the new students. I do hope they like me, it would be nice to have friends and not followers. _

I wish I could understand what she meant by scaring people. It still made no sense. Unless they really are followers and she's their master. No, not even that makes sense. Why scared?

**Please, PLEASE, Puh-Lease Review. If you see some mistakes you can point them out. Just give me some feed-back pllleeeeeaaaaaasssee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Fear Group

**Hello the minute number of readers. Recently I couldn't update but now I can, sorry about the wait.**

FEAR Jasper's point of view

Alice stared intently at the front of the room. To anyone else she would look like she was concentrating hard on the subject.

Her eyebrows were pulled down and she was squinting and clenching her jaw. Frustration covered her, like an aura. She pulled her hand up to the side of her head, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She let out an annoyed sigh.

I couldn't take it anymore. Alice did get frustrated usually but nothing like this. Her usually bubbly personality overwhelmed most things that irritated her. She would only stay frustrated for a small amount of time.

"Alice, what the hell is wrong?" I asked in a voice to quiet and fasted for a human to hear.

Her aura was still mostly frustrated but now concern was mixed in. "I'm sorry Jasper, I'm guessing my emotions are annoying you a bit."

"Yeah, but I don't like to see you upset," I pushed a wave of calm towards her.

"Thanks, it's just that I can't find our future or really anything around this school."

"Why, Jacob isn't in the school is he?"

"He better not be."

"He might have just made a decision to come here for some reason."

"All the same," she was now frowning and glaring at the table. The only reason Jacob and Alice don't like each other would be when he erases our future. Other than that the two get along ok.

Something had been buzzing inside me for all of the day. It was eating slowly at the edge of my consciousness, trying to claw its way into my mind and be identified. My mind was concerned with other things making its journey a lot more difficult.

I could notice it but it was not as annoying as my thirst. Even though I had hunted the previous night my throat singed when a gust of air or movement would blow the humans' scents my way. This way of life was difficult but it was getting easier. Every day that passed I became more in control, even if in only a minute proportion.

Alice went back to looking for our future. The _thing_ was getting closer; it was trying to become identified. I sighed in defeat and tried to figure out what it was.

It was my power finding something but the emotion was faint and about everywhere. It was fear; it floated smoothly in all of the girls' minds.

There was usually fear when we came to a school but it came from everyone. This only came from the female students. I wished I had Edward's power; I needed to know why they had fear if not from us.

_Edward, if you're not listening, listen. If you are, hear this._ I shouted in my thoughts, Edward's classroom was not far from ours, he should hear me. _There is fear in all the girl students. I don't know why though, please investigate if you can._

GROUP Rosalie's point of view

Emmett and I had just joined Alice and Jasper on the way to lunch. Alice was giddy – well she was always giddy but this was more than usual.

"Alice, what is it?" I sighed.

"Why must there be something happening for me to be excited?" she asked back.

"Oh, there isn't. There only is when you're extra excited." She stuck her tongue out at me and then smiled.

"Yeah, there is something. Edward has made a plan to stop the persistent humans."

"What is it Alice?" Emmett asked, his playful nature took over. Though he really was up for anything and could be excited easily as well.

"You'll have to ask Edward," she teased. My little sister could be a pain.

As we walked into the cafeteria a group of boys were staring at me. Stupid humans, Emmett is holding my waist, don't they notice anything. I looked over to them and grimaced like they were pieces of shit. They took that hint and looked away; some of them kept glancing back to me and quickly looking away.

_Must it always be the same damn thing, _I thought and tried to focus my attention on my love instead of perverts across the cafeteria.

A chair squeaked beside me and Edward sat down, "Unfortunately Rose I think it is." I knew I gave him grief with my complacent thoughts but ever since the Volturi incident Edward tried joke about the annoying things in life. He was a kind brother.

"Thanks Rose, that's really sweet of you," he smiled and teased. Yes, he was a kind brother, but did he have to embarrass me? He chuckled. While I fought back the need to punch him in the face.

He didn't respond, at least he has some common sense. Alice was close to jumping up and down in her seat. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder to restrain her.

"Ok, before Alice explodes," Emmett chuckled, "what's this all about?"

"Why doesn't the know-it-all tell you herself?" Edward said.

"I _was_ trying to be polite. But since you insist I might as well," replied Alice.

She whispered quickly and quietly. "Ok, you know how that girl said we need to make our relationships known?" We all nodded. "Well this is how it's going to happen …" She whispered even quicker. All the humans probably wouldn't even be able to see her mouth moving.

"Ok, ready and go." She whispered as a girl sat up from her table and walked over to us.

"Hi, I'm Abby," the girl stared straight at Edward. "I wondered, would you would like to sit with us?" Her question was directed only to Edward.

"I'm sorry but I want to sit with my family," he answered.

"Well at least introduce yourself," she was trying hard to do a puppy dog look. It looked closer to a moose.

"I guess I can do that much," he sat up and looked to Bella.

She smiled and grabbed his shirt. She pulled him down and kissed him. The girl – Abby – eyes widened. Bella and Edward seemed lost, I growled to quiet for the girl to hear so they would stop.

Bella pulled away and smiled and said, "Hurry back."

Abby glared at her as she walked Edward to her table. The girls there seemed in moderate shock, Edward had to cough to get their attention.

"Hello, I'm Edward Whitlock, nice to meet you," he smiled and they all seemed to go into shock again.

I looked to Alice, her eyes were glazed. She was looking into the future. I didn't see why she didn't just watch and be patient. Then she lost her balance and almost fell, Jasper just caught her.

"Alice why didn't you just watch it while it's happening?" he laughed.

"It's gone," she spoke the words so they almost sounded like a question.

Then the cafeteria doors swung open and Kristine walked in. I swear I saw Jasper stiffen. I stared at the girl, a look of concern washed onto her face when she saw Edward. She quickly covered it up and walked over to him.

"Hello… umm … was it Edward?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. Humans have such weak memories.

"Abby," she turned to her, "why didn't you invite all the new kids? I'm sure they would want to know people as well."

She walked over to us, "Hey guys, do you want to meet our group as well?" We stood up and followed her. I think I like this girl, she's trying to help us again. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Introduce yourselves guys," she told the group of girls. The group told us there names in a clockwise order. Abby was glaring at Kristine for ruining her plan. We walked back to the table.

Kristine sat down with her friends, Abby kept glaring. "What?" she asked in an innocent voice.

I laughed quietly and Edward, Alice and Jasper just stared. Their eyes stared straight ahead, glazed.

"What?" Bella asked while rubbing Edward's arm.

"I think I found out why everyone is scared," answered Jasper.

**Could I get just one review. It would make me very happy :)**


	9. Splat Explore

**This chapter doesn't really hold anything important. Kind of a filler. **

**Sorry for not updating, I really just forgot.**

SPLAT Alice's point of view

I was completely confused. There was no other way of saying it. I refused to think about it though and concentrated on what I was doing.

I was at home, after lunch school was a blur. At the table Jasper had uttered the sentence that made me more confused and everyone else understand. But I was sure it wasn't true. Dang I can't think about that, Edward was near.

Repeating today's events wouldn't give him information. I focused on what happened today.

"_I think I found out why everyone is scared," answered Jasper. He looked over to Kristine and looked over her figure. "Look." _

_We all looked at her then. Jasper said that the girls were scared of her, I know knew why. I hadn't noticed before but for a girl she was extremely buff. Her legs were long; she stood at about six foot. They were also heavily muscled and bulged under her flesh. Her arms were as well. The biceps were large and rolled with her movements._

"_Oh," Bella said, a great speech person wasn't she. _

"_So she's muscled, big deal. She seems really nice," said Rosalie. She never seemed to be this kind to a human. _Or well sh… shut it Alice.

"_Oh Rose, your just so wonderful," Emmett said a little louder than necessary. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her ferociously. Many of the guys in the cafeteria sighed at the loss._

_I guessed it was my turn so I took Jasper to the lunch line and while waiting he lifted me up so I could kiss him. _

Our relationships had officially gone public. We all hoped that would be the end of it. So far it seemed it was.

The truck with the things we had ordered arrived. We had to pay heaps for the quick delivery but it was worth it. The house looked almost exactly like the one in Forks. Most of our houses looked that way, Esme wanted to change the normal white colour scheme.

Everyone was painting the walls. I was painting me and Jasper's room. I had one bucket of yellow paint and one of red. I would slowly fade the red at the bottom to yellow at the top. One wall was already done.

Jasper was painting the dining room. Esme was painting the living room. Carlisle was painting his study. Edward was painting his and Bella's room. Rosalie was painting her and Emmett's room. Bella was helping Nessie paint her room. Emmett was painting the game room.

Bella had come in earlier asking to borrow the paint. She came back in quickly. I was too distracted to look to see what she was doing with it. Suddenly I heard a huge splash sound coming from Nessie's room.

I ran to investigate. The carpet was covered in plastic, unlike my room which only had a little of the plastic lining around the edges incase it dripped. In the corner of the room was a huge pile of balloons.

Bella and Nessie stood in the middle of the room with yellow specks all over their fronts.

"Ok Nessie your turn," Bella said. Nessie picked up a balloon and hurled it into the wall. It burst and made a huge splat of green next to a huge splat of yellow. The green specked on their clothes now as well.

I was the first to come down and I stopped all the others coming to the room.

"They're ok, painting methods. Go back to what you were doing," waved them off. Emmett and I stayed; he pushed past me to the room and laughed at the wall.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Are you done?" Nessie asked back.

"No," he answered.

"Then off you go," she shooed him out of the room. Then she looked at me with the same expression she used on Emmett.

I walked back to my room. I started painting as quickly as possible. I was done in a few minutes. I ran back to Nessie's room with the paint buckets.

"Need more paint?" I asked. They had continued to hurl the paint at the walls and one was now coved in different coloured splats. I didn't like that they had ruined their outfits but it looked to fun for me to care.

"Yep, we'll help you fill more paint in the balloons," said Bella holding a huge pack of balloons that had hardly any left. There were two more empty packets in the corner.

"I have a better idea," I ran to my room and grabbed something out of my bag and then ran back.

"A gun?" asked Nessie.

"A paint ball gun, I have a packet of different colours here for you to reload. I'll use the balloons," I skipped over and filled some balloons with the remaining paint.

"I shot using the gun," yelled Nessie.

"Great, Emmett's coming. Take cover, he has his own balloons." Sure enough Emmett came with a stack of balloons and Jasper was there two. The balloons stacked to his chin.

I winked at Bella, she understood in a second. "Put those over there," I gestured to the pile. Bella snuck behind them and closed the door. Before anyone of us could throw a balloon Nessie had shot paint balls around them, silhouetting their forms.

"You missed," Emmett grinned.

"No, I got you perfectly." She smiled and pointed to the wall behind them. They turned and looked at the silhouettes. They turned back and Nessie got Emmett in the middle of the forehead.

That was all the invitation we needed. Balloons were flying everywhere. Emmett was dodging Nessie's shots while throwing balloons in every direction. I jumped over the balloons aimed at me and grabbed a stack of balloons.

Then something wet hit my back. I turned and threw a balloon and it hit Jasper right in the shoulder. Nessie was shooting everywhere trying to get Emmett who running so fast it was hard for me to keep up. One of her shots got Bella.

She threw the balloon at Nessie which she dodged and hit right beside my face. "Oh, it's on." I growled and threw four balloons, two hit Bella and two hit Emmett who ran in front of Bella at the wrong time.

The game continued until Edward burst through the door. We all turned and smothered him in balloons. He joined the fight, throwing some balloons straight at Jasper's back. Everyone was running so fast that I just threw randomly, some hit people and others skimmed someone but most landed on the wall.

Unfortunately we ran out of balloons. The room was covered in paint. Luckily every part seemed to be covered. It looked amazing and completely random at the same time.

Everyone had been covered in paint and we had to jump out the window so we didn't drip it on Esme's carpet.

"Nessie, you looked in the forest didn't you?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Is there a river near here by any chance?"

EXPLORE Renesmee's point of view

I went back on my day, I had only explored a little bit of the forest.

_I was walking through the tall trees. I wanted to take my time and focus on the forest. I breathed in and out heavily, trying to get as much scent in as possible. I looked at every plant, stroked every tree. The soil was soft and damp under my bare feet; I had taken off my shoes. _

_I could hear animals scurrying above me. I looked up to see two squirrels; they ran into the tree quickly. The wind was ruffling the leaves of ferns. They rubbed against each other and some lost a few leaves._

_There was an ant mound under one fern. I stroked the dirt, it was dryer there. The ants scurried into their home. Most of them had dropped the things they were carrying to run into their home. I picked up the small leaves and broken berries and placed them by the entrance. _

_I walked away and lay on the ground to get a better view. Five ants came out and grabbed the items before disappearing into the mound again. _

_I heard the faint sound of running water. I walked in that direction, eyes shut. I let my ears and nose lead the way. The smell of the cool, moist air blew my way. I walked faster. _

_I opened my eyes. There was a small stream in front of me. I let my feet dangle in the knee deep water. I could see it would get wider further north but I stayed. _

_I rested on the ground and played with a pebble in my hand. I stroked it's lumpy but smooth surface. I squeezed it in my hand. I opened to fund the rubble. I released it in the water; the small bits of rock sank._

_I grabbed another rock and ground it in my hand until it was dust. When I let it fall onto the water it swirled. The dusty water mixing with clean moved along with the flow of the water. It twisted and turned with the uneven surface of the water._

_My mind drifted as I stared at the river. I slept for a bit. I walked back to the house, it wasn't far. I had only covered a minute area, about two square kilometers. _

"Yeah, there is a stream about two kilometers that way," I pointed in the direction of the stream.

They all took off running, small drops of point dripped off. I could feel the coolness of the wind but couldn't feel it. The paint made me feel stiff. I ran my fastest to try and keep up but it didn't help, they still ran at a slow, leisurely pace.

I grumbled, "Stupid fast vampires." It was low and I hoped they wouldn't hear it.

"Your half human honey, it's not possible for you to be as fast as us," Mum said kindly. Dang it, why do they always hear.

"Plus we're just so much more awesome than you," Uncle Emmett can be such a meathead. Dad chuckled.

"Dad, my mind is my private area."

"Translation, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD." I loved Aunt Alice.

I could smell the cool moisture in the air. In a matter of seconds we stepped out to the water. I took the opportunity I had. I ran to the water and kicked it at Emmett. He smiled and then I felt two huge hands at my waist. They threw me into the air and I landed one hundred meters up the river.

It was deeper here. Then I saw Emmett flying after me. He landed with a huge splash in the water.

Everyone else came running along the bank. "Don't you ever do that to my daughter again. What if the river turned and she landed on some boulders?"

"Dad, c'mon, I'm not a fragile little human."

"You're fragile enough," he stated. His tone made his statement final.

Everyone washed the paint off. Soon I was free of the gooey paint that had covered my body. My clothes were officially ruined and so was everyone elses.

**Review please, anyone who does is awesome.**


	10. Bored Fight

**Sorry that I took so long to update. I don't even want to bore you with exuses so I'll tell you the plain truth.**

**In word I type this story up, but I'm a few chapters ahead of you guys. So I could update quickly but I just don't. I'm sorry for making you guys wait (however small ammount that is) **

BORED Edward's point of view

I never knew high school could be this, uneventful. I guess it's just because so much happened last time but it feels, just so boring. It's been two months since we first moved here and since the first week it's been almost tormenting monotony.

What I would give for sleep at this moment. I was listening to a lecture the teacher was giving that I swear I had heard 100 times already. I could probably walk up in front of the class and do it ten times better than him.

Everyone had basically forgotten our existence already. They left us alone for the most part. Even the teachers seemed to look over us in class. A lot of the teacher's were envious when we humbled them, some were even angry. Resulting, they never ask us questions and practically ignore us.

If it were possible to die of boredom I'm pretty sure I would be dead and gone by now.

It was too boring and I was going to put a stop to it. I pretended to listen to what the teacher was saying. There was a spot that I remembered was confusing my first time. I frowned and tried to make a completely confused expression.

The teacher spotted my moment of weakness. "Ok class do you understand now? Mr. Whitlock, what's the answer?" He gestured to a problem written on the board. He looked like he was bracing himself. _I hope to god he gets this wrong._

"Um … is it … 26.5," the teacher looked dumbfounded. The shock soon wore off, _Ca-Ching, he chanted in his head._

"No, it is 25. 725," he explained it again in a shortened form.

Finally the bell rang; I practically jumped out of my seat and had to remind myself to walk slowly to the door.

Bella walked by my side. She whispered in a shocked tone, "What the hell, even I knew the answer to that."

"Humoring them Bella, it's been boring I want something to do."

"I don't know, just something to get us a little attention. Make us look more normal."

"And how exactly will we do that?"

"Humans like attention, they like to be noticed and be liked. Humans do things wrong and humans are good at things and bad at others."

"So what? We've already been acting like this for two months. We can't just change right out of the blue."

"No, but we can change some things, we only started putting algebra in class today right?"

"Right …" she was definitely confused. She made the answer sound like a question.

"So let's say I'm terrible at trig."

"Yeah," she was starting to get interested. I guessed the past couple of months had been boring to her as well. "What else?"

"I don't know, maybe Emmett could be good at swimming and we could be terrible. Humans have faults; so far we haven't had many."

"Cool, I'm so being better than you at something though."

"Sure, sure," I'd let her have fun. It was just a game.

FIGHT Alice's point of view

God this was boring, I swear I was slowly petrifying in my seat from lack of stuff to do. Nothing had happened this past two months apart from the first week.

The teachers voice was a dreary hum, I couldn't seem to concentrate on the words. Then again, I wasn't trying to listen. I stared out the window and in the forest. I was looking at a bird make her nest. She placed the small twigs, feathers and leaves in a rough circle with her small beak. I watched her feathers ruffle with the wind.

I heard the shrill ring of the bell. I stood up lazily to go to lunch. Jasper held my hand as we walked. I smiled up at him, he smiled back but his jaw was clenched. It was still difficult for him.

Edward and Bella were already there, they were sitting on the table whispering about something.

"What is the secret, guys?" I asked.

"What, you didn't see anything?" Edward asked.

"You know I haven't seen anything for months," I completely hated that. Some reason the future was blank. I had yelled at Jacob a lot thinking it was somehow his fault but it had proved not to be.

"Sorry, I'm just … savoring the moment. Who would have thought we would make a plan and know-it-all Alice not know anything about it." He laughed, I frowned which in turn made him laugh harder.

"So are you going to tell me or what?" I asked and glared at him.

"Okay …" he whispered the plan in my ear. I got more excited than I would have thought possible. There was tension building in my muscles and I had to sit down before I would start bouncing. That didn't stop my leg from bouncing though. I'm pretty sure people wouldn't have seen it though.

Rose and Emmett came in not long after. I looked over to Edward; he assured me Rose was already in on it.

I stood up – making the loudest noise with my chair as possible – and walked over to Emmett and Rose and glared at her. We were in the middle of the cafeteria and many of the students' eyes were already following me.

"Rosalie," I put as much acid in my tone as possible. She looked shocked. I was good at this acting thing.

"Hey Alice, what's wrong," she tried to sound innocent yet guilty at the same time. She was as good as me.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" I death glared her again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emmett looked blank. Not really a good actor or maybe no one had told him.

"I'm talking about my shoes being on your feet," I started yelling. Anyone who wasn't watching before was definitely watching now.

"No they're not," she wasn't quite talking but not yelling either.

"Yes. They. Are," I yelled, I was pretty sure every eye was on us now.

"I only did it because you stole my purse," she blurted out just like normal teenager would do.

"Well I only did that because you stole my belt."

"Well you stole my necklace."

"You stole bracelet."

"You stole my moisturizer." We were edging closer now, our hands clenched to fists.

"You stole my nail polish."

"You stole eyeliner."

"Well I had run out."

"Bitch."

She slapped me across the face, it was just as soft as a humans but I still turned my head for affect. I rubbed my cheek and balled my fist. A line of curses flew out my mouth as I tackled her.

She cursed as well and dodged my punch. She rolled me below her and punched my eye; I cursed louder and pushed her off me. I jumped up and she signaled me forward.

I scratched down her arm and kneed her in the gut. She pushed me off her and kicked my side.

Then the teachers stepped in. They pulled Rosalie away from me; she kicked me one more time then surrendered.

I held back a laugh when she winked and mouthed sorry too quick for a human to notice. Did she think she hurt me? Duh, obviously not. I doubt this would affect our relationship at all, if not make it better. Fighting was fun; we had done a lot to teach Bella how to fight in case the Volturi called in again.

People had gathered round, I ground and grabbed the eye Rosalie had 'punched'. People asked if I was alright. I said I was fine…ish. I refused to go to the nurse and once they knew I was ok I got 3 detentions and Carlisle would have to come to school.

I couldn't help but laugh as I imagined his face.

**Review please.**

**Also, any readers. Please tell me how often you would like me to update. But please make it actually possible. I haven't finished the story on my computer.**


	11. Teenagers Normal

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I have been reading a lot and haven't been on here often because my dad took the lap top away. Sorry to anyone who had to wait.**

TEENAGERS Carlisle's point of view

I had been sent home early. The hospital was practically empty and the other doctors and nurses said they could handle the rest. As I left I peered through I window to see three of the staff playing poker and one reading a book.

I was tempted to run back in there and catch them off guard but I didn't. They would get in trouble from the boss.

I walked slowly to my car. My feet dragged, I felt guilty for leaving the hospital. What if a crash victim came in and the others didn't know how to treat them? What if the machines break down and they have to look after the patients manually?

I knew it was silly; the other doctors could handle the hospital. Plus, if they needed me they would call.

So now I was sitting in my new library reading a new book on macular degeneration. The author was a doctor who spent years after he retired studying the disease. It held knew facts that I didn't even know. There was always something for filling in learning new things, especially when it can help someone.

Esme was at work in the garden. It had been neglected by the previous owner of the house. Weeds were everywhere and today Esme was working on removing those.

I was distracted from the book by the annoying ringing of the phone. I placed my bookmark in the book – though I didn't need to I had great memory – and went to answer it. I took my time; humans don't normally answer the phone before the first ring is over.

"Hello this Carlisle Whitlock speaking," I answered on the phone.

"Hello Carlisle, this is Mrs. Granger. I'm from your children's school; we would like you to come to the school."

"Oh… what happened?"

"Two of your children got in a fight, we would like you to come to the school and talk with the principal if that is possible."

"I'll be right there." I hung up the phone and went to grab my coat.

"What was that about?" Esme called from the yard.

"I need to go to the school, the kids got in a fight."

"Hmm, yes that's good dear," she really was concentrating.

As I drove to the school I tried to figure out what was going on. My children had never been in a fight at school, well at least one where I had to be phoned. I wondered what had happened. Did one child flirt too much with one of my children? Did someone find their singer and not be able to resist?

I sped up; I needed to know what happened and now. I arrived at the parking lot a few minutes later and had to remind myself to walk human pace to the principal's office.

I peered through the windows. Alice and Rosalie sat in cheap, plastic chairs. They had turned their bodies as much as possible away from each other.

I knocked on the side of the door frame. The principal motioned me in with her hand.

"Hello Dr. Whitlock, I'm Mrs. Darcy, the principal. I trust that Mrs. Granger has informed you of what happened."

"Yes," it wasn't exactly a lie but I didn't know much about what happened.

"You see Dr. Whitlock, in this school we don't except fights. Brevard High has a reputation to being a very well mannered school. We haven't had a fight here in almost a decade and even it wasn't as large as this. And to think it started over something so insignificant."

"Well, they are teenagers." I had no idea what this was about but the statement seemed to make sense to her.

"It still isn't acceptable. The fight may have influenced younger students here and we don't want any more brawls around at this school. I know your children are new here so they will have a small pardon and I want to discuss the punishment."

"What would you normally have as a punishment?" I asked. I still had no clue to what they had done so I let her decide.

"Normally the students would each receive a month's detention but since they may not know the rules here well they will only have two weeks. The last time we had a fight like this one student had to have anger management classes but it was different then. I think it could be settled with a discussion with you and your wife."

"I will be sure to do that," I said sternly and looked at both of my children.

"I hope you shall. I understand it must be hard looking after all of your children Dr. Whitlock but you must express the seriousness of this to them. Children must learn to behave and I hope you do what is necessary to make sure that they do."

I choked back a chuckle. She thought fights were terrible; we normally had about 5 a week.

"Now," she spoke to my daughters, "I don't want this to ever happen again. I hope you will understand the rules now and not have a wrestling match in front of the entire school. You will proceed to the detention room next door every day after school. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," they both answered.

Then the bell rang. "You can now take your children Dr. Whitlock. I'm sorry if this has interrupted your schedule."

"Not at all Mrs. Darcy, children, after you." I motioned them to the door and looked at them sternly. After we were out of earshot of the humans Alice and Rose cracked up.

"Now, please explain what is going on?"

NORMAL Bella's point of view

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and I were sitting at the dining room table. We were discussing ways to make us look even more human. We had a few good ideas. They might not make us look extremely human but it would stop us from looking perfect.

I heard the gravel crunching as a car sped down our long driveway, soon after Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie walked through the door. Alice and Rose were smiling ear to ear but Carlisle just looked confused. We needed to tell him our plans.

_You thought it up Edward; you tell him, _I thought before my shield snapped back in place.

"So, Carlisle … how did the meeting with the principal go?"

"It went ok since I had no idea what happened and why," he glared at Alice and Rosalie.

"Basically Alice and I had a fake fight," Rose said.

"Why?"

"Ask Edward," she gestured to him with her head while looking at her nails.

"Why did they have a fake fight Edward?"

"Well we were bored with living our perfect lives. We have perfect records and I wanted to shake it up a bit."

"Meaning..."

"Well, we have a few ideas here." I pointed to the sheet I was writing our ideas on.

He walked up to the table and sat down at the end beside Esme and Jasper.

Everyone was looking at me, then I realized why. "Oh," I grabbed the sheet and started reading out the list. "Ok uh …

"One: Edward sucks at algebra …

"Two: Rosalie will suck at swimming, guess who wrote these."

"Emmett," everyone said at once except for said person who yelled Edward.

"Three," I continued, "Alice has a temper …

"Four: Jasper gets sun burnt …

"Five: Actually have some dirt on our clothes once in a while …

"Six: I'm gonna look awesome with a new hair style. Emmett… what?"

"Humans get new styles every so often," he said innocently.

"Seven: Everyone is going to have a few wounds from a 'camping trip'."

"Like what?" Carlisle asked.

"I was thinking since I did really well doing fake wrinkles for you guys I would work to be able to make fake cuts and scratches. I'm really good at them." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal several gashes, grazes, cuts and even a very real and old looking scar.

"Eight: Everyone will have to eat a whole plate of food at school. And that's about it."

"I have a theory about that," Edward asked.

"Yeah, what is it."

"Well, a lot of the humans think we are all like anorexic or something. They are going to think it's strange if we all of a sudden start eating normally."

"That's actually a good point; let's not eat a heap of food then. All who agrees to the proposition say Aye," Alice said.

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Nay"

"Wait what?"

"I like food, it tastes nice," I said shyly.

"You don't seriously like it, do you?"

"Well, not the texture or having to barf it up after woods."

"Exactly," Alice said, officially ending the argument. Yeah I'm strange, I get it. The only vampire in the universe who likes food.

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**Please review.**


	12. Soccer Ignore

**I know, I haven't updated in forever but this time it was seriously not my fault. My dad went to townsville and took the computer with the story saved on it with him. Yes, admitidly I could have gone the extra bit of work and updated sooner but I didn't so sorry.**

**Well, read on.**

SOCCER Emmett's point of view

A new day, a new week and hopefully a lot less boring time at school. Rose and I had arrived earlier at school. Since the 'fight' Alice and Rosalie had to pretend to dislike each other. Meaning, we would have to find new friends and a new table to sit with at lunch.

Not much of our awesome plan would be put to use today. Swimming started tomorrow so Bella couldn't suck at that yet. The sun hadn't been out so Jasper wasn't sun burnt. We didn't leave to go 'camping' this weekend so none of us were hoisting fake scratches. And lastly I hadn't even gotten a new hairstyle.

So basically, not much on today. Still we were actually preoccupied with doing something so it wouldn't be as horrible as lately. Hopefully.

Rose and I walked to the oval. Many of the humans hung out here in the morning. The guys would play sports to impress the girls who would be watching on the sideline. This is where we would find our new group.

A bunch of boys were playing soccer. I walked over to them. I heard one of them whisper Brandon to another and they all turned in my direction.

"Hey, um … it's Edward right?"

"No, that's my little brother I'm Emmett."

"Sorry dude, what are you doing here though. I haven't seen you here before."

"I was just wondering if I could play?" I asked.

"No problem, I'm Matt and this Trey and Tim."

"Hi"

"Well, you're gonna have to join their team." He pointed across the field to two short guys.

I walked over to the two. They were juggling the soccer ball and head butting it to each other. I had to bite my lip not to yell show offs. I knew I could do way better than them. When you can move your limbs under the ball at lightning speed and can calculate what angle your limbs need to be at and where in a heartbeat you can most definitely juggle a soccer ball. _1._

"Hi, I'm Emmett. Can I play on your team?" I asked, distracting one boy so he had to dodge the soccer ball coming towards his head.

"Yeah, sure. I'm Travis and this is Isaac," the shortest boy said.

"Call me Zac," the taller of the two said. They would both look small against the other team. I would laugh to know what I looked like beside them.

"You do know how to play, right?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, sort of," of course I knew how to play. Everyone knows how to play soccer. Even if they can't play it well. "I know you can't handball it. You can't purposely kick people's legs. If the ball goes out …"

"You don't need to list everything you know. Just play."

Apparently our team had the ball first. I jogged alongside Travis. He passed it to me and I passed slowly – even for a human – to Zac. I wanted them to see I wasn't very good and wanted them to teach me some tricks. Humans do that for each other… right?

"Emmett," Zac yelled and passed me the ball. I kicked it towards the goal. It got in, but only just. I was hoping Matt would jump so it wouldn't go in the goal but he didn't do it early enough. I would have to play a lot worse.

Since there was no goalie, Trey kicked it from the goal. It didn't go far and wasn't near any of his teams players.

Travis got the ball; he was fast for a human. Twisting around the other players and doing tricks with the ball so they couldn't take it. I'm guessing he was the best soccer player in school. I didn't think I wanted to take that title from him.

He had such a large grin on his face as he scored a goal. I really didn't want to be better than him; he was enjoying himself too much. Zac seemed to be a good player too. He had scored 3 goals and Travis had scored 5.

I had only scored one by the end. Most of the time I 'accidently' kicked the ball the wrong way, so it just missed its target.

"Good job team. Emmett you might want to work on your aim a bit. I can help if you like." Yes, humans do help each other out.

"Thanks, that'd be cool. Maybe I could sit with you guys today." I made it sound like a question.

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh … could rose sit with us as well." I turned my head in her direction. She forced a smile at the guys.

"Yes, she can," they answered a little too quickly for my liking.

"Okay, see you at lunch." I waved at them.

"Yeah … bye." I caught a glimpse of them still staring at Rose. I bent down and pecked her on the lips.

When we weren't in their range of vision I said, "Rose, please be nice to them. They can't help but stare at you."

"I know, I will. I'm in this plan as well remember."

"I'm just checking," I said and kissed her.

IGNORE Rosalie's point of view

I knew everyone was watching me. Well, more than usual. Most of the guys still did look at me when they thought I wouldn't notice. Now was different, now everyone was watching. I was glad that I was not invisible anymore. People were watching me; I was the centre of attention. Too bad that I knew they were looking at me for the wrong reasons.

The fight between me and Alice had brought attention to us. Everyone stared at me.

Actually, it was getting a little annoying.

Every move I made was analyzed. What? Did they think I was going to pounce on them? I was given a wide berth by all the girls. I would have laughed at them cowering close to the wall or hiding with their heads in their lockers stealing glances my way as I walked by. But I didn't laugh; I didn't want to look like a complete maniac.

We had been at the school for around thirty minutes. We were sitting on the bricks that lined the garden. They were about knee high, a good seat when the other tables were filled.

I looked down at the book we had to read for English. I had already read _Emma_ twice and with my vampire memory that meant I could basically recite it.

Emmett was pretending to be reading it over my shoulder. Instead we just whispered to each other to quiet and fast for anyone to notice.

"Alice is here," he whispered, "look up, glare and walk away."

"I remember the plan Emmett," I whispered back angrily.

I looked up to see Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella enter the courtyard. Alice looked my way; I glared, slammed the book shut and walked away.

More people stared after that little tantrum. Alice had her back to me and was folding her arms. Though on her right side her thumb came up and then down again the repeated. It was the signal for 'good job'. Kind of lame but still it's good to know you've done well.

Emmett grabbed my waist. Travis, Zac, Matt, Trey and Tim were approaching. I didn't notice on the soccer field how short Travis and Zac were. They were both shorter than me. Their heads went up to Emmett's chest. They had to crank their necks up to see his face.

The other boys were taller, still looking slightly short compared to Emmett. They each were a few inches taller than me, but that didn't count much. I was tall for a girl, taller than Bella at least and she was about the average height of the girls here.

Most of them weren't good looking. They were small teenagers who needed to fill their bodies out. Their faces didn't do them justice either. It was most likely just me though; I did live in a house of vampires. Their features weren't perfect like ours.

Emmett was talking to them about their game this morning. He wanted to be taught some tricks. Things he could already do better than a champion soccer player, but supposedly couldn't. That's what he spent the last few minutes doing. Chatting about sports and clinging to me when one of the boys stared too long.

Alice walked briskly down the hallway. Not even stealing a glance my way as she passed us. I guess that would be how it would be between us at school from now on. I knew it was pretend but it still stung a bit.

She was my sister after all.

**You know, reviews are happiness, everyone I get is awesome. I'll try to reply to anyone who does review.**


	13. Gym Sun Burnt

**Yeah, I know. I haven't updated in ... let me see ... oh about 2 months. Sorry about that, the computer had a bug and the other one didn't have the new word on it so I couldn't write the story. So to the wonderful people who read this story I'm sorry.**

**Here is the new chapter any way. Hope you like it.**

GYM Bella's point of view

Today's the day I will be more human. The day I will sink. The day when swimming will start.

Edward and the others taught me how to swim terribly. Now I looked like a fish out of water when in the water. Did that even make sense?

In easier to understand language, I will suck at swimming in front of everyone. I'm good at sucking … after ages of practicing it.

****Flash back****

_The whole family was following my daughter. She knew the woods the best since that was where she was every day._

_She was directing us to the river again, but this time in the calmer almost pond-like spot._

_The woods weren't thinning, it was strange. We broke out to the pond straight from the crowded woods. Most of the other areas where the river was the trees thinned before we reached them but not here._

_My mind didn't linger on the thought long because before I knew it I had been tackled into the water by a huge pair of tan arms._

_I decided to play with Jacob a bit. _

_I grabbed his hands in one of mine and held them around me in my strong grip. Jacob wasn't very strong in human form – well, compared to me._

_He was now trapped; we started rising to the surface. I realized Jacob was kicking. I swam – while holding Jacob – to the bottom of the pond. It wasn't too deep, little over 4 meters._

_I clung to a rock and waited until Jacob started panicking. He begged me with his eyes to let him go. I grabbed his waist and launched him up to the surface._

_He flew above the water and splashed back in. He soon reached me at the bottom again. I wondered how high above the surface I had flung him._

_While I was pondering he swam away._

_The family had been watching the little scenario. As I popped my head out of the water they all started laughing._

_If I could blush, I would have been redder than a tomato. _

"_On with the lesson," I said casually. _

_I watched as each made their entrance to the pond. Nessie dived to the water. So did Edward, Jasper and Carlisle. _

_Alice dived too, but she did a flip in the air. No Olympian could dive like that. She did it at a thirty degree angle with no jump up._

_Rosalie was grabbed by Emmett. He carried her bridal style then slipped into a crouch. With one swift powerful movement he flew into the sky right above us. He was pelting towards us from above. We jumped out of the pond only to be hit by a massive wave on the shore. _

_Emmett stood in the now wavy and relatively less deep pond, he was grinning. Everyone – including Rose – jumped and tackled Emmett. We held him under the water for at least five minutes. Eventually we let him surface, and then my lesson began._

"_Now of course you know how to swim," Emmett said slowly. Duh and why was he talking to me like a five year old? "So now we are going to teach you how not to, in a sense."_

"_Emmett, I kind of figured that," stupid very large teddy bear._

"_Don't talk to your teacher like that." He pointed a finger at me; I grabbed it and pulled him under the water. He soon had me immobilized in his strong grip._

"_I just thought that you could give me a visual aid," I smiled. _

"_That's not such a bad idea sis. How about you try first though." _He's just waiting to embarrass me_, I thought. _

_I swam slowly; moving my arms and legs at what I thought was a reasonably human pace. I stood up after a few meters only to be submerged in many comments._

"_Bella, humans need to breathe."_

"_Not even humans go that slowly."_

"_You need to make your limbs clumsier."_

"_Actually, bad swimmers normally …"_

"_Enough please. One at a time, I couldn't really take any of that in."_

_I pointed to the person who I wanted to speak and went around._

_I had to go fast but not too fast while not moving much. I had to breathe; it's funny that I forgot that. Plus I had to make my limbs clumsy. _

_It was a long time. I had my family holding my limbs, pulling and pushing and twisting them in a way that I should do. It was hard to do, but I eventually got it. _

****End of Flash back****

So, I was standing in the change rooms. I had arranged my features into a worried expression. Swimming time.

I was very self conscious as I stepped out of the change room. I tried to cover as much of my body as possible with the towel.

I walked up to the P.E. teacher. "Um, Miss, I'm not a very good swimmer."

She bought it, but it didn't mean I was out of the lesson. "Don't worry, that's what a lesson is. Just stay in lane two."

There wasn't many in lane two, those who were seemed very skinny and uncoordinated. The guys in lane three were all staring at me. A few seemed to try and square their shoulders to look more buff.

The couch whistled and the people on the block dived. The one in my lane did a huge belly flop. I was last in my lane. All the guys in lane three were going there hardest. Trying to impress me I guessed.

It was very distracting to say the least. Their hearts were thumping so loud it made my mouth water at the sound. Their blood was rushing through their veins. Venom pooled in my mouth.

_No, _I thought, _you can't, you won't, their innocent humans._

I jumped on the block, eager to lose my senses in the water. Wait, they hadn't taught me how to dive badly. I tried to recall what the first swimmer in my lane did.

Luckily, when I did dive, I felt the water slap onto my stomach. Perfect belly-flop. I remembered how my family taught me and executed it perfectly.

I watched as swimmers in the other lane passed me. Eventually I got to the end though. Amazingly I seemed to be faster than some of the others in my lane.

Some cocky dude kept eyeing me, then when the coach went off to find some timers he spoke. "Hey, I'm Matt. You know, I could teach you a thing or two if you like."

"Thanks," I said as if I were offended.

"Sorry, but you might need a little help."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But Edward might mind." I'm sure he would, there was definitely some scenarios running through his head. It was a certain look that Edward had pointed out to me once.

"I'm sure he won't, I'd just be tutoring you."

"I'm sorry; I think he would still mind. I'll just ask Emmett, thanks for offering though." I didn't really want to hurt his feelings.

After many more laps and a few comments from the coach gym was over. I changed quickly; I would soon be back with Edward.

SUN BURNT Jaspers point of view

I never thought I would be here, like this. I was sitting in a chair, with my back facing a mirror while Alice applied way too much make up for a guy on my face.

It had been sunny for the past two days and we had gone on a 'camping trip'. It was really, a hunting trip. We had hunted on a mountain close by the town, coincidently the place where we were 'camping'.

It was sunny there too. We had to keep out of wide open spaces though. Someone might notice something glinting on the cliff edge.

So our plan could be put in use today. That's why I was here with my wife in this situation.

I had 'fell asleep in the sun' so now I was 'sun burnt'. Alice had used two cases of blush and two of another product I can't even name. She was on her third now, using an even deeper red on only some areas. She had covered me everywhere that might be seen under my clothes with the stuff. I could feel it on my skin.

"And I'm … done." She turned the chair to the mirror. I looked ridiculous but the worst part about it was that it was believable. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think it looks believable," I replied, "but I look ridiculous."

"You're still handsome as ever to me," she smiled and leant over to kiss me. She before her lips touched mine Emmett stepped through the door.

"Wow Jazz, you look like a lobster," he laughed. I sent a wave of itchiness over to him. He started scratching.

"Well, at least I'm not a monkey." I laughed at him.

"Stop Jasper, Emmett's the last one and I want him staying still." I stopped when my wife said so. Everyone else had a little bit of sun burn as well, just not as much as me.

Alice was done in a few minutes. I braced myself for school.

The drive there wasn't that bad. Everyone kept their mouth shut. Mostly because if they started feeling funny I would send them either confusion so they forgot what they were thinking or such strong calm it would have sent any human to sleep.

We arrived in the parking lot. I kept repeating _please don't laugh, please don't laugh, _continuously in my mind.

"Jasper, just stop, please. If they are going to laugh just calm them. You are the one who can control emotions." Edward said.

"That would be strange though. The humans wouldn't know …" He cut me off mid sentence.

"Just a little bit Jasper, so they won't laugh."

"Okay," I sighed and stepped out into the parking lot. Yes, there were a few stares. Well, actually, everyone in the parking lot was staring, luckily that wasn't very many. We'd arrived a little later than usual. So I wouldn't have too much torture.

I tried to walk slowly to the buildings but Alice didn't. She ended up skipping to the building and I was dragged behind her.

There were more people inside the school, people beside their lockers or chatting to their friends. Well, let's just say they weren't chatting for long.

I walked a quick human pace to the corner. The humor was rising behind me in the hall. I calmed them down so they wouldn't laugh. That would seriously be the last straw. Basically no one ever got sun burnt here; there wasn't enough sun for that.

I was seriously considering pounding Emmett for this. It was Mister Teddy-bear's idea. You know what, that might just be a good idea.

I laughed and cackled in my head. Edward was gave me a look, it was the "stop what you're thinking right now" look. It was common since sometimes I might remember what happens at night. I guessed I could stop laughing like a lunatic in my head.

"You already have," Edward muttered.

He turned down the hallway, Bella trailing by his side. So now I was going to class, with only Alice to comfort me. It would be a lot harder to hide when you can't run. Emmett was so going to pay for this.

As I sat down in my assigned seat the teacher peered up over his spectacles. Surprise shone from him then it quickly changed to amusement.

He seemed to gain the confidence to jeer me. Most humans kept their distance, even teachers. Well, he wasn't exactly getting any closer to me though.

"Mr. Whitlock, what happened to you, stay in the sun all day? Don't see much sunburn around these parts."

"I fell asleep, it's not my fault that my brothers didn't wake me," I replied irritably. I let my head fall on the desk and tried to bury it there.

When I looked up I wished I hadn't, the whole class was staring. What, had they never seen someone sun burnt before? I felt quite self-conscious and was very relieved when the teacher got the classes attention.

"Class, I know you'd all love to stare at Mr. Whitlock for the whole lesson," many of the girls giggled, "but would you at least try to pay attention and only sneak glances."

Why did I ever agree to this?

**Relatively long. I promise this, I will update sooner. Well ... atleast try to. As I send this out I am typing up the next chapter. **

**Please review, even if it is a flame. I appreciate all reviews. **


	14. Teddy Bear Reunite

**Here's the next chapter, I updated quickly for once. Hope you like it.**

TEDDY BEAR Emmett's point of view

I couldn't get the picture of Jasper out of my head. The red tinge at every visible part of skin, the way he had to walk to pretend that he was in pain (not that he didn't normally look like he was in pain) and most of all the completely mortified expression on his face.

I was restraining myself from laughing the whole day and eventually burst when Jasper got into our car. I hoped that the car doors would cut off most of the sound of it. Jasper just glared from the back seat for Alice was restraining him. Her small arms were wrapped around his shoulders and she was trying to catch his eye.

Eventually he stopped glaring at me and turned to Alice. They stared into each other's eyes half the way home, almost like they were having a silent conversation. Then Alice broke into a huge smile and jumped onto his lap and kissed him.

"Save it for the night would ya'," I eventually shouted after the squelching sound of their kissing started to get too loud.

"You and Rose don't," Alice said as she finally surfaced. "Plus you guys are even louder at night."

"'Kay then just don't make too much mess in the back."

"Oh, I guess we can wait then. We do have some respect." Alice said as she plopped back into her seat. I swore I saw her wink at Jasper but I thought it was just because of what we had been talking about.

Morning came far too quickly. When the sun rose and shined on Rose and me we stayed in bed. Only when the clock showed 8:30 did we leave the sheets to get changed.

We descended the stairs to find only Esme standing there, cleaning.

"Where is everyone?" Rose asked.

"Left already, since you slept in, "she gestured quotation marks for the last two words, "the others left."

"But they could've made it even from now," I said.

"Maybe they want to try not speeding, I don't know just go already." She pointed to the door and gave us a hard look.

Rose and I hurried out the door, I made for the driver's seat but Rose cut me off.

"If we're in a hurry I drive," she said with a cocky smile. It suited her face well and made me wish we weren't going to school today.

Rose pushed the car hard and the engine started to whine as she continued accelerating well past the supposed limit. Her foot still pressed hard on the accelerator but the car went no faster.

We arrived in a few minutes and were still late so we ran, at a fast human pace to the classroom. There seemed to be a lot more posters on the wall then usual but I didn't spare a glance at them. My eyes were only for Rose.

Her long blonde hair trailed behind her, her smooth, white skin was positioned over her perfect bone structure. Her brown-gold eyes were filled with love as she looked back at me. Her clothes hugged her figure more closely as it was pulled back by the wind and her long legs took long strides.

I was so unbelievably glad that this creature chose me and she was mine to have for all eternity.

I skidded slightly when we stopped in front of the classroom door. It was still open but the lesson had already begun. The dreary, grey-haired teacher stared hard at us.

His monotonous voice mumbled things about being in trouble had we not been his best students in the class. He pointed to the clock, "Your late … hurry up you postponing the lesson." We power walked to our chairs and positioned ourselves in our seats. Some of the students seemed to giggle at this comment, strange sense of humor.

I stared intently at the back of the teachers head, I imagined shearing rude words there or dying it pink. It would be fun to be a hairdresser maybe that should be my career choice this time around.

The bell broke me from my fantasy of streaking old ladies hair green and blue.

When Rose and I stood I felt a lot of eyes trailing us. I held Rose tighter in a territorial kind of way but I still saw them staring out of my peripheral vision.

More people were staring as we travelled down the halls. I gradually noticed that they weren't staring at Rose; they were staring at me and … smiling.

I was normally feared but today was different; did they find something amusing about me? I wasn't the one who was bright red, yet they still stared and giggled.

In the next class even the teacher looked at me as if I was wearing a giant duck costume. I was getting very annoyed, what has made the school and who should I plan my revenge on. I would find out.

***

I was walking towards the cafeteria and was determined to find out why everyone was laughing at me. Yes, now the giggling had turned to full out laughing, soon there would be pointing and one or two people rolling on the ground. That or someone would be rolling on the ground holding a broken nose.

Either way.

I found out why as we passed the hall going to the cafeteria. Posters hung all about the walls and on some of the lockers.

I pulled one down from the wall and read.

_Lost Teddy Bear_

_Description: _

_75cm tall_

_Light brown in color with black love heart over right eye._

_Hot pink stomach and paws_

_Round black nose and big brown eyes_

_If found please return to __**Emmett Brandon **__A.S.A.P. He is missing his teddy very much and would like it back before the big scary monsters come out at night._

Above the text had a large picture of me cuddling a huge teddy bear that fit the description. I could see the small line of pixels surrounding the teddy bear that was a slightly different color than what surrounded it. Probably not noticeably photo-shopped by the humans but it was to me.

I scrunched the paper up and threw it at the wall. I knew exactly who had done this, the best graphic maker in the family.

I marched right up to the table and stood directly behind my brother. Bella sat beside him; he held her hand and rubbed circles on it.

"Edward," I said softly and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned coolly to face me, "Yes, I did do it," he said before I asked. "Why? Because Jasper asked me to and I owed him some favors," he answered the second question. "It wasn't my idea, it was his," he inclined his head pointing directly behind me.

I turned to face him. He stood there smiling smug at me while I glared. "Jasper," I growled.

"Now, we're even," he said. No, we weren't. This was far worse than a measly pink tinge.

"No, we aren't."

I ran at a fast human run at him. It was painful having to fight like this but he had to do it too. All most a fair fight… kind of.

The fight consisted of me slow punching and him ducking or dodging. After about a minute I formed a plan which he would have to play along with if he wanted to look human.

I faked a punch to the left and he dodged. Taking the opportunity I jumped slowly and tackled him to the ground. I swiped my hand around his neck and gave him a good noogie **(A/N. I don't know how to spell it). **

"Now we're even bro."

REUNITE Rosalie's point of view

"One of the best days at this school."

I agreed completely with Jasper. The day had been a hilarious and happy day for us all.

We sat on the couch telling Carlisle and Esme what had happened. Apparently Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella had all been in on it. They had left much, much earlier than usual and had told Esme what to say to Emmett and I.

The story got many laughs and the majority, surprisingly came from Emmett. He found the whole experience quite laughable. After he had cooled down, which took only a couple of minutes after the fight, he started laughing at his own stupidity and found it quite hilarious to see his own picture cuddly the teddy.

The picture had actually been of Emmett holding me tight in his arms but Edward photo-shopped it. And it did look quite believable, from a distance because of our eyesight.

After the fight of the two boys Alice and I supposedly 'made up' in front of the school.

The story was once we saw how the boys had forgiven each other we realized that our fight was stupid too. It ended with a big hug and gushing over how sorry we were.

The family had reunited and we all had sat together that lunch.

All in all a very good day.

**Kind of short I'll admit it. **

**Please review 'cause reviews make me happy and update faster. **


	15. Hair cut Missing

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry (continued to the millionth degree). I'm sorry I haven't updated. I barely use this computer anymore and the other doesn't upload anything so sorry.**

**Here's the chapter. BTW this chapter isn't just a filler like all the rest have been. I've been planning this chapter and the next for ages.**

HAIR CUT Alice's point of view

_I want to make him look silly._

_He's been embarrassed enough._

_He doesn't act like it._

_But he still has._

It was time to give Emmett a new hair style. It would have been awesome had Emmett not made fun of Jasper. Now I was fighting on what to do, make him look like a dork or make him look fantastic.

I wanted to make him look idiotic for what he put Jasper through.

Then again he has already been humiliated in front of the whole school. Plus I really wanted to push my limits and make him look good.

So once again I was faced with the decision, make him weird or make him awesome. The latter seemed to outweigh the former.

So now I was faced with an even harder decision. What to do.

I really didn't want to use a wig. So that meant I couldn't cut his hair to short.

But I didn't want to keep it to long because it wouldn't suit him.

I had to choose the former.

I was looking through some hairdressing magazines. Most of the styles required longer hair. Hair that my dear brother didn't have. This fact restricted me to only a few hair styles, none of them called to me, they just didn't seem right.

I ran down stairs to the lounge room. I found Emmett there, watching football.

I sighed, he turned to me, "What's up little sis'. Found me an awesome hairdo yet?"

I sobbed and fell to my knees repeating "I'm sorry" ten times per second.

"What's wrong," his voice lost its cheerful tone.

"I-I c-c-can't find you a g-good haircut," I sobbed.

Then he started laughing, it boomed and reverberated from the wall. "That's why you're crying," he waited and I nodded which induced another round of laughter. When he stopped he said in a joking tone, "Don't worry whatever you do I can pull it off," he struck a model pose, "just don't make me bald for the next fifty years, 'kay?"

"Okay," he gave me a light push and I went back to my room.

By morning the next day I had made my decision.

"Emmett, get your ass up here," I yelled and in less than a second he was standing in front of me.

"Oh I hope I'm not late," he said in a fake gay voice, "you see the traffic was terrible, darling, a big jam on the main road. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, just take a seat and I'll be with you in a moment." I said and went to grab my tools.

"I'd like maybe a bit off the top and the sides and maybe a bit here …," he talked like that the whole time I was cutting his hair.

I had covered the mirror so when I was done I pulled the sheet off.

Emmett fake gasped, "Oh it is wonderful, darling, I look fab-u-lous. I'll be sure to refer you to all my friends. Now I'm off," and with that he model strutted out of my room to my waiting family.

MISSING Bella's point of view

We were waiting in the living room for Alice and Emmett. I wondered what his new hairstyle would be. Many very strange and wacky ideas came into my head but I doubted Alice would have chosen any of them.

Reason One. Emmett's hair wouldn't have been long enough.

Reason Two. She would do something that would make him look good.

Luckily I didn't have to ponder much longer.

We heard a very loud voice (Emmett's duh) announce in an almost circus-like form, "Ladies, gentlemen and Jacob," Jacob hmphed while everyone else laughed, "I'm proud to announce, the one, the only … Emmett."

We looked up the stairs and there was Emmett, strutting like a super model and posing every 5 steps, with his new haircut.

The first thing I noticed was the curls, they were gone.

I thought for a while Alice had given him a hairstyle that looked like a grown out army cut but then my eyes found differences.

It was all in various different lengths, gelled up in places to show more length and volume. No hair was sticking out awkwardly though. It was kind of a scruffy, bed-head look but it suited him perfectly.

I was only disappointed with one small detail, this hairstyle made him lose most of his happy look. The curls from first glance made him look a little less scary, now it was too full on.

I wouldn't say that to Alice though, not if I wanted to keep my life.

***

We arrived at the school at the usual time we do, but the car park wasn't as it was usually. Sure there was around the same amount of cars as always but there was no one out here.

Not the usual grouping of geeks hiding behind trees, or the few seniors making out against walls. No, there was no one out.

Alice obviously noticed the same thing. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"The psychic doesn't know for once?" Emmett asked in a mocking tone.

"You know I haven't seen anything since we moved here," she snapped, touchy subject.

"I guess everyone's inside," I said, "I just don't know why."

Edward and Jasper were concentrating. I knew what they were both concentrating on.

"Everyone in there is anxious, worried, scared and some are sad," said Jasper in a very blank voice that I had learned he used when he was using his gift to the full extent.

"It's something to do with Kristine, I think, all of their thoughts are different though, I can can't quite make out what is exactly wrong," Edward said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

We walked inside the school, as we turned down the hallway we were met by a mass of bodies. Some of the students were off to the sidelines talking in whispers but the majority was standing in front of the notice board trying to look at some sheet.

I was curious and pushed my way through, trying not to touch anyone with my bare skin.

I found out what was wrong.

On the notice board, near advertisements about clubs and upcoming events was a large poster.

I made my way back to my family; they were waiting outside the mass, to see what I was going to say.

"What is it," Rosalie asked.

Both Edward and I answered at the same time, "Kristine's missing."

**Not really a cliffy but it's the closest I'm probably ever gonna get to one.**

**Please review, even if it's to say that this story sucks and I should drop it.**


	16. Search

**This chapter is dedicated to the anymonous reviewers. Though I can't actually reply and tell you how much I appreciate your reviews I still love them all the same.**

SEARCH Jacob's point of view

I was kind of annoyed at not being able to run my fastest.

I was running a race with Nessie and being half human meant she was slower than vampires and vampires are slower than me.

But the look on her face was priceless when she ran; I slowed down so I could see it, plus if I did go off as fast as I could it would down her ego. Making me a "meanie". So there was my reasoning.

I could hear all the sounds off the forest and some further away than that so I could still hear it when my phone rang. Eye of the tiger starting playing from the house.

I stopped and Renesmee kept going. As well as speed she couldn't hear as well as me. I didn't call after her, it would just sound like a bark, so I just ran my fastest back to the house.

I morphed back before I went inside and found my phone had fallen off the bench from its continuous vibrating.

Alice was calling, I answered with a "What's up".

"Jake, do you mind going into the forest to look for a girl. She's gotten lost and since she was one of the most popular girl's in school there's a big search party going out."

"Can do," I answered.

"Oh and just don't get seen. We don't want any more wolf rumors."

"I won't, you can count on me. She'll be found within the day," I said before I had realized she had already hung up.

I morphed and ran to where I could smell Nessie.

"What was that?" she asked. She was blushing angrily, moody teenagers. "Are you gonna leave again huh?"

I nodded and ran away full speed. She was small but she could still punch and I wasn't going to be close to her after this. I would explain what happened later. Right now I had duty to fill.

I ran though the forest for hours; trying to get the girl's scent, though every time I found a human's scent it turned out to be just another person who was searching for the girl.

After several more hours I smelled another human. It was far, far away from where all the others were searching.

I followed the scent for a long while and it lead to a river, the girl's scent ended there.

I was going to check on the other side. I hoped to god her scent was there. A death would really hurt a town, especially if the girl was as popular as Alice had said.

I touched the water with my paw and immediately withdrew it. The water was extremely cold. Colder than any water I had felt before. It felt colder than ice.

_Strange,_ I thought. If it was so cold, why wasn't it frozen? There was barely any current at all and not even any fish swam in it. Neither was it salty. It had been relatively warm lately, not cold.

There would have to be some strange chemical in it, probably something a local company had dumped in it, I concluded.

I was hesitant to cross the water but I did it none the less, I wouldn't have blondie call me a scared dog or puppy or something like that.

The water was even colder once I was in it. The water also felt a lot heavier than usual, it pushed against my sides like a wall of ice, yet when I paddled it still propelled just as normally as it would in a normal river.

I realized the current was taking me after a while. And was it fast, it pulled me down hill faster than I could sprint across. I wouldn't have thought it was this fast just by the look of it.

This place was creepy. I never wanted to cross it again, yet I knew I would have to so I could get back. Maybe there was another way, I hoped there was.

I sniffed about the edge and followed the river. It lead down to a lagoon. There was no little river on the other side or anything like that, it just ended here.

Then I smelt it, the same smell that was up the river. It was unbelievably strong, like it emanated from the water. I ran into the forest to morph.

I ran back and stood at the water's edge, as small big toe touched the water there came a huge splash from the middle of the lagoon.

My head whipped around to face it. There were no ripples like you would expect.

I caught a glimpse of color to my right, I turned my head and saw a fragile body splayed on the muddy bank.

I ran to her body, she wasn't gasping for breath but breathed in and out in long slow breaths. Her heart beat slowly. I touched her hand, it was as cold as the water.

As my skin touched hers her eyes flew open, her blue eyes burned into the mine. Her pupils large as orbs.

Her purple lips began to move but no sound came with them, they mouthed help before becoming slack, as did her whole body at the same time.

Her eyes didn't close; they were glassy and stared off to her side. I knew she saw nothing with them now.

I picked her body up and rapidly became aware that she wore no clothes. Half healed scratches on her body told that they had been ripped off. I knew where for I could see the jagged rocks at the rivers bottom.

I surveyed the damage done to her body as I ran. Bruises covered her body as often as the scratches did.

I also knew she was cold, freezing. Her body looked like it would be tanned if it hadn't been bleached white and purple from the cold.

I held her close, trying to convey my body's heat to hers; her color started returning but extremely slowly.

Her hair was tangled and splayed over her face. Her eyes still stared.

I looked into them, the blue was hypnotic. Deep and hard, not like the usual blue you see, these never ended.

What was strangest about them though was as I stared at the blue I could swear I saw it swirl, like deep water with a fast current. The blue spiraled and churned then grew calm.

I looked up from the sea of her eyes to find I was not far off from the searchers.

I broke through the last trees to see their worried faces. They all looked for the source of the disturbance before there eye's rested on the girl.

I interrupted before they could say anything, "I found her by a river she's very cold and I think she may have been thrown against some rocks."

One man looked like the world had been restored again he ran to me took her from my arms, "Thank you son, you've given me my little girl back." Then he stared at me with scrutiny, "Uh, who are you exactly."

"Oh, I'm a family friend of the Whitlock's; I came not a few days ago actually. Alice called me and asked me to go looking at about … um 12 o'clock maybe, I've been searching since."

"That's a fair amount of time, only Isaac, Nick and myself have been searching longer," as he said that I noticed how weary he looked.

"How long have you been searching?" I asked noting how his arms strained under his daughter's weight.

"Well, let me see. About 14 hours today and 16 yesterday, she only got lost on Saturday."

"You should rest, here, let me take her," I said, before he did he eyed his daughter and put his coat on her.

"I don't want her getting cold," he said gruffly, though I thought there was probably another reason than that.

As they lead me back I noticed one woman in a uniform ringing someone. I listened.

"Yeah, we found her," the officer said, "No, she's alive call Gertrude and I'll call Oscar. Tell them to round up the searches and come home."

She then called Oscar and repeated the phrase. Seeing there was 20 people, not including myself, in this group and there was four groups I guessed the girl was popular, or at least her parents were, having this many friends out looking for her.

We broke out of the forest after about an hour. The people dispersed and I followed the girl's father. The house they lived in was quite a fine house, not large like the Cullen's house but nice, large enough for a moderate family to have each a spacious room and a large dining and lounge room. Plus space for a few bathrooms and a laundry.

I hesitated at the door.

"Come inside, your more than welcome to a good meal."

"Okay," I was very hungry, my stomach grumbled as if to support that thought.

I walked in to find two teenage boys and a middle-aged woman waiting.

"Oh you did find her," the lady I assumed was her mother. The huddled around me. "Thank you, oh thank you. My daughter, she's safe," she thanked me, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, thanks," said the boys. They eyed me suspiciously when they saw her lack of clothing.

"You're welcome, were shall I put her?" I asked.

"I'll take her," snapped the taller boy. He was kind of buff, nothing on me but I knew he'd probably be a rugby player. He had a footy cut, smoothed down at the front and spiky at the back, I never had liked those hairstyles. Guys shouldn't have more gunk in their hair than girls.

I handed him the girl and he hurried off to a bedroom. The other boy still stared at me, I ignored it.

"I've invited him to stay for dinner," said the man to his wife.

"I was thinking the same thing, I'm sure you're starving and we'd all like to hear of how you found my girl. Take a seat, food will be up in a sec."

She hurried back to the kitchen. I took a seat at the table. It was long enough to seat six comfortably, eight if everyone squished a bit but it wasn't necessary today.

The other boy came back not ten seconds later. He sat across from me with the other boy at his right. An awkward silence filled the room.

*** _To be continued_ ***

**Wow, another filler. I'm starting to hat e how nothing happens in this story.**


	17. Dinner Questioning

**Okay, so I haven't updated in about a year, you can all hate me, I'm sorry. I've finished haunting a vampire and was so caught up with it I forgot about this story, and I've started another, which has started to get boring, so I'm going to attempt to finish this.**

DINNER Jake's point of view

The girl's father sat down at my left. "Well, I think introductions are in order. I'm Gregory, but you can call me Greg, and my wife is Anne and this is my son Joe." He gestured to the shorter boy.

"Hi," he said quickly.

"I'm Nick, Kristine's boyfriend," he accentuated the word boyfriend, I understood the feelings now.

"I'm Jacob but my friends call me Jake," I said in turn.

"So Jacob, how did you find Kristine?" he asked.

"Well, can you hear me Anne?" I said in a normal voice and she replied yes in the same manner. "Good, so I won't have to tell it twice."

"You'll have to tell the whole town," said Greg.

"I don't believe I'll be around to do that. I'm leaving tomorrow morning to see my father." It wasn't exactly true; I was seeing him next week. I just didn't want to have to tell the story many times.

"Oh, well I'm sure we'll be able to spread the word," said Anne as she came out of the kitchen. She was carrying a huge metal pot, half the size of her torso and roughly the same width. Her footsteps were short and heavy under the wait.

I saw her husband ready to stand up and help her but she gave him a stern look and continued. The smell that emanated from the pot filled my nostrils and made my mouth water as well as getting a not so subtle response from my stomach.

It rumbled quite loudly and was followed by 3 other not so small rumbles as well.

She chuckled and lifted the lid, steam rose in heavy drafts from the pot and the smell doubled.

She hurried back carrying 5 bowls and spoons. She flitted across the table setting them in front of us. "Minestrone soup," she announced, "I made enough for everyone to have seconds or even thirds. I knew you would all be hungry. Lucky I did make extra too, I didn't expect a guest. Well dig in." She said placing a very big and long handled spoon in the middle so we could dish our meals out.

"Thank you," I said and scooped two large spoonfuls of the soup into my bowl.

The soup reminded me of what Emily used to make for the pack. I hadn't realized how much I missed my brothers. Since I could still speak to them if they happened to be patrolling at the time I morphed. But they hadn't been patrolling as often, or maybe they just didn't do it at the same time they used to because I hadn't heard one of them in weeks.

I was happy that I would soon be visiting La push soon.

After the most of the table had finished their first bowl some conversation picked up. I soon found myself included in it.

"So, now that we're all here tell us. Exactly how did you find Kristine," Nick said. I guessed he wouldn't trust me until Kristine woke and told him herself what happened.

Now it was time for me to test my lying skills, hesitation would tell them that I was lying so I had to think quickly.

"I was sitting at home the Whitlock's home eating a sandwich I had just made for myself. Mmm," I dazed off for a second thinking about my favorite sandwich I shook myself a little to wake up, "Yeah and When I was about halfway through it the family phone rang.

"I left it on the table and answered the phone. It was Alice, she told me about Kristine and asked me if I could go and search for her. I answered yes of course. I had nothing better to do until they all got back from school." I stopped when they all gave me incredulous looks, they must of thought I only tried to help because I was bored.

"I also knew what it was like to be lost in the woods, it had happened to me before," their expressions resumed their previous position. So I continued. "I finished my sandwich and went out to the woods. I didn't know much about what I was looking for. Eventually I found some footprints and I followed them.

"The footprints dragged more and became shorter as I went on. A couple of times there seemed to be evidence that she had fallen down.

"After a few hours the footprints led to a river. I thought she may have crossed the river so I took off my shoes and jumped in. The current was really strong, luckily I was a very good swimmer, and still it was difficult to get to the other side.

"I rested on the bank for a while then continued searching. I followed the river's bank for a while and after about 500 meters without finding any footprints I turned around and when the opposite way, the way the current was going.

"I followed it for a longer time; I thought there was more chance of finding something because she might have been pulled further by the current.

"There were some rocks further down the river before it led to a lagoon. On the side of the lagoon was where I found her, cold as ice and scratched up. I think she had been pushed up against the rocks and her clothes got scratched off at the same time.

"I went around the lagoon instead of crossing the river when I carried her. It wasn't extremely large…"

"But wasn't there another exit, you know for the water to run out of it?" Nick interrupted.

"No, there wasn't. I thought it was strange as well. So I followed the river back up to where my footprints were and followed them back. But I started hearing some voices after a couple of hours, so I followed that direction and found the search party."

I was proud of my story; it explained my lack of shoes and seemed to not arouse any suspicion.

Anne was teary by the time I had finished and even Nick and Joe seemed to have softened a bit. I guess they believed me.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she said and ran up and hugged me.

"Do you need a place to say for the night son, it's pretty late and you don't have a car with you do you?" Greg asked me.

"No, thanks but I should probably get back to the Whitlock's place. They would want to know that I'm ok and what has happened."

"Then let us give you a lift," he insisted.

"Actually, a lift sounds nice, as long as it's no trouble."

"Not at all."

Then Greg led me through the house, as I passed one room I had the distinct impression I was being watched. I turned my head to see a pair of blue eyes watching me from a bed.

I blinked a couple of times and looked again to see her resting peacefully on the bed.

I walked a little more briskly to catch back up to Greg. He led me out back to a garage. The cars were nothing special, just some a relatively new truck and another small car. I didn't bother trying to find out what brand.

He opened the car and lifted himself into the driver's side. I went around to the passenger side and he yawned as he turned the key.

"Are you sure you're ok to drive?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said brushing off my question in a gruff voice.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I can't be much worse than you. Now, just tell me which way to go."

"Left," I answered.

The drive was quiet after that, only broken by my short directions and Greg's yawns.

It took a while but eventually we got to the huge house that I was now prone to calling home.

Greg wolf whistled when he saw the place. "Wow, they sure live large don't they. Is it as pretty on the inside as the out?"

"It's a big family they've got. They do need the space and they may like to indulge a little bit. Cost 'em a hell of a lot of their savings." I didn't think it would be wise to tell him how much money the Cullen's actually had. I wasn't frightened of theft, it's just that if people knew you had a lot of money they might come and beg.

"It's still pretty big, well I guess I'll be leaving you here. It was nice meeting you. I hope we might be able to meet again sometime."

"Yeah," I said as I stepped out of the car.

"Oh and thank you. I can't stress how much you've helped me. You have my eternal gratitude," he added.

I smiled and closed the door; I waved as he drove off.

As I walked back toward the house I muttered to myself, "Eternal is much longer than you'll ever know."

QUESTIONING Bella's point of view

It was about 3a.m. when Jacob got back. Renesmee had gone to bed. She, unlike us, had to sleep being part human.

Jacob looked tired when he walked through the door. I had seen him worse but that was so long ago that I may have over reacted.

"Oh Jake, you really need some rest. You look terrible." My comment got a few sniggers from a certain blonde vampire.

He gave a quick glare to Rosalie and to me while saying, "Thanks Bella, it's nice to be complimented." If I could still blush I would have.

"So, did you find her?" Alice asked. She was the most anxious for she wasn't used to not seeing anything.

"Yeah," his voice was a little weak from lack of sleep but it also sounded a little proud.

"Where?"

"How about you let me tell you first, then ask questions," I knew that lack of sleep could make people grumpy, which was exactly what it was doing.

He told his story in to fine detail, when he was done I had a few questions running through my mind but I refrained from asking them. I just wanted Jake to rest and if I was asking fifty different questions he wouldn't get that rest.

It seemed Rosalie wasn't that courteous. "That doesn't make sense mutt, a river flowing that fast shouldn't just lead to a small lake and stop."

"You think I don't know that. I'm not God, I didn't design that place so stop treating me like I'm an idiot."

"You are one," she replied.

"Do you want to say that again?" His voice was low and serious, his hands balled into fists and he was shaking. Lack of sleep was making him irritable; normally he could take Rose's insults.

"Rose, stop. Let him rest," Esme said gently, she had welcomed Jacob into the family and did care for him. It showed just how much a wonderful and loving person Esme was.

"That a good idea," he said and closed his eyes. He leaned against the wall by him and slid to the floor. Soon his snoring filled the room.

"At least he kept his promise," Alice said once we were sure he was asleep.

"Promise," Jasper prompted her.

"He said that the girl would be found before the day's end, well I think he kept his promise. I don't know where he's been for the last 3 hours."

"He was with the girl's father," Edward answered, "they had dinner together and Jake told them what happened in the woods."

Alice gave a little gasp to which Edward smiled and said, "No Alice, he's not that stupid. He warped the details. They don't know of us or any of the wolves."

She then sighed and wrapped her arms around Jasper, "I hope she's okay."

"Why should you care, she's only another human," it seemed Rose just wanted to start arguments today.

"I don't know, I guess it's because she's the human we're closest to here."

"We've barely even talked," her voice sounded exasperated.

"I know, but we haven't talked to anyone else have we."

"Whatever Alice, I'll never see your logic," she flipped her hair and walked out of the room.

"I hope she's okay too," I whispered and walked out of the room with Edward.

**I know, I'm sorry, truly am. I'm starting writing the next chapter, hopefully I'll come up with something interesting**


	18. Personality Exposed

**Okay peoples, here is a chapter for you. I'm trying to finish this story asap so I can really focus on Step into her Shoes.**

**If you would like you can read it. It isn't the best but it takes a while for it to defer from the book.**

PERSONALITY Edward's point of view

The school car park was full with cars. Usually there were a few spots vacated, because of the wagers, but every spot was filled. We had to resort to parking along a stretch of grass. Rosalie muttered about the mud ruining the look of the car and how she'd have to clean everything under it once again.

So this must have been a rare occurrence, Kristine's being missing, for it plummeted the truancy of the school for the day.

We decided that we wouldn't flock the girl like most of the student body was going to do. We'd wait for a while and try to be friends to her, not gossipy teens looking for a new story to spread.

It was early, so understandably the girl wasn't here yet. We waited out of the way, but she didn't show. Soon we had to part and rush off to class endangered of being late. Our speed helped us with that one though.

I kept my ability on high alert, searching for signs of the girl. Halfway through the first lesson she turned up to her class, late slip clutched in one hand, the other holding her books to her chest. Everyone gawked openly at her; at least the teacher had the restraint to close her mouth and try to continue with the lesson.

I spent the rest of the day pretending to be tired, letting my head rest on my arms and my eyes droop. I wasn't sleepy; I just needed an excuse to let my mind focus on Kristine. It seems she had an unnatural draw; something was off about her that I couldn't quite place, I wanted answers, as did the rest of my family.

It was like an obsession; soon I was sifting through minds, trying to find any information on what had happened to the girl. I found nothing, except that when someone asked her she would act like she hadn't heard, or just ignore the questioner. She seemed a little cold and distant. I watched her face from other's eyes and she looked strange.

It was an emotion I couldn't place, sad acceptance maybe, or something else, stress? I didn't know. All I knew was that she was carrying something on her shoulders, something she wouldn't tell and wouldn't even think of. I had breached the walls of her mind to find almost nothing happening in it. She was tuned into her studies and nothing more.

She slumped more as she walked and as the day passed people who didn't know her well backed off. They had either been verbally turned away by her or read her body language which screamed 'go away'.

We kept our distance, observing from a far. Soon lunch came, Alice wanted to confront the girl now but I advised against it. Her friends were planning to bombard the girl and make her answer, a stupid idea which will probably just reduce the girl to tears.

They kept their word. My family and I sat at our excluded table, Bella was leaning against me. I kept her close; one arm draped around her frame and encircled her petite hand. I rubbed at it with my thumb, making small circles.

We all kept glancing at the table where Kristine usually sat. Her friends laced the edges; all we needed now was the main event to arrive.

She walked in, slouched and trying to hide her face. Ten people crowded around her, not talking but staring all the same. She sat, not grabbing any food except a bottle of water, which she rolled between her palms.

Once everyone that had been included in the plan was seated the plan began. Abby stood, she was right beside Kristine, and stared the seated girl down.

"Kristine," she almost growled, "would you stop ignoring us and tell us what happened." After this comment there came a squeals of people rising from their chairs and a chorus of "Yeah tell us". They crowded around the girl like seagulls until I could no longer see her.

I searched for the mind of the closest person, it was Abby. She was almost squishing the Kristine, who had her head hidden under her arms and was leaning against the table. That's when the jibing began, insults flew at the girl and they poked and kneed her.

I heard her small voice whispering, "Stop, please stop. I can't tell you." No one but us heard over the crowd. I looked about the cafeteria; it seemed all the staff had gone for their lunch break. I started to get up; I was going to help the girl when an earsplitting creak of a chair squealed.

Kristine was standing now, hands balled into a fist, and towering above all the girls and even some of the boys. She looked angry, really, really angry. People shrank back a little; I moved my head so I got a good view of her.

She was definitely different. The entire amount of baby fat she once had (which was tiny in the first place) was gone; her cheeks were thin making her strong jaw and cheekbones more prominent. Her hair seemed less shiny but more colorful. Her lips were redder, the teeth behind seemed whiter and sharper. Her body was thinner but now her hard muscles showed. She looked like an athlete but less breakable.

Her eyes were what shone, the blue seemed to swirl and crash behind her narrowed eyes. They showed fury, like crashing waves.

Her voice was loud, ferocious. "Go away," she yelled, eyeing her fellow pupils. The most cowardly backed away, some walked briskly away from the cafeteria. She glared at the people who stayed, some of the anger washed away. "I'm not going to answer your questions."

"Yes you will, we're your friends and we have a right to know," Abby sounded much braver than her thoughts.

"No, you aren't my friends. Friends wouldn't nag someone to tell them something they didn't want to. Friends would understand that the person in question needs time." Her rage returned and she got right into Abby's face, having to bend down to do so. She towered over the girl. "I don't want to hang out with you anymore Abby, you're just mean and self centered."

"At least I'm honest." I was surprised the girl was hanging around still. If I were a breakable human I wouldn't want to get near someone who seemed so strong and angry.

"So you all think I don't want to tell you. The truth is I can't. You just don't understand, and you never will. Go, please, I don't want to hurt anyone." She looked completely miserable and helpless now. Tears brimmed her eyes and she sunk back into her chair. She looked deflated as she covered her face, quiet sobs emanated from her.

Abby was thoroughly offended; she led the group away from the broken girl, not looking back. She'd hated Kristine for a while now. She thought this was finally her chance to get rid of her. Nice friend or what?

Kristine was crumpled and alone. I felt pity for the girl, Alice and Bella seemed to as well.

Bella dropped her guard, I immediately became aware of her mental voice calling to me, in ways it was sweeter than her real one. I heard it so rarely I relished the tone. She struggled to keep it up long, trying to concentrate on what she wanted to say and keep the shield that covered her thoughts away.

_We should go over to her, _she thought before her shield snapped back in place. She could hold it away for a while, but she still struggled. It was like me, she couldn't really be rid of her gift, neither could I.

I stood, Bella clutched at my hand and we walked to the lonely girl, still sobbing quietly, her face and grief hidden from the world. I ignored the mental protests against my decision. What I did notice was when a small pixie joined me. Her thoughts were happy; it was almost like it was with Bella. Well, not really, she seemed to miss human company, not the personality of this girl.

We walk slowly and make our footsteps as loud, if not more so, as a humans. She doesn't notice and looks up shocked when I cough. Her eyes scan us quickly, flicking this way and that. Her thoughts are a jumble, completely opposite from the empty mind I'd seen later that day.

I smile, trying to look friendly, goose bumps raise on her arms and her pupils become almost as large as her iris. She stares at my teeth, her thoughts become clearer, I can understand now. Words flutter in her head. _Pale … beautiful… straight white teeth … coming here … what should I… run … defend… swim. _Though I can read the words they make little sense, even to her they do. Confusion is prominent on her face as Alice sits beside her.

"It's okay," she comforts her, unaware of her mess of thoughts. She drapes an arm around her shoulders, like she would Bella. The girl gasps.

_Hard… cold… dangerous… _her thoughts didn't trail on like I thought they would, everything fell into place in her mind and she jumped away from us.

_Vampire, _the one word shocks me. I force my smile to stay place. She backs away from us, palms showing like she wanted to show she wasn't dangerous.

"You don't need to pity me, I'm fine," she assures us, fear shining like a beacon from her eyes. Jasper watched her intently from our table. He was wondering what we had done to make her so scared.

The girl walked/jogged out of the room, eager to put as much distance between us as possible.

I walked back to my family. Alice was hurt by the girl's rejection and Bella was staring at my face, probably wondering what was troubling me. I didn't sit at the table; instead I put my hands against its plastic surface and leant heavily on my arms.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"We have to leave, Kristine knows."

EXPOSED Jasper point of view

I watched as my mate flitted over to Edward's side. I didn't feel the compassion for the human girl that she felt, but I respected her belief. After what happened with Bella I was willing to keep an open mind.

Kristine, that was the girl's name, was radiating sadness and confusion. She had just lost her friends because she didn't want to tell them what happened in the woods. She was probably too embarrassed to say it, though she never felt embarrassed when they asked.

The crowd had gotten scared around her, which was strange to me. I knew she was tall and muscular for a girl but the guys there had even gotten a tad frightened. It was almost like how their instincts warned them against us, just diminished.

The girl looks up and her heartbeat immediately spiked. Her pupils go large and she starts getting scared. I read more carefully into her emotions. It was a strange mix, confusion, terror and hopelessness.

My wife drapes an arm over the girl's shoulders. Her fright peaks, I see the goose bumps on her tanned skin. Realization emanates from her, now she seems to have no time to be confused because she seems so afraid.

She quickly retreats from the members of my family, panic making her breathing faster and harder. Her emotions fade as she moves further away. The three members of our family return.

Bella is confused, looking up at Edward. Alice is sad from the rejection the girl gave her. Edward is confused, frustrated, sad and angry. He leans heavily onto the table.

"What is it?" Alice asked when she regained her seat beside me. I wrapped my arm protectively around her waist, wanting her close for whatever Edward was about to say.

"We have to leave, Kristine knows." I automatically concluded that she knows about our vampirism. He gave a small nod in my direction. So she does know, and we have to move again.

My shock is multiplied by the shock of my family. Rosalie regains herself soon, now she is angry again.

"She knows about us. Then we'll have to get rid of her." My mind reels at her comment. I think of all the ways I could kill the girl without being caught. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt sympathy for the human; he was much like Carlisle, not wanting to harm an innocent.

"Not right away Rosalie, she was really scared of us. It was like she knew our potential. I don't think she'll tell, not unless she suicidal."

"She may well be, look what she did not 2 days ago. Going out into the forest and jumping into a lake," she sounded exasperated. She wanted to obliterate the threat to her family as soon as possible, she didn't want to move. I, on the other hand, wanted this to be quick as to not put my Alice in danger.

If the Volturi found out we'd be dead meat for certain. They held a grudge against us, one slip and we're done for. I doubt even if we rallied our forces like last time that we could take them. They fought better than me; I wouldn't let them hurt my Alice, never.

"I'll find out if she is going to tell, Jasper. I won't let it get far enough for her to breathe a word. I say we stay at school for now, I'll watch her thoughts." Edward read my mind, finding a solution that could backfire easily.

"What if she's about to tell someone in class, you can't barge in there and kill her," Rosalie argued.

"I'll make up an excuse to get her away from class. I'll skip my classes today, and I'll stay near enough to get to her class in seconds."

Alice was sad, pouting and hiding her face. Usually she would look out for us, scanning the future. She couldn't now; her visions had been blocked for months now.

I stroked her side, making her look into my eyes. "It's okay darling, think of this as your holiday." She smiled sadly, feeling guilty that she couldn't help.

So the day passed, I assumed Edward was watching the girl's thoughts. Only concentration radiated from where he was, which changed between classes.

Kristine avoided us as much as she could. I saw her eyes find us and then she gave as much distance between us as possible, ducking her head and walking briskly away. She was so scared her heartbeat faster. Edward was just behind the corner up ahead; I could smell him and feel his emotions.

The last bell rung, almost everyone was gone before Kristine rounded the corner of the office, clutching her bag and scanning for us. When she saw me she made a beeline in the other direction. Silly, her car was almost right behind me. I noticed Edward, he was staring at the girl and then at me, then back at her again.

_Do you want me to stop her, _I asked in my mind, not daring to say anything aloud. I saw his minuscule nod and started walking in the direction she was headed. She dodged a bit and made for the way I came but I copied her movements. Her breathing was faster, her heartbeat quicker.

Without other students' scents tainting the air I noticed how her blood smelled. It smelled nice, watery, like the ocean, but was about as appealing as a fishes blood. My brow furrowed.

Alice was trailing behind me, guessing my intentions. She helped bar the way and soon we had the panicking student backed against a wall.

"We need to talk," I growled. Edward and Bella stood beside me, Rosalie and Emmett stood opposite. We were a very intimidating flock.

**Review, everyone counts. Thanks to all the anonymous reviewers, your reviews count just as much as from people with accounts.**


	19. Compromise

**Sorry for the wait, I was so into writing ahead with this story that I forgot to update. Anyways, I think it's getting closer to the finish, if anybody has any ideas I could do to lengthen it up a bit it would be really appreciated.**

COMPROMISE Edward's point of view

I felt like I was a peeping tom, peeking through a key hole or sticking my ear against a door. I was listening to Kristine's thoughts. She tried to keep her mind on task but it kept wondering, to us.

She thought of our family, how many of us there were. Then she thought of how we would drink her blood. The oddest thing that kept reappearing in her mind though was the internal struggle going on in her skull. She was confused and frightened of herself as well.

As far as I could tell it was her instincts that told her what we were, she knew nothing of our kind previously, except that she'd read the first Dracula once. She was perplexed that the thoughts had come of their own accord and disorientated that she didn't control them.

I felt sympathy for the befuddled girl, I was sad that we might have to end her life. After her class she walked quickly to the next. I followed her, staying out of sight. Unfortunately she crossed paths with Alice and Jasper. Her mind was full of terror.

_If I keep low maybe they won't notice me, _she thought. _Please don't let them hurt me. _She seemed to say the last part to no one in particular, she thought of god but she wasn't very religious. She believed that he wouldn't do her a favor, because she had basically ignored him most of her life.

After that meeting passed I continued my job to follow her. In this class she let her mind wander completely. Eventually she gave in to thinking about the complex task of trying to find a way to make us not hurt her.

_I'll threaten to tell, _she came up with this idea just before the bell rang. Before she had been pondering whether or not to throw garlic at us, her instincts told her that wouldn't work. She was worried how this sixth sense was dominating her life now. The bell rung, she packed away her things slowly, waiting for everyone to leave.

The teacher was the last to go; he looked at her suspiciously before shrugging and walking out. _She's a good student, _he thought, _she wouldn't vandalize anything while I was away._

She sighed and sat on her desk, staring out the window and watching the raindrops fall outside. She calmed dramatically as she watched the water glide from the clouds to the ground. She was sad and confused, she sobbed a little, and through her I felt the hot tears trail down her face.

"Why me?" she whispered, thinking back to when she was surrounded by water, the current crashing her into rocks. Suddenly she shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts and smiled. What makes humans smile when their sad, or laugh when they see something they don't like?

I was standing around the corner, so I didn't have to hide when she stepped out of the room. I knew she was going to take the long way round, past the office and then to the car park. Students didn't usually take the route because it passed the teacher's lounge, and it was longer and most teenagers were lazy.

She was relying on this fact, hoping we wouldn't take that way either. She no longer worried about people asking too many things, they all ignored her now. Nick wasn't here today, so she wouldn't have to worry about him either.

I went another way, keeping pace with her. Soon she was in view of the car park and I was just a few steps behind. On the walk I had thought. Kristine was going to tell someone, we needed to make it clear we would not allow that.

So I signaled for Jasper to stop her. He did, Bella appeared beside me and walked with me to the now cornered girl. She looked like a very big, un-furry, human-shaped scared rabbit. Her eyes kept darting around and her movements were fast, trying to get to her car and drive away as soon as possible.

_No, they know I know, and now they're going to kill me, _her thoughts were completely terrified, her heart almost beating out of her chest. Her blood pumped fast through her veins but it was completely unappealing, just like water to me. Then again all human blood was like this to me, compared to what Bella's blood had smelled like.

My crystal clear memory remembered the smell, and the phantom ache of her scent. Jasper stopped my trail of thought when he growled at the girl. "We need to talk."

She cowered against the wall; Jasper grabbed her collar and roughly shoved her into the woods. I cringed, waiting for a crack of a bone. It never came, she really was solid. If she were like most other humans that move may have sprained or at worst shattered her shoulder.

I put a hand on his shoulder, restraining him. He was only doing what he had done when he was in an army of newborns. The ones who gave the army trouble would receive this treatment, and then, most likely, would be disposed of for newer, fresher and stronger newborns.

He looked at me, understanding. He grabbed the girl's arm lightly this time and dragged her instead of pushed her. Once we were in the cover of the trees Jasper pushed her against a trunk. Her heart beat so fast I swear she was having a heart attack. Her breathing was shallow and fast and her eyes were flicking to everyone so fast it was almost inhuman.

Her chest heaved, her bony shoulders curved around the trunk. As soon as she was cornered she stopped what little struggle she had been providing before. Her eyes closed and she let her neck fall, waiting for us. She hoped we would kill her fast.

When I saw her like that, so helpless and prepared for her own death, I knew I couldn't kill her. I grabbed Jasper's shoulder and pulled him off her. When the cold hands restraining her were gone she looked up, surprised.

"You will listen and do as I say; we'll know if you're lying." I tried to look cold as I stared into the fragile human's eyes. She nodded quickly, hoping there was a chance for her to live.

"How did you find out what we are?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just knew." Her thoughts confirmed this.

"Do you know our capabilities?" I wanted her to know how dangerous we were, it would help me get answers.

"No," she shook her head quickly as she said this.

"We are faster than you can believe, stronger than any other animal and can smell your scent days after you have passed somewhere. You can't run, we'll stop you if you try. You can't hide, we'll find you. And if you do breathe a word of our existence we will crush you like an ant," I assured her. She gulped loudly, her mind processing everything so fast because of the adrenaline in her system.

"I won't tell who would believe me?" She laughed nervously, an airy frightened laugh.

"No one, but that is no excuse." I found no humor in her remark, neither did my family. "Now, you have to tell us. What happened in the woods?" I was itching for an answer to this question, as was the rest of my family.

If possible she became more frightened, sad and confused. It was like watching someone torture her as her neck strained and her neck turned. She was refusing.

"Tell us," I hissed. I put my face closer to hers, satisfyingly intimidating her.

"I can't," her voice was strained. Her mind was dominated by another part of her, not the scared little girl, something stronger, wiser. The other side was angry, battling for dominance over her mind, which it won.

The girl opened her eyes, fury in them once again, but they seemed darker now. Like waves crashing against cliffs at night. "I can't tell you, but I might be able to show you," the other personality spoke now. Her voice was like a sneer; my family grew tense at the sudden personality change.

"Step back, you'll find out how I know about you," she raised her arms, telling us to move back. I grabbed Bella's arm protectively, watching carefully as I stepped back. She smiled, her muscles relaxed but she seemed much bigger than before, more confident and tall.

Something changed in the air around her she tilted her head and opened her mouth, sucking in a breath as if she was about to talk. Her thoughts were once again a void, only what she saw around her was in her mind. Then something kicked in and she thought again, I read it just in time to protect my Bella.

She jumped; her muscles rolled and propelled her much further than possible, she rebounded off a trunk and Jasper's back. Soon she was running. We barely had time to react. She was almost as fast as any one of us, reflex wise, and we were all in shock.

I read her mind as we followed her. Genuine fright dominated her thoughts; her cocky demeanor was only there to try and put us off. Now she was panicking, smelling the air, tasting moisture from the east. She took an abrupt turn towards a river.

We were catching up, I was at the front, being the fastest, and I was just about to pounce on her when she leaped. It was longer than the other, way too far to be human. She plunged into the water.

We stopped at the edge, waiting for her to surface. She didn't, and I heard no splashes off to the sides. Her mind told me she was in the water, where exactly I wasn't certain. As soon as I confirmed a spot she had moved again.

It was like a defense mechanism for her; she didn't really think, more as she just felt. My family's thoughts raged; Jasper's especially. He wanted to get the girl who put his wife in danger. Before I could stop him he had jumped into the river.

Something about the water made Kristine feel safer. To me that meant we shouldn't take our fight to her playing field. I jumped in after him, aware of the hand that grazed my forearm. Bella had removed her barrier and didn't want me in the water; she guessed it was the girl's strong point too.

The water was thick, and hard, not natural. It was harder to maneuver in, each stroke took more effort, and each kick was like pushing a boulder. My eyes scanned through the murky haze, I couldn't see Jasper but I knew around where he was. I swam in that direction, trying to stay alert with only my sixth sense working.

I thought I found Jasper, his thoughts were definitely near, but when I reached out to grab his arm it was warm. The forearm swung faster than I could move in the water, as fast as one of our arms when we were on land, and it slid from my grasp and collided with my face.

Kristine's thoughts were instinctual, like children's fighting, but when I was at such a disadvantage it worked for her. I listened intently to her mind, almost relishing the amount of pain I had unintentionally caused when she had elbowed me.

It was still brown and muddy; I kicked blindly away from the girl, now trying to find my brother again. My eyes were useless in this water but I kept them open, hoping to see a flash of white or gold.

Instead when I blinked I saw I was face to face with Kristine. She glared at me, her face bleached of color and her hair floating wildly about her face. Her lips were drawn back to reveal a line of straight white teeth and four, very prominent, sharp, long fangs. It looked strange on a human's face, when a dog bares its teeth you expect a show like this but it didn't fit on a human.

_But this girl wasn't human_, my mind finally concluded. I agreed, no human could move this fast or stay under water for as long as she had.

Two warm hands came into contact with my shoulders. I felt a long nail graze the exposed skin of my collarbone. I was shocked when I felt the sting that meant it was slicing. The girl grinned; it was a grisly, evil sight.

"You and your brother are at my mercy now," I could hear her voice clearly. It sounded ethereal, breathy and rough, it reminded me of a waterfall. It sounded nothing like her voice on land.

"Let us go," I couldn't hear my own voice but she did.

"I will, if you promise me one thing," she paused. I nodded slowly; the movement was difficult in the thick water. "You will not harm me."

"I can't agree to that," water flooded my mouth as I spoke. Something very sharp came into contact with my neck, not a finger nail, for her hands were still on my shoulders, but something harder, sharper and thinner.

"Then I'll just kill you one by one. You're mate will try to avenge you, she'll jump in, as will the rest of your family." She sneered, sounding cocky and evil. My eyes widened as the sharp thing started pressing, making a burning slit under my Adams apple.

"Stop," I shrieked, worried not for myself but for Bella. "I promise that my family and I will not harm you." My pledge shook something in her head. The evil seemed to be replaced, putting the Kristine we knew back in control.

"Good; now go." She released me and flung my limp brother in my arms. I tasted the water, feeling his and my venom tickling my tongue. He had been cut to. "Wait," she called as I started kicking to the surface. She grabbed his arm and bit him.

What was she doing, did she want to add insult to injury? I tried to pull him away from her jaws but she had already stopped and had bitten my arm too. The slices at my neck starting feeling tingly, and then stopped aching. My brows furrowed as I looked in the direction I thought the girl was in.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Her voice was once again kind, almost maternal, somehow I forgave her. I watched her leave, she swam away almost faster than I could see, but I did see. I swam to the surface and dropped Jasper off at the bank. When the fresh air hit his face his eyes flung open and he gulped in the oxygen, as if he needed the air.

Alice rushed to her husband's side, examining him and fussing over every invisible injury he seemed to have. She was shocked when she saw the small scratch mark on his left forearm. It was pink, closed, but hadn't been there this morning. I stroked the small bump at my collarbone, feeling no pain at the wound that had been inflicted on me minutes before.

Whatever she did had healed me.

My mind was reeling at the realization that the girl wasn't human. What was she? How did she become as she is? And how is it possible that she didn't know many of these answers herself?

I would find out, somehow.

**review please, pretty pretty please.**

**Btw, I have to catch and pin 5 bugs from 5 different orders, and there are like no bugs around my house, ahh, any ideas to help?**


	20. Who cares?

**Sorry again. Wow, I say that alot. Anyway, I've written ahead a couple of chapters but now the dreaded writer's block has reappeared. I need your help, for info read A/N at the bottom of this.**

WHO CARES Rosalie's point of view

We went home after the incident. None of us spoke, we were all too wrapped up in our own thoughts (or in Edward's case everyone's thoughts) to bother to make conversation.

This human girl wasn't human. Another being that seemed to be something else. What was she? I didn't know. What had happened in the water? I didn't know. Why has our family attracted another mythical being? I really don't fucking know.

There was one thing the whole family was sure of; the girl wasn't nearly as ordinary or as plain as we once thought. I was struck by déjà vu, hadn't Bella been exactly the same, another boring human. Look where she was now, a vampire and Edward's mate. This time we had no other single body in our family for someone to fall in love with.

So why is this happening again?

Maybe it's because fate hates us. Or maybe this is happening because we need to be punished some way, if not death then eternal torture.

I thought of the girl I'd seen. Someone tall, good looking enough, thin and human. I didn't see a strong, fast, cocky girl who could hold her breath for minutes. Nor did I see a girl capable of injuring a vampire. So what happened to her over the past few months that had changed her so?

She went missing, and when she came back this is what we found. A girl, who was moody, wanted to be left alone and was afraid of us until she hit water.

What was she? Was she another shape shifter? Could she turn herself into some kind of shark with teeth that could bite through our granite skin? Was she a vampire that could appear human? Or was she a child of the moon?

Somehow I knew this theory was wrong. She was something else entirely, something we'd never seen or heard of before, or at least haven't acknowledged.

I racked my brain for ideas of what she was. I stopped short when I had reached a fairy. This girl, whatever she was, shouldn't be on my mind. She shouldn't be such a big deal as to make us all like this. Whatever she was she wouldn't tell anyone about us, neither would we tell about her, so why should we even bother trying to figure her out?

She was something, but a something we could avoid. We could stay away from water and from her. Ignore her just like we did every other student in the school. She won't bother me, she won't bother my family. If she does than we'll just kill her… on dry land.

I looked at my family, most had little crinkles on their faces, from stress, worry, or concentration. Edward however looked kind of relieved; his shoulder's less tense and no crumples in his forehead.

"You're right Rosalie. Whatever power she had in the water wasn't on land. We should just forget of her and be careful near water." His voice broke the silence as we pulled into our garage. I hadn't realized we had travelled so far.

"_Now _you listen to me." What about all the other times I had come up with ideas?

"Those ideas were crap," I saw his cheek rise and knew he was smiling though he wasn't facing me. I sent him a good glare and a couple of loud cuss words in my mind.

We told Esme and Carlisle, they were shocked to say the least. Carlisle was proud we decided to talk and not kill her but was surprised that she got away from us. Nessie and Jake were inside too, they sat on the couch and listened intently.

The flea bag (Jacob) brows knit together as Edward described what happened in the water. We all were surprised about that but he just squinted harder. I waited for him to start knocking his head against a wall or for his peanut brain to explode from all the thinking he seemed to be doing.

"Don't strain yourself mutt, let the smart ones think for you," I said with mock sympathy.

"And those would be…" he trailed off, looking distinctly away from me and at the rest of my family.

"The people who actually have a brain," I explained to him like he was four years old.

"I don't think the brain of a blonde should count," he smiled like he had just won.

"Hey," Jasper called, glaring at the dog.

"I didn't mean you Jasper." And my brother forgave him just like that. I huffed and turned away.

Edward was looking at the exchange, an amused expression on his face. He read my mind, knowing I wanted to get on with the serious conversation and his face returned to its previously somber expression.

He coughed to get all of us to pay attention to him. "I have a theory on what Kristine might be."

_Who cares, Edward? We are going to act just the same if we know what she is. _I yelled at him mentally.

He glared for the silent interruption and continued. "If there are such things as vampires, werewolves and shape shifters is it that hard to believe that there might be mermaids?"

Well, I guess it made sense, kind of.

The dog decided to add his stupid opinion on the matter. "But she didn't have a tail when I found her."

"It might go away when she wishes. You can phase when you want, she might be able to as well." Edward didn't like Jacob almost as much as me. He told it to him like he was the owner and Jake was the uncomprehending pet.

Edward smiled at my thoughts.

It took a while to get through his thick skull, but soon Jacob was nodding.

"So, anyway… I think it shouldn't matter what the hell this girl is. We should treat her just like everyone else and just keep our ears pricked in case she reveals any information." I voiced my opinion aloud. Everyone seemed to agree with me, so we followed my plan.

The next day Kristine avoided us, except this time she didn't seem as scared, more just guilty. Still her heart raced when we were near and she gave us as much room as possible. We never spoke.

Soon this escalated and we didn't even acknowledge each other's presence. Well, she didn't seem to, and I didn't. I knew Bella, Alice and Edward watched from a far. Whenever I caught them their heads would whip away and they'd start up conversation. The girl didn't glance at us, as far as I could tell, but I could tell she knew when we were near.

I surmised that her weird instincts told her; Edward had explained how her mind had been taken over by them.

One day, a couple of weeks since our last talk with the girl, I saw Alice staring at the girl. She didn't look away when I glared at her, nor when I coughed to get her attention.

"Alice," I growled, "would you stop looking at her."

Her voice seemed distant when she replied, like she was concentrating on something. "You know how my vision has been almost gone since we came here."

"Yeah," Jasper prompted from beside her.

"Well I think it's her that is the problem. She's like the wolves, blocking my vision. I can still tell the weather and things about us that have nothing to do with her at all. I can tell what Bella will wear tomorrow or how our stocks will go, but as soon as it's something to do with school or something I go blank."

"That's highly probable," Edward said, snatching a glance at the girl. I, for once, did as well. She was sitting alone, playing with a water bottle with no food in front of her, blankness on her face.

"I wish she wouldn't, I feel blind without my vision," Alice sighed and leaned into Jaspers chest. He wrapped his long arms around her tiny frame.

"It's okay Alice, I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen to us here," Bella reassured.

**Okay, I need an idea for a prank, I really big massive prank that you could play on the whole class/school/town. Review and give me an idea please!**


	21. Stranger Return

**I actually updated on time for once, I know, I'm shocked too. Anyways I need ideas for some pranks, desperately, review me an idea please.**

STRANGER Alice's point of view

It was morning, and it was the first day of the school holidays. Summer was probably the most fun time for us, we didn't have to go to school and learn things we'd heard a thousand times before.

Jazz was sitting on the bed, the sheets tangled around his bare torso. He looked at the ceiling, smiling like he was the happiest man in the world. I sat beside him, cross-legged. The sun was rising and it splayed its orange glow onto our bare skin. Jasper looked… breathtakingly, heartbreakingly gorgeous. I had to turn before I would attack him with kisses.

I watched the glimmers on the floor and wall from where the light bounced off the invisible faucets of our skin. I felt Jasper's gaze on me, I turned to see him leaning on his elbow, staring at me. I smiled at him lazy and at ease. I didn't feel like moving, but we had to today.

We needed to hunt, we meaning Edward, Bella, Jasper, Nessie and I. Jake was going to come along too; he followed Nessie wherever she went. We were going to the nearest mountain ranges, for Edward's lions, and then we'd probably stay there for a while. It is nice to be in isolation, we can be as loud and rough as we please.

"You're the most beautiful creature on Earth, how did I ever deserve you?" Jasper's voice broke me from my thoughts. He laced his arms around my waist and kissed me slowly and gently. I pulled away after a couple of minutes.

"We need to get changed," I explained. He pouted at my comment but released me. I went to my closet and marveled at all the clothes. I skipped past row after row, letting my fingers trail over the fabrics. I stopped at the section I wanted, hand on my chin.

"How do you feel about going army again, Jasper?" I called over my shoulder. He was soon beside me, his bare skin pressed against my back; he looked over my shoulder easily, staring at the racks in front of me.

"I'm happy with whatever you choose, love," He played with my hair as I decided what I wanted.

I wriggled out of his grasp, giggling. I pointed at the door and in my mock serious voice ordered him to go out. He went without complaint.

I searched through the rows, admiring each cloth and accessory. I came out with a camouflage mini dress and a matching suit for him. His wasn't very fashionable, but mine was. It went mid thigh and was tight at my waist and ruffled at the skirt. I admired it, twirling and spinning and watching it rise and fall. I leaped and watched it fly up, almost like a Marylyn Monroe Moment.

I streaked on some brown and dark green makeup on my cheeks and shook on a brown cardi. I put on my brown military boots and replaced my old earrings with new gold with an emerald gem in the middle studs.

I flew out of the closet, landing at my mates back. I ran a hand over his broad shoulder and draped the clothes over his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I looked down and waited for him to release me.

"I think they're all waiting, Jasper. We better hurry."

"Go on my sweet, I'll catch up when I find out how to put this thing on," he shook his head at the suit. In his defense it was a little confusing, I laughed and skipped from the room, down the stairs and into the dining room.

They were waiting, impatience clear on their perfect faces. "It's about time, where is uncle Jasper?" Nessie asked. I noted that Jake was still asleep; I guessed he wasn't coming after all.

"He said he'll catch up. Let's roll guys," I took off without waving for them, enjoying their annoyed yells. I ran ahead, loving the speed. I leaped and bounded and twisted and turned, closing my eyes and letting my other senses lead me.

I didn't hear them catch up; they were probably running along with their daughter's slow pace. I slowed, waiting for them, so we were off, at the same speed, and watching the forest fly behind us. Jasper didn't catch up; I shook off the feeling of anxiety. Jasper was just a bit slower than most of us, he'd follow our trail and find us eventually.

After about 30 minutes of running my mind was ill at ease, I worried and fretted, trying to search for him but coming up blank, just like I had when I try to find any other family member's futures. Kristine was annoying me, she cause this. What decisions could she possibly be making that entangle our futures?

I was looking ahead, trying to find any useful information, when I saw something I had been trying and succeeding, to push out of my head for ages. I saw white and wet.

I gasped; they all turned to me, worry on their faces. I wish they hadn't because at that moment a huge form jumped at us, tackling Nessie and holding her in his firm grip. He ran with her, downhill, we followed.

Edward sprinted but this vampire was fast, not faster than my brother but he had a head start. Soon the forest was clearing and we broke from it and all fell from a hidden cliff face.

We plummeted, hitting cold water. It felt thick; I looked in its clear depths, spotting the vampire male. He was swimming through the water, Nessie being dragged behind him.

He had dark hair and dark red eyes, he was thirsty. His face was very masculine and he was as big, if not bigger, than Emmett. His eyes were cruel, his mouth sneering as he was me watching.

He smirked at me and let Nessie go, swimming now to Bella, who as she realized this began frantically swimming away.

Edward and Nessie saw this as well, and they swam to the bulky vampire as I was doing. We each grabbed a limb and pulled him away from Bella. We managed to pull him 20 meters back before he broke loose.

He spun round and glared at us, his cruel eyes were the last thing I saw before I was plunged into colorless white.

RETURN Renesmee's point of view

My aunty gasped, I turned just in time to get tackled by some big rock or something. Before I could comprehend what was happening I was flung against some thin boulder and clamped against it by some hard arm.

I looked up, for a second I thought Emmett had joined us, and then I saw the red eyes and the straight dark hair. We were running now, my body bobbed with each step. I tried wriggling free but he was just too strong. I wished I was a full vampire so I could escape.

We started falling. My shriek had no voice to it, I couldn't scream past the lump in my throat. My heart was beating erratically as we plunged into the freezing water, going far under the surface. The vampire dropped me and started swimming away.

I turned to where he was going and saw my mom panicking and trying to swim away. I knew my mom had more chance against this guy than me but I wasn't thinking then. I was protective of my family, I didn't want anyone hurt.

I grabbed onto the guys arm and pulled him away, surprised at how fast we reversed, I didn't know I was so strong. My pride was stifled when I saw it wasn't me who pulled him so far, it was Alice, Edward and I. I didn't care that I wasn't doing it myself; I was overjoyed that they were here helping.

Two vampires and a half had the advantage over just one, right? The guy broke free of my hold first, then of my families. He whipped around to face us, glaring, and then I was smothered with white.

It was my dream again, except so much worse, because I knew there was no real world to wake up to. There were no warm sheets to open my eyes to, nor a familiar room. When I blinked or pinched myself I stayed in the wet.

It was like I was in an endless pool, where there were no walls or surface. I swam through the thin water, trying to find a way out. I didn't let out my air; I held it in until it burst from my mouth.

The little bubbles were confused; they didn't know which way to rise so they just sat there, bobbing and getting pushed by the water that I kicked against. I suffocated in the white expanse, feeling like I was staring into the sun but without the sting that it caused.

My lungs burned, I flailed my arms, trying in vain to find the surface and air. My mouth opened of its own accord, trying to gain oxygen from the thin water around me. My mouth and throat was filled with the water. I suffocated against it.

I knew I was done for, I looked around at the white, noting that it didn't seem like everything was painted white, just that there was an absence of darkness.

My last thought before I blacked out was that I felt so alone.

**I know, I left it at a mean cliffy, but don't worry.**

**What you should be worrying about is what a really good prank is, and then tell me please!**


	22. Rescue

**It's only a little bit late, sorry about that. Anyway, here it is.**

**I'm surprised at how little ammounts of pranks people have suggested. Don't restrain your imagination, because i won't actually be doing them in real life, I need one for this story, so tell me a prank people, it'd be really appreciated.**

RESCUE Bella's point of view

I kicked and swam away as fast as I could, but it just wasn't fast enough. I kept looking over my shoulder watching my family and the big vampire struggle.

They pulled him back and for a moment I thought we would win and I'd be safe, but then he broke free of their hold and glared at them. I watched in horror as each closed their eyes and started drifting through the water, unmoving and unfeeling.

The burly vampire turned back to me, sneering as he saw my expression. My mate, my daughter and my best friend were all in terrible danger, and I couldn't do anything. He glared at me but it did nothing, his shocked expression confirmed to me that he had an ability that tricked the mind.

I tired extending my shield to my family, but I couldn't do that and swim at the same time. It took so much concentration that I didn't notice how close he was getting. When I did I stopped trying to free them and started swimming away.

I got to the bank and dragged my body onto the muddy ground. I crouched defensively and watched as he came from the water. He was beautiful like any vampire, but that beauty was ruined by his expression. He grinned evilly, thinking he had won.

I extended my shield again, past him and into the water; I had just about enveloped my daughter when the male spoke.

"So you're a vampire now? I guess it won't make much difference anyway." His voice was very deep; it sent shivers through me as he sized me up. I couldn't win against him, I needed help. My shield had snapped back to me while I had listened. I was out of practice at using it; I cursed myself for not continuing to practice much.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. I pushed my shield towards my family again, only for it to be halted again when he jumped at me. I dodged out of the way; we fought for a few seconds before one of his large hands wrapped around my neck.

I was doomed now. "It's not what I want, it's what Victoria wants." My eyes widened as he spoke the name, he smirked again, knowing I recognized it. "Yes, she is dead now. You're little protectors killed her, now I'm going to kill you, and every other one of your family."

He continued with his villain monologue, I was happy for the time I got. I pushed my shield into the watery depths, feeling around for my families' minds.

"You see, Victoria knew she might die in the newborn battle, and she did. That's why she called in a favor of me. Victoria and James had saved my life once; I had been pushed in front of a train by my younger brother. He wanted my inheritance; our family owned a successful business, so he knocked me off.

"They found me on the track, barely alive. They saved me and helped me get my revenge. They taught me the ways of this life and helped me realize my gift, the one I'm currently using on your family. Speaking of which, why has one got a heartbeat?" He looked curious as he dangled me from his arm.

"She's my daughter; I had her when I was human, with Edward," I gasped past his hand.

"Oh, so you're the one who mothered a half-bred. I heard one of the Volturi talk about it. Anyway, just before the battle Victoria contacted me. She told me that if she didn't succeed she wanted me to kill you, so here I am. Isn't it funny how life plays out? You know what? I might keep your daughter, she is very beautiful."

Not my daughter, his hand tightened and I tried to scream for him not to, that I'd do anything to save her. He brought his other hand to my head and started twisting. I closed my eyes, knowing that this was the end. Then I was thrown back into the water, with my head still attached.

I flicked around while I was ailing in the air, what I saw was completely insane, strange and, most of all, a miracle.

The large vampire had been grabbed by someone we thought human and dragged into the water. Kristine was going to save us.

My eyes bugged out of my head as I watched the struggled from underwater. The girl had the vampire in her tail, yes tail. The thing was very long and wrapped around the guys legs. I felt the water around her get thicker; the vampire couldn't move quick enough to land a blow on the girl.

She was topless, but nothing showed because a line of gold, brown, and orange scales covered he breasts. Her hair fanned out around her head, her eyes burned into the vampires.

"Are you a friend of the Cullens?" her voice rang clear through the water. He nodded but at the same time I screamed no, my voice making no sound.

But she heard it; her head whipped to me and back to the vampire.

"You are not a friend, and you have hurt their family." The end of her tail whipped up. Instead of a tail that looked like a big fin there was just a few sea weedy fins on the edges and three massive sharp point at the end. It was like someone had put a trident on the end of it, the middle point pressed against the vampire's throat.

The tail pierced his marble skin, letting venom flow from the wound. She withdrew the tail and, in a motion so fast I could barely see it, let the sharp edge of the left point behead the vampire. It sliced it off like butter.

She looked at me then, sympathy in her eyes. She dragged the carcass onto the land and I followed, slowly and dumbly.

I couldn't believe what had happened; I blinked several times to see if I had just imagined it. No, when I did she was still there, lying beached on the bank, staring past me and into the river. She squinted and then pulled herself back into the water and swam away faster than I believed possible.

I moved slowly, collecting a few sticks and starting a fire. I built it up and then chucked the head on, it blazed brighter. The body followed soon after and I watched the ashes.

Sometime while I did this Edward and Alice had joined me, they crouched beside me watching the flickering flames. My mind was a blur; I didn't speak, neither did they.

Then I remembered something, setting myself into a flurry of panic. One word flew from my mouth, alerting Edward and Alice to the problem as well, "Renesmee."

Edward flew to his feet, a mask of concentration crumpling his features. He was trying to reach our babies mind. Alice was the same, trying to look into the future, and by the look on her face she was failing.

"NESSIE!" I called. My voice travelled over the water surface, rebounding against the cliff face we had fallen from. It echoed eerily.

I saw to the left a bulge in the water, and as it got closer I saw the gold glinting and the orange shining. She was coming back, for what? Her head broke the surface first. I got a good look at how she swam while she was going so slowly.

Her tail seemed to spin circularly, I didn't see how it propelled her but it obviously worked. My attention was drawn back to her face, only her eyes were above the water and she eyed us warily.

Just then I saw Jasper standing on top of the rock, looking over the edge to us. He glanced worriedly at his mate and to me, asking what was wrong with his eyes. Then he caught sight of the girl and ran back to leap over to our side of the river.

He made it; the width was no wider than a length of a foot ball field. He flew through the air and landed in front of Alice, crouching protectively.

"What is _she _doing here?" he hissed.

Then my eyes were drawn to the girls hand, it was back and grasped around a small wrist. She was carrying a dead weight, and that weight was my daughter.

Jasper was about to swipe at her; I jumped in front of him and yelled. "Don't hurt her. She saved our lives and now she has Nessie." He stopped as if someone had slapped him in the face.

I flitted into the water; Edward cringed when I came close to the girl but followed. The girl cringed as my arms flew to my daughter, she let her go and I pulled her into my lap.

She was deathly cold and her lips had turned blue. Her face was bleached white with blotches of purple. Worst of all she seemed to be covered in small cuts and grazes. I felt her pulse and checked if she was breathing. No breath was in her lungs, and her pulse was weak and stuttering.

I looked frantically at Edward, not knowing what to do. "She's not breathing," my voice was quiet and showed the agony I felt. I wouldn't let her die, I couldn't.

I warm hand touched my arm, I snapped my head up to see that the mermaid had beached herself again, pulled herself with her arms to where I was.

"I can help you," she explained. Her voice was comforting, sympathetic and calming all at once. I surrendered my daughter into her hands, seeing the sharp nails. "Hold her back Edward," she demanded. I felt his arms encircle my torso and my brow furrowed in confusion. "This is going to look painful but it will help."

I watched as she turned my baby onto her back and turned her head to the side. Kristine's hands traced Nessie's back. She took in a deep breath and balled her hands into fists. She pounded my daughters back twice in different places. I pulled against Edward's arms but he kept me restrained.

Nessie spluttered and coughed up about a gallon of water in a steady stream. She gulped in the air once the jet of water had stopped. It was very loud and rough, the croakiness of it scared me. She moaned as coughs erupted from her chest, wracking her body and making her convulse as the last bits of the water came spewed from her throat.

Kristine watched without emotion. When Nessie stopped moving for a while she latched out, grabbed her bare arm and bit. I was so shocked that I shook out of Edward's hold before I could see that Kristine had released my daughters arm. I leaped at her but my path was blocked when her tail swung around, a barrier between me and my daughter.

I hissed and paced around, trying to find a weak spot. It trailed me whenever I moved. I looked to the girl's face and saw that she was pleading to me with her eyes. Alice and Jasper gasped. Well… Alice gasped; Jasper just did that manly suck a breath in that most men do.

I followed their eyes to my daughter, finally seeing what was happening. Nessie's eyes were wide with wonder and shock, around them the small cuts that had grazed her forehead and cheeks were healing, turning into pink little lines and then to nothing.

Her hands trailed over where her injuries had been. She looked at the mermaid beside her, marvel and admiration in her eyes.

"What… what did you do?" I gasped. My daughters mouthed the words at the same time I did, her voice not working.

"I healed her," Kristine explained as if it were as normal as the sun rising.

"She'd done it to me and Jasper too," Edward's voice was much closer than I realized he was. I almost jumped. I sent him a sorry look, seeing the small amount of hurt in his eyes that I'd caused when I didn't trust him enough to let him hold me back.

He smiled a bit and I looked back to Kristine, realizing now how much I owed her now. Her gold, brown and orange scales matched her multicolored hair. I know saw how long it was, about Edward's height attached to the bottom of her torso.

I noticed that she really was beautiful, in a fierce and exotic way, which was accentuated when she smiled and I saw her long teeth. I didn't compare her to a fish, for to me she looked more like a lion in that moment. Her golden scales like the fur of a lion, her hair a soft main wrapped around her face, her long nails like the claws of a lion, her strong cheekbones and jaw, and her white teeth with four long canine teeth.

"What are you staring at?" she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Something that I thought was a fairytale," I grinned at her.

Her smile widened humor in her blue eyes. "So am I."

"Thank you for saving us all, and in my daughter's case, twice." I ruffled Nessie's hair; she looked sheepish as she avoided the mermaid's gaze.

"It was no problem. The vampire would probably have fed here before he left; I couldn't allow that plus the murder of 8 innocent beings."

"You have our gratitude," Edward's arm wrapped around me and his daughter, showing how much of a family we were.

"I have to leave now," she gazed off into the distance and sighed. "I'm glad I had a chance to redeem myself." With that final word her tail whipped around and pushed her into the water, in a heartbeat she was gone from our view.

"Thank you," I whispered again, knowing full well she wouldn't hear me.

**Remember, review a prank!**


	23. Bra Strap Friendship

**Okay, I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry, got caught up in life.**

**Also I got writers block because no one had given me any ideas for pranks. C'mon, if you could prank that annoying girl who thibks she's all that what would you do?**

BRA STRAP Emmett's point of view

When Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Nessie came home from their hunting trip they told us everything they knew.

I was flabbergasted (he he he) at what had happened. The mermaid girl saved all our butts, awesome. I made a note to give her a big hug when I next saw her.

They described the whiteness in a little too much detail for my liking. I'll tell you this, it creeped me out. I shuddered at the thought of being alone in a colorless world, forever swimming into nothingness. I couldn't imagine a world without my family, without my Rose, and worst of all, without Edward to annoy.

Nah, I'm just kidding, I could give Edward space whenever he wished, but I couldn't survive without Rose. I could barely survive a day without being with Rose, that's why nights were my favorite time of the day. My mind trailed off into several fantasies and I saw Edward cringing.

"Hey, don't look like that. I bet you do all this and more with Bella." I winked at Bella, making her hide her face and giggle. Yeah, they so did worse than me and Rose.

"Back to what I was saying before…" Just a mild subject change wasn't that, Eddie? His eyes narrowed as I said this but he continued with his recount. Bella had to tell her version too, as she was the only one who hadn't been under the vampire's spell.

She described Kristine in action, and, to tell you the truth, I found it a little farfetched.

"Don't mermaids have fins, not vampire beheading tails?" I raised my hand like a school kid, just without the shyness and embarrassment they experienced when they asked a question.

"Emmett, Kristine did behead him," she assured me.

I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm just going to have to see some of that action to believe it."

"Emmett, she might not want to see us after this," Esme scolded. Throughout the story she had been her compassionate self, I wondered if she was sorry for the girl. I saw Edward nod a little from where he sat, he didn't look at me but I knew he was answering my question.

"So, then we came back here and told you the story," Bella concluded. With the last word spoken we all retreated to our bedrooms and I did with Rosalie exactly what I had been fantasizing about in the lounge room.

After the first day back from school holidays we went to school, early. We all had questions for Kristine; in my case I needed answers and a demonstration. I kept imagining how we would go in a battle. I'd win of course.

Our hopes seemed to have risen of their own accord, so when the girl didn't show up we all slumped our shoulders and went to class.

Edward informed us that she had come to school, but at the last moment as she usually did.

So, class sucked as usual. I decided I'd try and carve a smile face under my steel desk and see if anyone noticed. They didn't and now I'm sure that the janitor who has to pick the disgusting pieces of gum from under the desks is going to have a big surprise.

Edward shook his head sadly when he realized what I was doing. He was just jealous because I actually had an imagination and the guts to go through with what that imagination comes up with.

The next class I had with Rosalie. Well, let's just say that I wasn't focusing enough on class to know if it was boring or not. Let's also say that now I have a small strap in my hands that I'm sure Rosalie's bra is missing.

Yep, I have the skills that no one but her noticed. When class ended I had to give it back, and wait by the girl's toilets while she repositioned it.

She came out straightening her shirt; I went to her and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Baby, why'd you have to put it back? I was just making it easier for later." I whispered the last part in her ear and she giggled, I loved her laugh.

She swiped at my hand playfully with a, "Emmett, you're such a pea brain."

"But you wouldn't love me any other way." With that we strolled into the cafeteria, hand in hand, like the goofy lovey-dovey couple we are.

Speaking of which, sitting at our table were to more very lovey-dovey couples. One of which decided it would be fun to see if they could try and suck each other's faces off. Not a pretty picture.

"Jeez Edward, when you kiss a girl you aren't trying to eat their nose at the same time." I sat down beside the couple, Edward stopped to glare at me and made a show of kissing Bella that much harder.

They were kissing for longer than was humanly possible, I kicked him to remind him to breathe. He stopped and faked being breathless. When people's eyes went to Bella she smiled sheepishly and looked down.

She sneaked a glance sideways, to where a group of girls sat staring at us. I'm talki9ng serious open mouth gawking.

"You'll catch flies," I yelled before Rose smacked me. I shrugged, "What? They will." I looked back to see they had all turned back around, chatting amongst themselves and blushing at being caught.

"So… what was that all about?" I gestured to them both.

"Edward heard that Abby girl thinking about trying to steal him because we barely ever showed much affection in public, so he kind of thought that we should kiss." She was a green eyed monster as she said the first part but then she went back to her usual bashful self.

"And he also thought that the kids here needed a mild dosage of porn." I finished it for them, getting several whacks and kicks from my family. I just have better humor-ism thing-y mabob-ness.

"Maybe you do Emmett, but you need to test your vocabulary every once in a while," Edward replied to my thoughts.

"Who cares if you can dazzle a teacher with long words, I'm all for trying to keep it real," I said smoothly.

"Emmett, kids haven't said that in decades," Bella chastised.

"Well maybe I should bring it back, along with the disco suit." My mind trailed off to when all of us (minus Bella who wasn't born then) went to a roller disco. I wore an aqua green suit that showed my pecks. Jasper wore red and Edward wore grey (depressed little bastard). Rosalie wore a mimic of mine, just minus the cleavage showing. Alice did the same for Jasper. Edward actually went with Tanya, but their outfits didn't match.

"Don't remind me," Edward shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Okay, enough with the one sided conversations between you two. It's confusing _and _annoying," Bella huffed.

"Whatever you want baby," Edward gave her a peck on the cheek and pulled her onto his lap.

"There is something I want," Bella whispered.

"What?" I saw the light in his eyes and his cheesy grin. Oh no, if it's something like that could they wait until we are out of ear shot.

"It's not that, Edward." So Bella realized this as well. Edward literally slumped, his shoulders hunched and his head fell. He brought a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. So she was communicating though thoughts.

"You're probably right," he sighed and stood. What's going on? "We are going to see Kristine," he answered my thoughts.

FRIENDSHIP Jasper's point of view

Why did this person have to have such a big impact on our lives? Why do we always attract the special people? I almost miss the painful boringness we had before we met Bella. I'd never wish that fate on my brother but would it kill her to turn off her danger magnetism.

I stood with my family, walked over to the empty table where Kristine sat sipping a bottle of water, and stood awkwardly beside it with my family. I didn't know if I should sit, and neither did the rest of my family.

Kristine didn't look up, she just sighed as she acknowledged our presence. She waved us forward and we sat on the empty seats, not enough for all of us but enough if our mates sat on our laps.

"What is it today? Do you want to form a treaty? Or do you want me to just leave?" Icy sarcasm laced her words and she looked at us. Her eyes shone blue; dark, deep and full of mysteries and secrets. I almost wished I had Edward's gift, to unravel some of these mysteries.

"No, it isn't that. We just… we think it's unfair you have to sit alone now. I'm guessing you didn't choose this." He motioned to her body.

She smiled sadly, her emotions annoyed and sad, though these weren't directed at us. "No, I didn't chose to become what I am, by looks neither did you." Her guess was accurate and we nodded, signaling for her to continue.

When our curious eyes begged for more she just shrugged and started tracing the lip of her bottle. "What more is there to say? I drove my friends away because they were too nosy. I attacked peaceful vampires and killed one who wasn't. Then I became a loner, spending my days in forest streams and scary the hell out of my parents. Now I've pushed them away too, and probably my brother and boyfriend and everyone else who was in my life."

Her story seemed to make her realize how pitiful her life was. Her eyes pooled with tears that she tried to blink away. One trailed down her cheek and dropped from her chin onto her hand. She surveyed it with curiosity, and then wiped it off. "My life's pretty sad, and I made it that way." Her smile was so sad that without my gift I could see how much hurt she was experiencing.

Alice felt very sympathetic, and before I could stop her she squeezed her arms around the girl's waist while whispering, "It's not your fault, you didn't choose this, its okay, don't blame yourself." She continued this stream of comforting words while Kristine sat there a little shocked.

Hesitantly she wrapped her arms back around the pixie, deflating and slouching, and letting my mate's words comfort her. Tears fell from her eyes and ran on Alice's dress. As far as I could tell Alice did know but wasn't getting angry about the tear stains.

The pair looked almost of equal size when Kristine twisted like this. Soon her emotions started changing and she became more calm and controlled. She let go of my mate, who she previously had been clinging to like she was a lifesaver, and straightened up.

The difference in size was prominent, and even the shape. Alice was very thin, small, with spiky, short hair that wouldn't move in a hurricane. Kristine was tall, strongly built but still very feminine, and her hair was smooth and flipped with every incline of her head.

Alice let go slowly, unsure if Kristine would start crying again. She kept her hands hovering around her for a few seconds, like you would if you were afraid something would collapse.

Kristine smiled, still a little sadly, but she was feeling much better. "Thank you," she whispered.

She looked around suddenly, I followed her eyes. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at what had happened, even the lunch ladies had left their duties, preferring to gawk at the outburst. I smelt a tinge of smoke and saw a pot boiling over one of the ladies shoulders.

She noticed my staring and turned to see the… food, and hurried over to it, frantically searching for something to stir it with. Oh well, cafeteria food sucks anyway, I just feel sorry for the humans who had to eat it.

My eyes trailed from the worrying lunch lady to the students. The girl who had approached us once, Abby I think, was glaring at Kristine, hatred and jealousy glowing from her. I almost imagined steam coming from her ears; her face was flushed from her anger.

I found it oddly comical that the human could be so angry at something that was so much more powerful than she was. Then again, she didn't know that Kristine was anything different than another human. She might have guessed she was emo, or just depressed and solitary, but not a mermaid, certainly not that.

If she knew she would be afraid.

I suddenly understood why she pushed all her old friends away. Before she had gone missing Edward had said that she didn't like how people were afraid of her. If someone were to find out, especially a teenager, it would spread and everyone would be avoiding her anyway.

So it seemed either way the girl acted she would push people away.

I regarded her with more sympathy than before, keeping my distance but trying to look friendly enough.

"So…" she sniffed, wiping her eyes and hiding her face from the crowd, "why did you come?"

"No one should be alone, and sad, especially if that someone was someone who had saved all of several someone's lives." Bella's explanation, though vague in its actual words, went straight to the point.

"You… you want to-to make friends?" She was baffled by the idea.

"Yes!" Alice squealed and tackled the girl with another hug. Kristine only just held her ground. The confusion dulled a little and happiness seeped in through the gaps.

Soon enough she beamed, Alice let her go only to be replaced with Bella, and then, of course, Emmett, who lifted her up in a big bear hug.

"Cool, now we have another person on Team Purple," Emmett grinned.

We all shook our heads. Rosalie had the guts to ask, or maybe just the bravery to hear the answer. "Emmett, what the hell?"

"I thought Team Purple was the name of our prank team," he shrugged.

"Is he always like this?" Kristine whispered to Bella. She giggled and nodded.

"I heard that," Emmett tapped his ear. Making us all giggle.

**Please lend me your creative notions to make someone really #$%^&% mad.**


	24. Change

**Yay, it's the holidays. That means I'll be typing as much as I can.**

**Unforntuneately I won't be able to update too much because I'm going to the coast and won't have internet access :' ( **

**So, I have to go pack, remember to review.**

CHANGE Alice's point of view

Over the days Kristine began to learn to trust us more, to laugh openly at jibes we directed at fellow family members, and even directed a few of them herself.

We shared our stories, and she did the same, except we all knew she didn't know very much herself.

One day, about a week from the start of school, she trusted us to tell us what had happened the day she went missing.

"It was Friday night, or Saturday morning, I don't know, all I remember is that it was dark. I thought I was asleep in my bed, where I had gone to sleep, but I woke in the forest, or to be more precise a tree.

"I didn't know how I got up there, but when I realized this I panicked and fell. A lot of branches cut me on the way down, but somehow I landed on my feet.

"I didn't know where I was, so I just walked. Something drew me, and I followed the urge, hoping it would lead me back to civilization. It didn't; obviously, it led me to the cliff you all fell off. Something in me needed to get into the water. My clothes were already ripped and dirty, plus they were of a really heavy material, so I peeled them off.

"I placed them near the edge and looked for a safe route down. I stood on the edge but it gave way, I think my clothes went with me but I'm not certain. So, anyway, I was sliding down it, feeling the rocks hitting me but not the pain. I think I was still half asleep, at the time I thought I was still dreaming; I had dreams a little like this before.

"My cloudy mind was focused on the water below, anxious for me to plunge into it. I wasn't to grab onto the roots that stuck out on the side, but my body wouldn't listen, it was like I was just a visitor in my own mind, like someone else was controlling me.

"My toes touched the water first, the impact was very soft, and I just slid through the water. The dirt and rocks came after me, like little bullets they hit me in the water. With each hit I was pushed deeper, until I was getting tangled by the weeds that grew at the bottom.

"I couldn't get out, my legs wouldn't kick, and my arms wouldn't untangle my body. My whole being was waiting for something, my subconscious in control. My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, my vision started going, not that I could see anything in the water anyway. My senses started becoming fainter; all I knew was that something was coming.

"So I stopped struggling, I let my mind blank, and that's when I started… changing." She breathed deeply, closed her eyes and turned her head away from herself, as if she couldn't stand the sight of herself.

"It… it wasn't fun. You don't need to know what happened when I changed," she shrugged the subject off.

Of course we all objected to this, we needed to know everything. It was like a hopeless yearning, like we were dying of thirst and her words were sweet water.

"Please, it will help if you tell us. Keeping things locked up just makes it hurt more." I grasped her hand in comfort. She squeezed it and didn't release her hold, only tightening it as she started talking again.

"Well, by what you have told me you all went through worse. I'm lucky I guess.

"I think I kind of drowned, but then I didn't need to breathe. I regained my senses and starting feel, well, pain. Not fire like you experienced but… I don't really know how to describe it. It was like… it … it was like everything was shifting in my body… and it hurt." She gasped from the memory, her hand so tight around mine that if I weren't a vampire it might have been dust now.

Edward was cringing from her memory, which was enough to show me how much it hurt.

"Kristine, have you ever had such a headache or cold that you get your mum or your dad to come to you and complain for a good hour and a half about it?" Rosalie's voice was sympathetic, I was surprised, and in the past week she hadn't grown to like Kristine very much.

"Kind of…" she trailed off, grinning sheepishly.

"You know how it doesn't make the pain any better, but it feels like it does?" Kristine nodded in response. "Then complain to us, and in return I'll tell you how much it hurts to become a vampire again."

Kristine smiled and tittered. "Okay, but be sure to groan a lot when you tell me. You have to get even." Rosalie nodded, her golden hair spilling from behind her ears.

"Okay, so, it was pretty fucking annoying, all my bones seemed to be relocating, growing, expanding and tearing through my skin. It dyed the water red around me, and I could see the crimson, even though there was no light.

"Unfortunately I was stupid enough to watch my body go through these changes. It would have made me hurl, had I had control over my mouth and organs enough to do that. It was grosser than any twisted movie you'll ever see, I saw my bones, I saw my legs twisting, I saw my flesh getting ripped apart and put back together.

"It was done soon enough though, but it felt like hours, it might have been, but it was no longer than 8 hours, because the sun hadn't risen.

"I looked down, and my body was the same but different, and instead of legs I had one big, slimy, long, tail. No scales.

"I realized then that I had been untangled through the weed and the current had washed me into a little lagoon. There were a bunch of rocks at the bottom, no seaweed, so when the next round of pain started I had nothing to keep me still.

"I couldn't really use my body, it was so weird, but when I felt my… scales coming through, I regained control pretty quickly.

"It was like a million knives were being plunged into my legs-tail, I had the tail still, but anyway it was also on my torso. I'm pretty sure I thrashed around a bit, because I was getting slammed into rocks when there was barely any current.

"When it stopped the sting stayed for a while, I was glad the water was there to soothe it a little. I thought it was over then, but of course there are always 3 rounds.

"My, tail end came through then, and it wasn't like a big knife was spearing me, well it kind of was. It was like a freezing cold thing was growing in me, I could move my tail because it was like there was a big rod securing it straight.

"Then it was like the cold was pushing through me, I felt myself stretch with a burn and an aching sensation, kind of like…" She blushed, and all of the girls tried to look indifferent, and the guys of course knew of nothing we were talking of. Ignorant men, unaware of what girl's go through to pleasure them.

I started singing in my head, hiding my thoughts. Edward still looked confused so he obviously didn't know still; I wonder how Kristine hid it.

"Anyway, it came out, this big stupid thing, and then it grew two friends and finally, the pain stopped and I was left with an annoying, ache/burn/cold/sting. But at least I didn't have to go through it for days." She smiled at us, did she really think that we went through so much pain.

"Kristine, you know how I can read minds, well sometimes, your mind goes very blank sometimes." He gave her a quick glare and she shrugged, faking innocence. "Well, I can say now that what you went through is pretty damn painful."

"Not as painful as your change?" she guessed.

"Well, yours was more… varied, you felt more types of pain and if I had to spend 4 hours of my change or yours I'd probably go mine. But adding the end part of our change, plus the extra hours we had to go through, I think ours is a bit more painful."

"Told you so," she said childishly, lightening the tense mood.

"So… what happened then?" Jasper is so lucky he can lighten the mood with his power because his words so don't do it for him.

Kristine looked glum again, but continued none the less. "So, then what happened was… it's hard to explain. When I 'drowned' I let myself go, my instinctual side took over. I could do things, but it was like I wasn't really me, I didn't think the way I normally did.

"I swam; it came instinctually, because I was being run by my instincts. Eventually the fog of my mind lifted and I started seeing everything. I became more myself with every rotation of my tail.

"Then I saw a fish, and I attacked. I swam fast, and trapped it, and I, well, ate it. After that hunger kicked in, and I went on a rampage, killing everything around me and devouring it.

"I started questioning what I was doing, and how I was doing it. By the time I had finished I was myself enough to realize what I had done, and I sank to the bottom of the lagoon. I curled up and thought.

"I asked myself so many questions then. How had this happened? Why? And who am I? My family and friends flashed before my eyes, and I saw myself mowing them down like I had every other living thing in the water.

"I started to hate myself. I glared at my tail, a mutation, a cancer. I saw my sharp nails, felt my teeth. I realized I was a monster, and I hate myself." I noticed how she used present tense. "So I did what was very stupid and idiotic. I tried to kill myself.

"I rammed myself against the rocks, tried to strangle myself with seaweed, beached myself, even tried to cut my own skin and bite myself. All to no avail, as you can see, because I'm still sitting here.

"But doing this tired me out, and the pain was intense from my self-inflicted injuries. As I tired more pain came, and I sunk, I smiled, thinking it was finally over, that I was dying, but the sting increased all over and my senses stayed clear.

"I glanced at my tail, and yelped as I saw the scales receding. Then with a painful stretching feeling it started splitting and slowly became my legs once again. I became what I am now, but I felt the differences in my body. I felt stronger, fitter, more stable, and I realized I didn't need to breathe.

"Then I felt the disturbance through the water, there was a little area of warmth from the edge of the lagoon."

"What? How the hell…" Emmett interrupted.

But Kristine got even because she interrupted him back. "In the water I have… very accurate senses. I can hear through the water, taste and smell. So I swam towards the surface, not as fast as when I was in my other form, but enough to get to the surface as fast as any vampire. I launched myself through the air and landed on the bank.

"Then the Native found me."

"Jacob," Bella corrected. Rosalie crinkled her nose like she smelled something bad. I bit back a smile.

"Well, Jacob was the one who touched the water. I was exhausted when I was out of it, and let him carry me to my dad and the search party. While he did I sort of dozed off, except not really. It was like, and still is when I sleep now, that I'm dreaming but still aware of things around me. If someone touched me while I 'dreamed'" she made little air quotes with her fingers, "I would feel it and probably bolt right up."

"So, you're like us, you don't sleep?" Bella's assumption sounded more like a question.

"Is that how you sleep?" Kristine answered with another question.

"No, we don't sleep at all."

"What do you do all that time?" she seemed shocked by the answer.

Bella grinned impishly and glanced at Edward, who smiled crookedly back. "Um… stuff, like reading or playing an instrument or…"

"As if you do any of that, I'm surprised you can keep your hands off each other through the day," Emmett interrupted.

Kristine's eyes widened and she bit her lip, flushing a little. "Oh," was all she said.

"Yeah, oh and a lot more," Emmett said.

"I really don't think I needed to know that," Kristine shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of the thoughts.

The bell rang; we had all been so engrossed with the stories told we forgot we were in the middle of the cafeteria. We popped up and Kristine hurried away, calling over her shoulder a quick "See you later."

**Please review**


	25. The Plan The Make Up

**I know, I haven't updated in, forever, but here's an update.**

THE PLAN Emmett

Kristine is like awesome; she's like half fish/half girl/half thingy with sharp teeth and claws and with a big pointy thing at the end of its tail. Wait… that doesn't work. Oh well, who gives, anyway I love this fishy girl, she doesn't even smell bad like the Mutt.

"Okay, are you in?" I whispered to her when we were away from my family.

"Would you drink my blood if I said no?" she asked.

"No, I'd just bug you 'til you said yes."

"Okay, I'm in, now, what do you need me to do?"

I explained to her the genius of my great plan, all the while making sure Hannah Montana songs were blasting through my head. No Edward is going to ruin this one.

I just recently discovered with Kristine some fucking awesome shit; once water is touching her she doesn't need to breathe; she can make water rock hard so people can't swim though it; and, the coolest of all, her tail is like a water gun. It can shoot water like a bullet through each of the pointy thingies, from 600 feet.

This is so going to be great.

I told Rosalie about this last night, not needing to hide my thoughts while we… ahem. Edward does NOT like to hear us going at it. She was in, and this was going to send them all into a huge fit.

I felt like giggling like a girl, but all that came out was an evil, deep chuckle. Oh well, it was good enough.

I went to class, staring at the droning teacher and wondering exactly how I would plan this prank out. Then I caught myself and started thinking of other things, meaning Rose. I knew that Edward would have stopped listening now so I planned it out a bit more, but only the parts that Rose would be involved in, and in those parts I was making sure to imagine her naked.

I came up with a few hundred ideas in that day, but I probably couldn't use any of them, unless I get what I needed.

In the car I thought of the usual things. Edward wasn't stealing things from my mind; I was the master man in this operation. Even if he did join I still wanted all the credit.

That night I informed Rose of any of the changes. And then I called Kristine, no one would be paying attention to anything I say now.

The phone rang for almost a century before she picked up. "Kristine here," she sounded a little puffed.

"It's Emmett, why did you take so long to pick up?" I whisper yelled.

"I was in the river, Emmett. My phone was on the dry land, ages away, I had to change back, run to the phone and then find it to answer," she explained.

"How did you hear it ring if you were in the water?"

"Didn't I already tell you that my hearing is great when I'm in the water?"

"Yeah, but you just said your phone wasn't in the water."

"But it was close, just on the bank under the sand and I felt the vibrations from the sand go into the water and heard it buzz from where I was."

"Why was it under the sand?" I might not know as much about mechanics as Rosalie but I knew that having sand in your phone probably wasn't a good thing.

"In case anyone came along. If you leave no evidence no one can accuse of the crime." Her tone went from slight cockiness to a little annoyance. "Any way, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Hey, it's not like you sleep anyway." I felt the need to defend myself, but answered her question none the less. "I'm calling about the prank."

"Oh," she sounded excited. "Is there anything I need to do yet?"

"Yeah, I need you to get back with boyfriend and annoy Abby as much as possible without getting her friends into the feud. Can you do that?"

"Can a bird fly? I've been waiting for a chance to get back at that backstabber, and I really miss Nick. But, I don't know if I should date him, he might see me change, or worse, I might hurt him accidentally. I'm stronger than I was before, I couldn't stand it if I injured him."

"Don't worry; you can get a few pointers from, E-man." I didn't use his name or even think it. That would bring his attention to us. "His little lamb was the most fragile thing when she was human. He had to protect her from himself and herself, she was clumsy too."

"You don't think he will suspect anything?" I could hear the hope in her voice; she must have really liked this guy.

"Not a chance. I think he understand the difficulties of love more than anyone in this family. He wouldn't question your motives." I was proud of my older/little brother. It was weird thinking him older than me while at the same time realize how much smaller he was than me. I wanted to think he was my little brother but the truth was I was the youngest boy in the family, excluding Jacob.

"It's been a long time, I don't know if he'll take me back." She tried, and failed, to hide a little sob.

"Emmett, give me the phone," Rosalie suddenly said. She held out her perfect hand, and I placed the little device in it.

"Kristine, it is Rosalie. That guy would be insane to reject you. Be confident, don't grovel for forgiveness, but do apologize. You'll have your man back in no time." Wow, comfort from Rosalie was rare, a compliment was even rarer.

Kristine was silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say most likely. Eventually she mumbled a thank you and Rose handed me back the phone.

"Okay, enough of the heartfelt moment, we're plotting the most evil and awesome thing, no lovey-dovey stuff," I commanded. "So, this is exactly what you need to do tomorrow…"

THE MAKE-UP Nick's point of view

School sucks, bad. The only reason I used to look forward to this hellhole has pushed everyone away. I sighed and turned over in my bed.

I always do this right before I fall asleep; it's just the best time for me to wrap my mind around things. It's too bad I forget most of the things I think when I wake up in the morning, oh well.

My mind wandered back to my girl. Something was wrong with her, something she really didn't want to share, and I wasn't going to be the one to push her into confessing. I really like her, like really like her, much more than any other of the girls around here.

I might even love her, but I'd never admit it, even to myself. I was only 19; I wasn't in for that serious stuff yet. It didn't mean I didn't want to be around her though.

But that wasn't really my choice anymore. When she pushed all her friends away I backed off with them, and she hasn't approached me since. I watch her whenever I can, and only twice have I caught her eyes on me. The first time she looked at me since the accident I got stupidly hopeful, something that was smothered when she quickly hid her gaze from me.

The second time I caught her glance was weeks away from the previous, and that time she didn't look away, she held my gaze and I got trapped in her blue eyes. They seemed to hold so much sadness that I had to look away, I hadn't looked into those blue depths since.

I chastise myself sometimes for that mistake; I miss her eyes so much that I wish I had the guts to stare back. I frequently wonder what the sadness was about, and make up my own reasons. Some idiotic part of me likes to wish it was because she wanted to be with me, but if she did why didn't she come to me already?

It's been two weeks since that last sight, and as I'm sitting in my bed, staring at my roof, I long to watch those eyes again, to have her warm body wrapped around mine as I drift to sleep, to feel her soft lips once again on mine.

Yes, I'm whipped, and I'm pathetic.

I remember the day the Cullens went to her table. I was across the cafeteria, watching my girl. When she opened up to them it was like a kick in the nuts. Jealousy roused within me again as I remember the times she has sat with them, laughing at some joke. I miss her laugh.

I groaned and thumped my head into my pillow.

Maybe she was ready; she has been hanging out with the Cullens, maybe she ready to hang out with me. As my mind started to become foggy with drowsiness I made a pledge, I would approach her tomorrow, if she rejected me then I'd move on, if not…

I woke up in the morning with the memories of my dream still playing behind my closed eyelids. I watched as Kristine walked away from me, concealing her eyes. I called but when she looked back over her shoulder she just sneered and I saw her blank, black eyes.

I jumped as I woke, trying to shake away the bad memory. I showered and dressed, ate, and went to school, yawning as I drove along in my truck.

I knew I wouldn't see her in the morning; she had a knack of turning up at the very last minute and still being on time for class. This morning was no different; her car wasn't there as I parked.

I went the opposite way than I should have gone to go to class, struck by a confidence I didn't know I possessed. I went to the hallway alongside her form class, it was around the corner but it was the only way to get there. I'd block her way and make her address me, screw class, who cares if I'm late.

My plan worked; just before the late bell was due to ring Kristine rounded the corner. Her eyes widened as she saw me in the empty hallway, she clutched her books and halted, eyes flicking from me to her class.

I watched her eyes, branding their image into my brain. If she did reject me I would not be left with a memory of a black eyed girl, I would still remember the ocean that her eyes were.

"Nick," she gasped after a long silence.

"Kristine," I replied.

I took in as much of her as I could while trying to be inconspicuous about it. Her tanned legs were showing under a white skirt. Her torso and arms was covered in a tight jacket, unzipped enough to show a little cleavage. Her multicolored hair shone under the dull hall lights.

Her high cheek bones were tinged slightly pink, and her full dark lips parted slightly over her white teeth. I met her eyes again last and was surprisingly unembarrassed that she caught me upraising her. I saw a little cockiness in those blue orbs, but the most prominent thing I saw in there was… longing?

Instead of looking away like a coward I held her gaze, trying to convey things to her that words could never convey. One of the things I like about her most is that she understands me, like she understood what I meant at that moment.

A smile shone from her face and she started running to me. She jumped at the last minute and I caught her just in time before she crashed her lips to mine. I responded like there had been no time away between us, we moved together perfectly, roughly at first but when the desire for each other started to lessen it became sweeter, slower.

We broke apart a good ten minutes later, both puffing but grinning like crazy. I let her fall to the floor and laced my hand through hers. I stroked one of her cheeks and she leaned into my hand. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," I replied. The bell rang for the end of form. I led her to her class, our entwined hands swinging between us. We chatted absently and when we parted she gave me a smile that melted my heart. I went to class grinning like an idiot and barely heard the teacher drone on about whatever he taught.

My life just got a little bit better.

**So, what did you think? Send me a review and tell me.**


End file.
